Love's Stronger
by Gika Salla
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan, esta sou eu. A estranha anti-social da escola. Porem tudo mudou quando conheci Edward Cullen.Meu segredo, antes escondido, fora revelado. O que eu não fazia ideia era que... Edward também escondia algo. ' Todos Humanos ! '
1. Prólogo Adeus Phoenix

Prólogo

_**Bella Swan Pov.**_

- Para onde vocês vão? - Perguntei, preocupada.

- Itália. - Responderam Gabi e Lucas ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vou com você! - sorriu Jacob, abraçando-me pela cintura. Dei um pequeno sorriso amarelo.

- _Passageiros do voo 379 com destino a Seattle, por favor ir para a sala de embarque. -_ Informou aquela mulher que fica no aeroporto sem fazer nada, só falando.

- Acho que é agora que a gente diz Adeus. - Murmurei, chorosa. Gabi jogou-se em meus braços, já chorando.

- Ai amiga! Me perdoa! - Ela sussurrou em meio a lágrimas.

- Te perdoar pelo que? Foi minha culpa Gah! Se eu nunca o tivesse conhecido, nada disso teria acontecido. - Murmurei em meio a soluços, acompanhando Gabi nas lagrimas.

- Não foi culpa de ninguém. - Afirmou Lucas, abraçando-me fortemente - Foi culpa dele! Apenas dele e de mais ninguém, parem de se culpar meninas! - continuou.

- Adeus. - Murmurei com a voz embargada. - Lembrem-se de que eu existo, e vão me visitar logo ok?

- Concerteza. - Afirmou Gabi.

- Adeus povo. - Despediu-se Jake.

- Tchau bando de cabrito. - Despediu-se, brincalhão, Lucas.

Jake pegou em minha mão e nos entramos na sala de embarque, logo em seguida entramos no avião. Sentamo-nos em nossas cadeiras e ele abraçou-me pela cintura.

- Tudo vai dar certo agora, meu amor. - Assegurou-me - Eu prometo.

- Eu espero que você esteje certo. - Sorri, um sorriso que desapareceu logo em seguida. Aquela era a hora. A hora de deixar tudo para trás, minha cidade natal, meus outros amigos, minha família, principalmente.

A hora de fugir. Fugir de... John.


	2. Aquele sentimento, de novo!

**Capitulo 1** - _Aquele sentimento, de novo!_

Isabella Marie Swan. Sim, este é meu nome. Sou uma garota normal, de cabelos castanhos e olhos igualmente castanhos, magra e baixinha. Todos julgam-me como uma garota fria, sem coração, sem sentimentos. Tolos, não sabem da verdade.

Ja faz um ano que me mudei para esse fim de mundo chamado Forks. Estamos começando outro ano e nada mudou, na verdade, tudo esta exageradamente igual. Minha primeira aula é de calculo, ótimo jeito de começar o dia não? Me dirigi a sala de aula com desgosto e sentei em um lugar aleatório, então, me desliguei de todos a minha volta. Minha atenção foi retomada quando a cadeira ao meu lado se mexeu.

- Posso? - Perguntou-me uma garota de cabelos pretos curtos e desfiados, muito pequena, por sinal. Ela esbanjava um sorriso largo por seu rosto.

- Fique a vontade. - Respondi sem entusiasmo.

- Alice Cullen, prazer. - Apresentou-se ainda com o irritante sorriso em sua face.

- Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar apenas de Bella. - respondi friamente.

Alice desandou a falar, com sua voz aveludada e melódica, sobre seus irmãos, sua família, seu namorado, ou seja, sobre sua vida perfeita. Ela era gentil e engraçada, uma boa pessoa. Mas meus julgamentos sobre quem é boa pessoa ou não, são terríveis, e alem disso eu me prometi que não me apegaria a ninguém. Nem iria virar amiga de ninguém, e muito menos iria me apaixonar. Com esses pensamentos, minha mente perdeu-se em algum lugar de meu obscuro passado.

Voltei a mim apenas quando o sinal tocou, Alice saiu da sala de aula ao meu lado, o que chamou a atenção de muitas pessoas que saiam da sala também. Mas é claro, eu sou anti-social e solitária, não é todo dia que eles presenciam alguém andando ao meu lado, ainda mais falando comigo. Rolei os olhos e suspirei profundamente.

- Então, no almoço eu te apresento a eles esta bem? - Alice perguntou-me.

- Eles quem? - Perguntei, confusa.

- Você não estava me ouvindo, Bella? - Resmungou, com falsa indignação.

- Desculpe, Alice.

- Lice! Ou Ali! - Corrigiu-me. - E eu quero te apresentar aos meus irmãos e ao meu namorado! - Completou. Isso não era uma boa ideia.

- Acho que não vai dar. - Neguei.

- Por que? - Perguntou-me,tristemente. - Por favor?

- Lice...

- Por favor! - Pediu.

- Tudo bem. - Suspirei, derrotada.

Ela sorriu e saiu em direção de sua próxima aula, enquanto eu seguia para a minha. As aulas passaram rapidamente e logo o sinal tocou, avisando-nos que era horário do almoço. Fui abordada por Alice a caminho do refeitório. Pegamos nossa comida e ela me dirigiu a uma mesa onde estavam seus irmãos, eu suponho. Havia três homens e uma mulher. Um deles era grande, musculoso, de cabelos pretos, ao seu lado estava uma loira, esbelta, maravilhosa, assim que a vi, senti minha auto-estima la embaixo. Ao lado dela estava sentado um loiro, nem tão forte igual o de cabelos preto, mas também não era fraco, ele sorriu para mim amigavelmente. E então eu o avistei, o mais lindo de todos, o que mais se destacava, olhos verdes que me avaliavam de cima a baixo com certo interesse, cabelos com uma estranha cor de bronze, nem fraco nem tão musculoso, lindo. Ele deu um meio-sorriso quando me viu e eu tive que lembrar a mim mesma como se respira, e como não se desmaia.

- Gente, gente! Esta é a Bella! - Berrou Alice, entusiasmada, fazendo todo o refeitório se calar e olhar para nos, o que me fez corar fortemente. O grandalhão se levantou com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Então esta é a Bella. Vou te chamar de pimentão ta? - Ele perguntou enquanto dava-me um forte abraço, corei mais ainda com aquele comentário, arrancando algumas risadas de todos na mesa. - Sou Emmett. - Apresentou-se e então voltou a se sentar. A loira maravilhosamente perfeita veio ate mim sorrindo e estendeu a mao, cuja eu peguei, como cumprimento.

- Sou Rosalie Hale, namorada do Emm, prazer. - Ela sorriu.

- O prazer é meu. - Respondi, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, como de costume. O loiro tambem se levantou e me cumprimentou do mesmo modo que Rosalie.

- Jasper Hale, prazer. - Ele sorriu amigavelmente, assim como os outros, estranhamente passando-me uma sensação de calmaria, de tranquilidade. Um sorriso extremamente sincero, que ha mais de dois anos eu não via no rosto de nenhuma pessoa.

- Prazer conhece-lo, Jasper. - Respondi.

O de cabelos cor de bronze se levantou com um sorriso torto no rosto que me fez gelar, ele estendeu a mão e eu a peguei. Assim que nossas mãos se tocaram eu senti como se uma corrente eletrica passasse por todo o meu corpo.

- Edward Cullen, muito prazer. Alice não parou de falar de você durante toda a aula de Física. - Ele riu, e eu senti borboletas em meu estômago. Mau sinal. Terrível sinal. A ultima vez que eu senti osso fora quando... Quando eu conheci _John._ Não, não, não! De novo não Deus! Por que? Por que comigo? Por que de novo? Recolhi minha mão da dele e repassei qualquer desculpa em minha mente que pudesse tirar-me de la neste exato momento.

- Prazer... - _Pensa Bella, PENSA! - _Alice, perdoe-me mas eu tenho que fazer algo urgente. Com licença. - Murmurei mais rápido do que eu imaginava ser possível e sai correndo dali, deixando minha bandeja de comida intocada no lixo. Sai em direção ao estacionamento e entre em minha picape, assim que fechei a porta desandei a chorar. Que lindo, chorando novamente. Isso por que prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais choraria.

Isso é impossivel! Eu nam posso me apaixonar novamente. Ei espera, eu acabei de conhece-lo, nam quer dizer que estou apaixonada, e outra, essas borboletas, podem ser simplesmente a ausencia do meu cafe da manha. Isso! apenas isso! Nada a mais. Não estou apaixonada, nem nunca vou estar.

Ouvi leves batidas no vidro do carro, sobressaltei-me ao ouvi-las.


	3. 2 Negação !

Capitulo 2 - Negação !

- Bella, você esta bem? - Ouvi a voz fina de Alice do outro lado do carro.

- Estou ótima Alice. - Olhei para ela ao responder, mas logo desviei o olhar me lembrando de que havia chorado. Sequei as lagrimas e desci da picape. Entam meu olhar foi atraido para a pessoa ao lado de Alice. O que diabos Edward Cullen estava fazendo ali?

_**Acalme-se Isabella Swan! Você não o ama lembra? Acalme-se!**_, gritou a minha consciência. Por vezes eu achava que era louca por ouvir essa pequena voz em minha cabeça, mas pouco me importa.

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa, Bella. - observou Edward, fazendo-me tremer ao ouvir sua doce e aveludada voz. Não respondi, apenas ignorei-os indo em direção a escola. Alica me abraçou pela cintura, andando ao meu lado e Edward nos alcançou, pegou em minha mão, fazendo-me estremecer com seu toque. Rapidamente, retirei minha mão da dele. Ele me olhou confuso e eu quase pedi desculpas, _quase._ Eu realmente não iria aguentar mais nenhuma aula. Parei Alice no meio do caminho e abri minha boca para começar a falar.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? - A baixinha falou antes de mim.

- Nada, Alice, nada. - Bem que eu podia ser um pouco mais convincente não?

- Bella, por que você estava chorando - Edward se intrometeu. Virei-me para ele e quando eu ia abrir a boca para dar uma resposta grossa e sarcástica, fiz a burrice de olhar em suas profundas esmeraldas, que estavam atonitas e extremamente preocupadas. Calei-me enquanto tentava recuperar meu equilíbrio.

- Bella! Pelo amor de Deus! O que ha com você? - Alice exasperou-se.

- Não ha nada Alice, não se preocupe. Apenas uma ma lembrança. - Respondi, fria.

- Que lembrança? - Perguntou-me, curiosa. Engoli em seco. Eu não poderia contar isso a Alice, nem a ninguém, eu realmente estava começando a entrar em pânico. Edward olhou-me e pareceu entender que a 'lembrança' era algo privado, e extremamente delicado.

- Alice! Não é da sua conta, bactéria! Deixe Bella em paz! - Ordenou, protetor. Como a voz dele é linda! Tão perfeita. _**Isabella Swan! Pare com isso agora! Você quer que tudo se repita sua retardada?, **_aquela voz irritante gritou em minha consciência. Rolei os olhos por pura mania e tornei a olhar Alice.

- Alice, eu vou indo, a gente se fala depois. Tchau, Edward. - despedi-me rapidamente e sai correndo. Entrei em minha picape antes que eles pudessem sequer processar a informação de que eu estava evitando eles.

Em poucos minutos eu já estava em casa, as lagrimas jorravam por meu rosto. E dessa vez, não era por que eu tinha encontrado Edward e gostado de mais dele, e sim por que tudo isso fez-me recordar de Phoenix, dos amigos que sofreram por minha causa, da minha amiga, Gabriela, que sofreu tanto apenas pelo fato de ser minha amiga. Eu coloquei todos a minha volta, em Phoenix, em risco. Não vou fazer o mesmo aqui, me recuso a colocar os Cullen's em risco.

Subi para o meu quarto correndo e deitei em minha cama. Afundei meu rosto em meu travesseiro vermelho que eu tanto amo. Existe apenas uma saída para tudo isso, para que nada do que aconteceu se repita, para que eu não coloque ninguém mais em perigo.

Muito simples, eu vou continuar a agir como sempre agi. Sem me importar com ninguém, sem falar com ninguém. Os Cullen's não podem fazer esses sentimentos voltarem assim, do nada. Eu não vou deixar. Dessa vez, eu nem ao menos irei falar com eles. Sem erros.

Apanhei as chaves de minha picape e entrei nela, fechando a porta com demasiada força. Dirigi o mais rápido que a picape permitia ate La Push, para visitar o meu querido amigo, Jacob. Eu sabia que Jake não estaria em casa, ele sempre fica rondando pela First Beach. Fui diretamente para ela, estacionei a picape um pouco longe da praia e comecei a andar. Logo aviste um homem grande, musculoso, com pele morena de dar inveja, com cabelos ate o queixo.

- Jake! - Gritei e joguei-me em seus braços.

- Bella! - Exclamou, surpreso, retornando o meu abraço - Quanto tempo! - Terminou com um sorriso de rasgar o rosto.

- Me coloque no chão Jake! - Ordenei, ele obedeceu.

- Como você esta, Ketchup? - Fiz uma careta ante o ridículo apelido inventado por Lucas, sendo pronunciando pelos lábios de Jake. - Resolvei voltar ao normal? - Alfinetou-me. Jake era a única pessoa com quem eu não era fria, quem ainda me via demonstrar sentimentos, quem ainda acha que sou humana.

- Bom, sobre isso... - Hesitei. Eu queria desabafar com Jake, afinal, ele é como um irmão para mim, porem eu já sei exatamente o que ele vai dizer. "_Você não pode se privar de seus sentimentos, Bella, agarre esse amor com força, VIVA!"_, ele diria isso com gosto, e ainda levantaria os braços e fingiria que consegue voar.

- Desembucha, Ketchup! - Jake gritou, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

- Bom, eu acho que me apaixonei de novo Jake! Só que eu não quero isso! Eu não quero apaixonar-me novamente, Milkshake! E se tudo acontecer novamente? Nem fale que não vai acontecer por que você sabe tão bem quanto eu que é muito possível que _ele_ cumpra sua promessa! E se... - Meus soluços e minhas lagrimas impediram-me de continuar falando. Cai na areia de joelhos e escondi meu rosto com as mãos. Jake agachou-se ao meu lado e passou um de seus braços em meus ombros, reconfortando-me.

- Ketchup! Minha querida Ketchup. - Lamentou-se com lagrimas nos olhos. - Veja o que Laurencini fez com você! Bells, um raio não cai suas vezes no mesmo lugar! _Ele _não vai voltar! Eu não irei deixar. Você tem que viver, meu amor. Entregue-se a essa paixão! - Encorajou-me. Em vão. Eu nunca voltaria a ser a Bella que eu era antes de conhecer John, John Laurencini, a razão por minha falta de existência.

- Não, Jake! Não quero! - Choraminguei.

- Não quer, ou tem medo, Bells? - Desafiou-me. E ele estava certo, mais uma vez. Eu queria voltar a viver, eu queria voltar a sentir. Mas eu tenho medo, medo de que a historia se repetisse, porque quer saber? Eu nunca vi John quebrar uma só promessa, e duvido que ele não vá cumprir a que fez para mim. A de que ele voltaria, e eu não duvidava.

- Os dois. - Eu não me daria por vencida.

- Ketchup! - Gritou, segurando meu rosto por entre suas enormes mãos e me obrigando a olha-lo - Você não tem o que temer! Eu sempre estarei aqui para te proteger de tudo e de todos! - Ele abraçou-me fortemente, aninhei-me em seus braços e escondi meu rosto em seu musculoso peito. Comecei a acalmar-me, sorri e olhei-o.

- Obrigada Milkshake! Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você. Eu te amo! - Ele sorriu com as palavras proferidas por meus lábios.

- Eu também te amo Ketchup, mas o que você vai fazer? - perguntou-me, preocupado.

- Não faço a mais remota ideia. - Respondi.

- Pense com carinho. - Pediu.

- Vou tentar. - Respondi, rindo. Despedi-me dele e entrei em minha picape, indo em direção a minha casa. Ja estava escurecendo, estacionei minha picape e desci. Então, avistei um Volvo brilhante parado em frente a minha casa.

N/A:

Oi gente! Estão gostando da minha fic? Os primeiros capítulos são assim, muito melodramáticos, mas logo logo, a Bella vai deixar de ser tão dramática. Vou responder as reviews sempre abaixo dos capítulos, ok?

Vitoria Sheba: Cara, eu ri muito com a sua review!Assustei todo mundo daqui de casa de tanto rir (; Ainda bem que você ficou curiosa, essa é a intenção. Fico extremamente feliz que você esteja gostando (:

Kah Reche: Vocês não fazem ideia de como me faz feliz saber que vocês estão gostando da fic. Pois é, o Edward causa isso em qualquer uma... Ela conhece ele e ainda reclama, se ela não quiser a gente quer não? u_u

cacau1005: Que bom que você gostou da historia, de verdade, eu achei que exagerei um pouco no drama, mas isso é só nos primeiros capítulos, logo a Bella vai deixar de ser tão burra 8). EOIEHEOIH' você acabou de me perguntar a historia inteira! Não posso contar. Mas o Edward não é vampiro. Sinceramente acho que a Bella ia preferir que o segredo dele fosse esse, do que o que realmente é. Você vai descobrir as respostas pra todas essas perguntas no meio e no final da fic. Mas vai demorar... ;P

Estou muito feliz que vocês gostaram da fic, de verdade. Continuem lendo, tem muitas surpresas guardadas. E lembrem-se sempre de deixar reviews, a autora é malvada, e só posta quando tiver review...ruum*

xoxo,

Gika Salla


	4. 3 Amigos, amigos e Mais nada?

**Capitulo 3 - Amigos, amigos... e mais nada?**

_Musica recomendada para o capitulo - Afraid, Vanessa Hudgens- /watch?v=5UpOPwlPV44_

Senti meu coração parar de bater quando eu aviste quem estava saindo do brilhante Volvo, e então, voltou a bater, com força máxima. Vi-o andar lentamente com uma face serena e preocupada ao mesmo tempo, ate mim. Ele olhava-me profundamente, desviei meu olhar do dele, para poder falar com alguma coerência.

- O-o que esta fazendo aqui? - minha voz falhou. Ótimo!

- Vim ver como você esta. Não parecia muito bem antes... - Pausou. - Nem agora. - Completou, seu tom de voz demonstrava uma preocupação exagerada, a qual eu não deveria ter detectado.

- Eu estou ótima. - Menti com a voz mais seca do que eu pretendia.

- Não minta. Eu apenas desejo ajudar-lhe. Sou seu... - Ele hesitou por alguns segundos - Amigo, não sou? - Completou, hesitante.

ERA ISSO! Meu amigo, amigo! AMIGO! Apenas amigos! Exatamente, eu e Edward Cullen somos apenas amigos, A-M-I-G-O-S. Entenda isso, cérebro! Ok, eu definitivamente estou perdendo minha coerência perto de Edward. _**Ai! Eu desisto! Você o ama e pronto Isabella, aceite! **_, minha mente contrariou-me. Bufei de raiva e Edward me olhou, confuso.

- Sim, você é. Mas eu necessito ficar um pouco sozinha, para pensar e tudo mais. - Respondi, corando, uma reação estúpida e idiota de meu corpo a presença de Edward.

- Tudo bem. - Edward suspirou, derrotado. - Mas se você precisar de qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa, _me avise, promete? - Perguntou-me, delicadamente. Levei meu braço direito paras minhas costas, discretamente, e cruzei meu dedo indicador com o dedo médio, uma demonstração a mim mesma de que eu não estava realmente prometendo a Edward que iria chama-lo se precisasse.

- Prometo. - Respondi, e logo depois descruzei os dedos.

- Espero que fique melhor, Bella. - Estremeci. - Adeus. - Ele deu-me um beijo na testa e entrou em seu brilhante Volvo, disparando estrada afora.

Fechei os olhos por um segundo, tentando recuperar-me da sensação que seu simples beijo proporcionou-me. Era mais forte do que a sensação que qualquer beijo de John já proporcionou-me. E la vou eu, pensando no estúpido do Laurencini novamente.

Corri para dentro de casa e fechei a porta em um estrondo. Apoiei-me nela e fechei os olhos novamente, respirando com dificuldade. _**Apaixonadaaaa! **_, aquela voz irritante cantarolou em minha cabeça. _**Cale a boca! Ela não esta apaixonada! **_, outra voz retrucou. Ah, ótimo! Agora tenho duas vozes guerreando em minha mente.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente em um tentativa frustrada de tirar aquelas vozes de dentro de minha cabeça. _**Ah! Vai dizer que você não percebeu que ela esta completamente apaixonada pelo Eddie? **_, a primeira voz gritou. Ja sei, vou batiza-la como desejo. Pois, meu desejo é que eu realmente esteja apaixonada por ele e ele por mim, e que ele seja o suficiente para fazer-me recuperar-me de meus medos, o que não é possível.

_**Ela não esta apaixonada! Simplesmente tem uma admiração pelo garoto! Esqueceu-se que tudo pode acontecer de novo? **_, a outra voz gritou em resposta. Essa eu batizaria de razão, pois ela tem razão, eu não posso estar apaixonada por ele. Balancei a cabeça novamente e comecei a preparar o jantar. Razão e Desejo resolveram deixar-me em paz por alguns momentos.

Ouvi a viatura de Charlie do outro lado da casa. Terminei de fazer o jantar e coloquei-o na mesa, logo vi Charlie adentrar a cozinha.

- Hm... Que cheiro bom, Bells. - Murmurou, deliciado. Sorri fracamente em resposta. Sentamo-nos na mesa e comemos em completo e reconfortante silencio. Assim que acabamos, lavei a louça e guardei tudo em seu devido lugar.

- Boa noite, pai. - Murmurei enquanto subia as escadas em direção a meu quarto.

- Boa noite, Bells. - Ouvi-o responder antes de fechar a porta de meu quarto com extrema força. Tomei um rápido banho e deitei em minha cama, exausta.

Fechei os olhos fortemente, com raiva de mim mesma, por tudo o que esta acontecendo. E com raiva do Cullen's, por terem se mudado para este fim de mundo. Afinal, quem em sã consciência mudaria-se para ca? Bem que eles poderiam ter ficado aonde eles estavam. Porem, eu não deveria culpa-los por isso, a culpa não era deles, afinal. Deitei-me em minha cama, exausta e demorei a pegar no sono.

" _Observei-o ajoelhar-se a meus pés, olhei em seus olhos, interrogativa, O que diabos ele estava fazendo?_

_- Isabella Marie Swan... - Ele murmurou, assustei-me, ele nunca chamava-me pelo meu nome inteiro. - Você que se casar comigo? - Murmurou enquanto tirava uma caixinha preta do bolso e a abria para mim. O anel que pousava levemente dentro da caixinha era lindo! Prateado com um diamante bem pequeno no meio. Olhei tudo aquilo maravilhada e então voltei meu olhar as belas esmeraldas que eram donas de meu coração._

_- Sim, Edward. Eu quero casar-me com você! - Sussurrei em um fio de voz, enquanto ele colocava, sorridente, o anel em meu dedo anelar de minha mão direita. Sorri e abracei-o fortemente. Ele pegou-me no colo e colocou-me delicadamente por sobre a cama, deitando-se em cima de mim._

_Beijou-me calorosamente, com certa urgência. Agora sim, eu estava, completa."_

Meu despertador começou a tocar feito louco, acordando-me e fazendo-me gritar de susto. Olhei em volta e constatei que aquilo havia sido um sonho. _**Bem que você queria que não fosse um sonho, não é Isabella? **_, Desejo riu. Rolei os olhos e amaldiçoei-me internamente por este patético e ridículo sonho.

Liguei meu chuveiro no mais frio possível. Quando sai do banho, sequei meus cabelos, alisando-os acidentalmente. Vesti um suéter azul, uma calca_ jeans skinny_ clara e meu _all star_ branco. Sai de casa sem nem ao menos tomar café da manha.

Cheguei muito cedo na escola e desci apressadamente de minha picape, torcendo para não encontrar com ninguém pelo caminho. Minha pressa era tanta que acabei escorrendo em uma poca e agua em meu caminho, e cai no chão.

- Ótimo! - Gritei, irritada. Assim que olhei para cima estava Emmett ao meu lado, gargalhando estrondosamente, Edward a minha frente com a mão estendida para ajudar-me a levantar. E Alice do meu outro lado, rindo junto com Emmett.

- Obrigada. - Murmurei para Edward depois de aceitar sua ajudar para levantar-me. Desviei deles e segui em frente, tentando, inutilmente regularizar minha respiração.

- EI! BELLA! BELLA! ESPERA! - Gritou Alice correndo em minha direção. - Você esta melhor, Bella? - Perguntou-me, preocupada. Rolei os olhos, cansada desta pergunta. Assenti com a cabeça brevemente sem interromper minha caminhada.

- Não acredito. O que houve, Bella? - Resmungou, insistente.

- Nada, Alice. Estou bem. - Respondi com a voz rouca. Pigarreei duas vezes.

- Caramba! - Exasperou-se, falsamente. - O que custa me contar? - Insistiu.

- Você não quer saber. - Afirmei, seca e dirigi-me para dentro da escola.

Não olhei para trás e ignorei a forte dor no meu peito, que crescia a cada passo que eu deva para distanciar-me de Alice, de Emmett e de _Edward. _Andei apressadamente ate minha sala e sentei em minha mesa de sempre, banindo, inutilmente, todos os pensamentos de minha mente.

Parecia que cada batida de meu coração era uma faca que espetavam no mesmo. Conheci-os apenas a uma dia, mas toda a preocupação que eles demonstraram ter comigo, todo o carinho, todo o amor, que a dois anos eu sentia emanar apenas de Jacob, conquistaram-me profundamente. Este jogo, estava começando a ficar perigoso de mais, ate mesmo para uma especialista nele, como eu.

Assim que o sinal bateu, avisando-nos que era o horário do almoço, levantei-me rapidamente e fui em direção ao pátio, do lado oposto do refeitório, que estava quase sempre vazio. Sentei-me no banco mais afastado de todos e escondi meu rosto por entre minhas mãos. Eu lutava com todas as minhas forças para não chorar, mas era praticamente impossível.

Eu me proibira ter amigos, alem de Jake, Gabi e Lucas. Quem os Cullen's pensam que são para aparecerem aqui do nada e simplesmente mudar toda a minha vida?

Então, de repente, percebi que eu não queria e nem deveria culpar os Cullen's. Eles não sabem de meu passado, não sabem o porque de eu ser tão fria, tão melancólica. Eles não tem culpa de nada. John, este sim tem culpa de tudo. Ele estragara minha vida. Ele sugou-a como se fosse um beija-flor em uma flor. Sugou minha vida, tirou todo o brilho dela. Acabou comigo.

- Bella, não chore, por favor! - Ouvi uma voz conhecida murmurar, dolorosamente.

- O que você quer, Edward? - Perguntei, seca, enquanto limpava as lagrimas traiçoeiras que escorriam por minha face.

- Quero te ajudar, Bella! Sei como é ter uma ma lembrança, mas eu posso te ajudar!

- Jura? Como? - Desafiei-o, amarga.

- Ajudando. - Respondeu, simplesmente. Rolei os olhos. - Se você deixar-me aproximar de você, eu te mostrarei que posso te ajudar, Pimentinha. - Murmurou.

- Lindo. Jake me chama de Ketchup e você de Pimentinha. - Ironizei.

- Bella, você vai me deixar ser seu amigo? Vai deixar-me aproximar de você? - Perguntou-me com uma cara de anjinho, irresistível. Como se diz não para uma carinha dessas? Mas eu também não posso dizer sim...

- Talvez... - Respondi.

N/A:

*correndo e batendo palmas*

weeeeeeeeeeeeeee /o/

ioeheoiheoihe'... parei/

Aii gente, eu to tão feliz, vocês estão lendo a fic! *-*'

Juro que eu achei que ninguém ia ler e que eu ia ter que rasgar meu caderno ou jogar na cabeça de alguém! Mas gente, eu recebo e-mail quando alguém adiciona a minha fic nos preferidos, e eu vi que muita gente adicionou, e não DEIXOU REVIEW! *corre e se mata*

eoiehoeiheoi'

gente, por favor, deixem reviews, é muito importante. A autora é carente e precisa de reviews para postar. ruum*

cacau1005: uhuul, batee aeee também adoro drama /o/, parei/ A Bella aqui é muito escandalosa, e em um capitulo próximo eu acho que todo mundo daqui vai querer matar a coitada. eoiheoieh' Uhul, eu surtei também aqui com os apelidos eoiheoieh' Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo também! *-*' O segredo da Bella vocês vão descobrir la pelo capitulo 10 ou 11, já o do Ed, vai demorar bastante... 8)

elly laz: que bom que gostou, amr! ué, é segredo oras, não posso contar!

*risada maléfica*

alekamasenhp: vou te chamar de aleka pode? seu nome é muito grande... :X. eioheoehoeih' AAAHHH *pula em cima e abraça* Minha fic foi pros seus favoritos? *-*''''', weee /o/

Não!! o Ed não é gay, magina se eu ia fazer uma coisa dessas, sou louca mas nem tanto.. eioheoieheoi' que bom que você gostou, fico muitoooo feliz! *-*'

Gabi Molina: aeaeaeae! Você veio! Que bom que você gostou das mudanças ;), eu surtei aqui com a ideia das vozinhas, o Desejo e a Razão, ioeheoiheio' Se o povo mandar reviews vai ter post todo dia, ai chega logo logo na parte que você ainda não leu. Tudo depende das reviews.. (:

Bianca: heey! /o/ que bom que você amou! fico felicíssima! uhul (: Brigada, amr, significa muitooo pra mim! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo também! *-*'

xoxo,

Gika Salla


	5. 4 Friends, we just need them !

**Capitulo 4 - Friends, we just need them !**

Saímos do pátio juntos e andamos lenta e calmamente ate a sala de biologia, que seria a nossa próxima aula. Sentamos em uma mesa, juntos e o sr. Barner entrou na sala como um furacão. Todos riram dele e ele apenas lançou um olhar gélido para a turma, começando a aula em seguida.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção na aula por causa da proximidade de Edward. Nossas cadeiras estavam quase completamente juntas! _**Depois ainda diz que não o ama, eu não mereço! **_, Desejo resolveu me importunar. _**Ai meu Deus! Bella, por favor, controle-se e não o agarre! E sua coisa batizada de Desejo, ela não o ama! AMIGOS, é isso que eles são! **_, Razão rebateu, irritada.

Gemi de dor, aquelas duas vozinhas irritantes estão começando a me deixar com dor de cabeça. Sr. Barner lançou-me um olhar inquisitor e irritado, abaixei a cabeça tentando conter a risada. Edward olhou-me com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. _**Que sorriso! Admita logo Isabella! **_, Desejo resmungou, rolei os olhos e suspirei, cansada. _**Deixe de ser besta! Você não o ama certo, Bella?**_ , Razão perguntou-me. Apenas suspirei pesadamente e recebi um olhar questionador de Edward.

Quando as aulas terminaram, encontrei Alice a caminho do estacionamento. Ela pulou em minha frente, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, emburrada. Eu apenas ri levemente de sua reação.

- Me deve, no mínimo, um pedido de desculpas. - Murmurou, fazendo birra.

- Desculpe, Ali. Fui grossa, rude e idiota! - Sorri. Ela riu e me abraçou fortemente.

- Foi mesmo. - Confirmou, eu ri. - Ai Bella! Você me preocupou tanto, sua retardada! O que Edward lhe falou? - Perguntou-me com os olhos brilhando como dois cristais.

- Nada. Só que eu percebi que não posso mais viver sem vocês! - Sorri ao constatar a mais pura das verdades.

- VOCE ME AMAAAAA! - Alice gritou, jogando-se em meus braços novamente. Eu gargalhei e retribui o abraço.

- Uhuuuul! O que estamos celebrando? - Perguntou Emm, já pulando e nos abraçando também. Rimos dele.

- A volta da Bella! - Alice sorriu.

- Quando que a Bella foi embora? - Emm perguntou, confuso. Rolei meus olhos ao mesmo tempo que Alice.

- A volta da _nossa_ Bella. - Sorriu. Eu apenas ri. - Bella! Amanha é sábado! Quer ir la em casa? Diga siiim! - Implorou, literalmente.

- Tudo bem, não tem como se dizer não para você, não é bactéria? - Brinquei e ela mostrou-me a língua.

- Te pego na sua casa as onze horas! - Sorriu e saiu cantarolando, junto com Emmett, para o brilhante Volvo de Edward. Ri sozinha enquanto entrava em minha picape e dirigia lentamente para minha casa. Assim que cheguei em casa comecei fazer o jantar, logo, o telefone começou a tocar. Tirei minhas luvas de proteção para pegar a carne do fogão e tirei o telefone do gancho, atendendo-o.

- Alo? - Atendi, ofegante por conta da pequena corrida que tive para chegar ao telefone.

- _Oi Ketchup!_ - Claro que era Jacob.

- Oi Milkshake! - Exclamei, animada.

- _Ketch, você quer vir aqui amanha? Vai fazer um pequeno Sol... - _Sugeriu, e eu podia sentir que ele sorria do outro lado da linha.

- Não vai dar Milk! Eu vou na casa da Alice amanha.

_- Alice Cullen? - _Perguntou-me, espantado.

- Sim, por que? - Perguntei, confusa.

-_ Resolveu deixar de ser uma medrosa de primeira categoria? - _Brincou. Rolei os olhos por pura mania, mesmo sabendo que, obviamente, ele não estava vendo meu ato infantil.

- Ah! Não enxe Milk! Agora tenho que tirar a carne do fogão, depois eu passo ai em La Push para te atrapalhar! - Ri acompanhada dele.

- _Ok! Vai la antes que a carne queime. Um dia você vai cozinhar para mim! - _Exclamou, eu apenas ri.

- Um dia, Milk, um dia! Beijos cabeção! - Despedi-me.

- _Beijos, Ketch! - _Ouvi-o despedir-se antes de colocar o telefone de volta no gancho. Ru sozinha e retirei a carne do fogão. Preparei a mesa do jantar e coloquei a comida na mesa. Logo ouvi a viatura de Charlie estacionar.

- Bells? - Gritou. Não, magina, é o fantasminha Pluft que veio assombra-lo, fala serio! Não ha mais ninguém nesta casa, obvio que apenas eu estaria aqui. Mas guardei todos esses pensamentos para mim mesma.

- Aqui pai! - Respondi rindo ao imaginar qual seria a reação de meu pai se eu falasse o que eu estava realmente pensando.

- Oi Bells. - Cumprimentou-me enquanto sentava-se na mesa e começava a e s servir. Sentei-me junto a ele e servi-me.

- Pai, amanha Alice me convidou para ir na casa dela. Posso? - Pedi com a minha melhor cara de anjo.

- Alice Cullen? - Perguntou-me. Rolei os olhos e assenti. - Ok. - Respondeu, simplesmente, surpreendendo-me. Fora mais fácil do que imaginei. Logo depois do jantar, lavei os pratos e subi para meu quarto. Tomei um demorado banho e deitei em minha cama, dormindo rapidamente.

Acordei com meu despertador, assustada. Desta vez não me lembro de qual sonho tive, o que é bom, considerando que talvez tenha sido o mesmo anteriormente. Tomei um banho rápido, sequei meus cabelos, deixando-os naturais, vesti um_ jeans_ claro e uma blusa polo listrada, roxa e branca. Calce meu _all star_ preto e desci para tomar o café da manha.

Ja eram dez e meia quando um carro buzinou do lado de fora de casa. Sai e vi Rosalie em sua BMW vermelha e Alice, sentada no carona cantando alto " That's What You Get", do Paramore. Como meu azar me ama, tropecei quando tentei entrar na BMW, e tive que me segurar fortemente para não cair. Alice e Rose riram, levantei e entrei no banco de trás.

- Como voce consegue, Bella? - Alice perguntou-me, rindo.

- O azar me ama! - Respondi, arrancando mais gargalhadas nas meninas. Seguimos um caminho desconhecido por mim, enquanto cantavamos alto " If You Seek Amy", de Britney Spears, atraindo a atenção de todos a nossa volta. Logo chegamos a uma grande mansão branca de três andares.

- Amy told me thats shes gonna meet me up, I don't know where or when and now their closing up the club Oh, I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face, But its hard to see with all the people standing in the way - Cantei sensualmente, arrancando gargalhadas das meninas.

- Oh oh, Tell me have you seen her cause I'm so oh, I can't get her off of my brain, I just wanna go to the party she gon' go, Can't somebody take me home, Ha ha he he ha ha ho - Alice cantou com sua voz melódica.

- Love me, hate me, Say what you want about me, But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy - Emmett surpreendeu-nos, continuando de onde Alice havia parado. Sua voz grossa dava um tom engraçado a musica.

- Love me, hate me, But can't you see what I see? All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy. Say what you want about me, Oh but can't you see what I see? Say what you want about me. - Alice, Rose e eu acompanhamos Emmett.

- So tell me if you see her. - Cantei.

- Cause I've been waiting here forever. - Rose continuou.

- Oh baby baby if you seek Amy tonight. - Emmett continuou com uma voz afeminada, arrancando gargalhadas de todas nos.

- Oh baby baby we'll do whatever you like. - Alice riu enquanto cantava.

- Oh baby baby baby. - Eu e Rose cantamos, com nossa voz mais sexy do que eu poderia sequer imaginar que eu tinha.

- Oh baby baby baby! - Emmet e Alice finalizaram a musica.

- Ja chega cantores! O almoço ja esta na mesa! - Falou uma mulher, entrando no estacionamento com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Nos apenas gargalhávamos. Emmett logo obedeceu e saiu da garagem com Rose em seu encalço. Eu e Alice ainda riamos. - Essa deve ser a famosa Bella. - Ela sorriu enquanto aproximava-se de mim. Corei enquanto ela me abracava.

- Sou Esme. - Continuou.

- Prazer. - Sorri gentilmente.

Quando chegamos na cozinha avistei Edward, que levantou-se e caminhou ate mim, dando-me um beijo estalado na bochecha. Corei fortemente.

- Oi, Bella. - Sorriu.

- O-oi. - Gaguejei. Ótimo! _**Viu? Viu senhorita Razão? Ela gaguejou! Ela o ama! **_, Desejo gritava, vitoriosa. Reprimi um careta. _** Ela não o ama Desejo! Quando você ira entender isso? **_, Razão retrucou. _**CHEGA! **_, gritei em minha mente, provavelmente as assustando, pois elas não voltaram a me incomodar. Avistei um homem loiro, muito bonito que levantou-se e deu-me um abraço enquanto Edward voltava a sentar-se.

- Sou Carlisle. - Apresentou-se sorridente.

- Bella. - Sorri. Sentei em uma cadeira ao lado de Alice, de frente para Edward. O almoço transcorreu tranquilo, com muitas piadas de Emmett sobre mim, que fizeram-me corar e arrancar gargalhadas de todos. Senti-me como se estivesse em casa ali, como se eu fizesse parte da família. Sorri largamente com o pensamento. Depois do almoço eu, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper, sentamo-nos em uma roda na sala de estar.

- O que vamos fazer? - Perguntou Rose.

- Verdade ou consequência! - Respondeu Emm com uma feição maléfica no rosto. Pegou uma garrafa e colocou-a no meio da roda.

N/A:

Oi meu povo amado! *-*'

oeiheoeiheoiheoih' Estou tão feliz! *pulando e batendo palmas* Alguém aqui assiste Grey's Anatomy? Bom, já perceberam que a Bella ta começando a melhorar? Pois bem, nos próximos dois capítulos eu prometo que vocês vão querer estrangular a coitada. OIEHEOIHEOIHE'

aleka: Te garanto que a Bella tem razão em ficar traumatizada, o que o John fez foi terrível! *eu fiz a Bella sofrer, ruum' eoheoeiheoih * Pov do Edward vai ter daqui a pouco! No capitulo 6 já tem pov dele! ;) Te adiciono no msn siim! (:

gabi: que bom que você ta gostando! *-*', você não faz ideia de como me faz feliz que voce tenha viciado! /o/ eoiheoiehoeih'

Jess and May: Vei, eu ri paakas com sua review. que mente poluida menina! SAI DESSE CORPO QUE NAO TE PERTENCE!/parei. oeiheoiehoiehoeih'

Juuh Reis: ooooie! você veeio! /o/ que bom que amou! *pula e bate palmas*

Sunshine: Brigada! ;), espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo /o/

Elise Garcia: eoiheoieh' Aqui a Bella ainda vai sofrer muito! MUAHAHAHA *risada maléfica* /parei.

Muitas coisas aguardam no jogo de verdade ou consequência, estão preparadas? OIEHOIEHOEIH'

xoxo,

Gika Salla.


	6. 5 Verdade ou Consequência

**Capitulo 5 - Verdade ou Consequência**

- Eu amo verdade ou consequência! - Gritou Alice, batendo palmas freneticamente. Emmett girou a garrafa enquanto revirava os olhos para Alice, que aquietou-se depois de alguns segundos de euforia.

EmmettXEu. Que lindo.

- Verdade. - Escolhi, pesarosa.

- Bom, todos nos notamos os olhares que Mike da para você.. - Emm começou. Olhei-o, preocupada. Mike lançava-me olhares? Ergui uma sobrancelha, confusa. Todos riram.

- E... ? - Incentivei-o.

- Bom... é verdade que você e o Mike tiveram um 'caso'? Se é que você me entende... - Emm perguntou-me, com um sorriso malicioso brotando em seus lábios. Rolei os olhos.

- Todo mundo te entende Emmett. - Murmurei, arrancando gargalhadas estrondosas de todos na sala.

- Tanto faz! - Emmett fez bico. - Agora responda! - Ordenou. Fiquei pensativa por um momento, deixando a tensão pairar por toda a sala, um momento de suspense não mata ninguém, certo? Observei o rosto de todos na roda, Alice estava surpresa, provavelmente achando que eu estava confirmando a pergunta de Emm, esforcei-me para não rir.

Rose estava pensativa, avaliando-me dos pés a cabeça, Emmett ria, ou melhor, gargalhava. Jasper apenas encarava-me indecifravelmente, Edward, ele era o mais confuso de todos. Ele estava uma mistura de emoções, confuso, raivoso, nervoso, tenso, preocupado e mais alguma outras emoções que não pude detectar. Rolei os olhos para todos e abri um sorriso enquanto direcionava meu olhar para Emmett.

- Isso é uma completa... mentira! - Revelei - Como puderam achar que era verdade? - Eu ri. Todos riram junto comigo, olhei para Edward, e este agora estava com uma feição aliviada. Sorri instantaneamente. Rolei a garrafa novamente.

EdwardXRose

- Verdade... - Escolheu Rose, incerta. Emmett lançou um olhar mortífero para Edward, com se avisasse para ele não exagerar na pergunta. Edward sorriu, cínico.

- Hm... é verdade que você namorou aquele Drake? - Perguntou Edward, referindo-se a alguém de sua antiga cidade, que eu, obviamente, não conhecia. Emmett engoliu em seco e Rose corou fortemente.

- Aquele rechonchudinho? - Perguntou Rose.

- Sim. - Confirmou Edward. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, envergonhada. Emmett ficou completamente vermelho e todos rimos de sua reação, menos Rose.

- Você realmente achava que ela não tinha dado para ninguém alem de você, Emm? - desafiou, maldosamente, Jasper. Arrancando gargalhadas de todos. Rose jogou um almofada em Jasper e Emm ficou mais vermelho ainda. Eu, Alice e Edward estávamos nos matando de tanto rir. Emmett apenas girou a garrafa, furioso.

AliceXEu.

- Verdade, novamente. - Sorri, angelicamente.

- Chata! - Resmungou Alice. - Ok... hum... é verdade que você tem um passado ruim? - Perguntou-me. Olhei para ele no instante em que essas palavras foram proferidas por seus lábios. Como diabos ela sabia daquilo? Eu não havia lhe contado nada! Olhei para ela, surpresa, senti lagrimas descerem pelo meu rosto, e apressei-me a limpa-las.

- Sim. - Sussurrei quase inadivelmente, abaixando a cabeça o máximo possível.

- COMO? - Emmett gritou. - Bella tem um passado tenebroso? Do Diabo? Conte! - Paralisei com a penúltima palavra proferida. Diabo... sem ser convidado, um flashback passou por minha mente.

_Flashback_

_"- Solte-me! Seu monstro! Diabo! _

_- Nunca irei solta-la. Você é minha, apenas minha, Bellita."_

_End of Flashback_

- EMM! Você a fez chorar! - Gritou Rose, fazendo-me voltar a realidade. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e limpou, delicadamente, as lagrimas traiçoeiras que rolavam livremente por minha face.

- Conte o que aconteceu, Bellita. - Emmett pediu. Olhei para ele, surpresa. Bellita? _Serio?_

- Não. - Respondi, rudemente, fazendo-o calar-se. - Vamos apenas continuar o jogo. - Sugeri.

JasperXEdward.

- Desafio. - Escolheu Edward, animadamente. Jasper deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Terás que receber um beijo de... Bella! - Sorriu. Paralisei, olhando-o, abismada. Eu não poderia beijar Edward, de jeito nenhum! Isso é incabível!

- Acho melhor não... - Disse Rose, notando minhas feições de desespero. Lancei-lhe um olhar de agradecimento e ela sorriu.

- Ah não! Agora eu quero ver um beijo! - Insistiu Emm. Lancei-lhe um olhar gélido.

- Verdade! Vocês formam um ca... - Interrompi Alice com um olhar mortal, que a fez calar-se.

- Eu não vou beija-lo. - Manifestei-me, decidida. _**Não é por falta de vontade... **_, Desejo sussurrou em minha mente. Rolei os olhos por habito e torci mentalmente que Razão não respondesse. _**Argh! Desejo, você é mesmo impertinente! **_, Razão rebateu. Suspirei, cansada.

- Sou tão feio assim? - Edward perguntou-me, fingindo-se de magoado.

- Não! - Respondi rápido de mais, arrancando risadinhas de todos menos Edward. - Bom... é... - Hesitei. - Complicado.

- Vai dizer que nunca beijou? - Emm arqueou uma sobrancelha, fazendo-me rir levemente.

- Vai nessa... - Ironizei - Não vou explicar.

- Você nunca explica nada! - Reclamou Rose, fazendo-me rir.

- Por que não posso. - Respondi, simplesmente.

- Como assim? - Alice insistiu, curiosa. Pigarreei uma vez. - Eu vou descobrir! - Completou a baixinha. Ri levemente.

- Boa Sorte. - Respondi ironicamente. Alice encarou-me, furiosa e eu apenas arqueei uma sobrancelha, desafiando-a. Ela ficou vermelha de raiva e eu gargalhei.

- Ainda tem que dar um beijo no Edward, Bella. - Disse Alice, maleficamente. Eu a fitei com raiva e ela sorriu cinicamente. Ok, agora era guerra.

- Ok. - Todos olharam-me, inquisitivos e eu apenas dei um sorriso leve. Levantei e aproximei-me de Edward, que encarava-me, confuso. Agachei atras dele e depositei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, logo voltando para o meu lugar.

- ISSO NAO FOI UM BEIJO! - Gritou Alice, nervosa.

- Foi um beijo. Se Jasper queria outro tipo de beijo devia ter especificado! - Sorri brilhantemente com a minha inteligência. Alice bufou e rodou a garrafa, furiosamente, Edward encarava-me indecifravelmente.

EmmettXEu.

- Injusto! Essa garrafa se apaixonou por mim! Não é possível! Só cai em mim! - Reclamei. Todos riram. - Desafio! - Escolhi, sorridente.

- Terás que ir ate o jardim de biquini e seduzir o nosso vizinho. - Emm sorriu maliciosamente e eu gargalhei.

- Isso é serio? - Perguntei, espantada.

- Sim. - Ele sorriu.

- Ok. Alice me empresta um biquini? - Sorri.

- Claro! Siga-me. - Respondeu, rindo.

Subimos para o seu quarto, que era muito rosa, e enorme. Ela emprestou-me uma sandália salto alto preto e um biquini minúsculo também preto, o qual cobri apenas o essencial, deixando a mostra todo o resto. O biquini tinha pequenos desenhos de flores brancas, espalhadas por toda parte de baixo do biquini e a de cima. Desci as escadas lentamente, e observei as feições dos meninos e de Rose, que esperavam-me no pé da escada.

- Assim ate eu te pego, Bells. - Brincou Jazz, levando um forte tapa no braço de Alice. Eu gargalhei com a feição de Emmett, que encarava-me como se eu fosse comida, logo levou um tapa de Rose também. Edward estava petrificado, parecia uma estatua e sua boca estava entreaberta. Quando passei por ele, colei meus lábios em seu ouvido.

- Fecha a boca se não o mosquito entra. - Sussurrei, apenas para provoca-lo. Eu sabia que era errado mas foi irresistível. Apanhei o som de Emmett e sai para o jardim deles. Todos ficaram observando-me sentados em cadeiras de Sol, longe de onde eu iria seduzir o vizinho, que eu nem sabia quem era. O jardim dos Cullen's e o jardim do vizinho eram separados apenas por uma grade. Coloquei o som, delicadamente, em cima de uma mesinha que havia ao lado de uma cadeira. Liguei-o e coloquei minha musica preferida, "If You Seek Amy" de Britney Spears. ( N/A- recomendado ler daqui em diante ouvindo a musica If You Seek Amy, para a leitura ficar mais divertida )

Comecei a rebolar conforme as batidas da musica, e a cantar sua letra. Meus movimentos eram sensuais, assim como aprendi com Gabi, que ensinara-me a dançar sensualmente. Logo vi um velhinho, de cabelos grisalhos, barbudo e com um rosto angelical aproximar-se de mim do outro lado da grade. Ri internamente e fechei meus olhos. Virei-me de costas para a grade e comecei a rebolar mais do que o necessário, fazendo movimentos delicados para cima e para baixo. Ouvi um ofegar, segurei a risada e virei-me para observar o velhinho.

- Ola.. - Saudei-o com uma voz extremamente sensual. Sua boca estava entreaberta, logo iria começar a babar. Mordi meu lábio inferior para não gargalhar ali mesmo. Andei ate ficar de frente para ele, com apenas a grade separando-nos. - Posso fazer algo pelo senhor?

- T-talvez... - Gaguejou. - Quer entrar? - Sugeriu. Mordi o lábio um pouco mais forte, estava difícil não rir.

- Ela não pode! - Ouvi a voz de Edward. Virei-me em direção a voz com um sobrancelha erguida. Avistei Edward aproximando-se de mim. Eu o olhei confusa, por que ele estava estragando o meu momento tão... _magico_? Assim que ele chegou perto de mim, prensou-me contra a grade.

- Desculpe. - Murmurou o velhinho, logo nos deixando a sós.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Edward? - Perguntei sem conseguir segurar o riso.

- Isso. - Respondeu-me colando nossos corpos e aproximando sua boca da minha. Encarei-o assustada e surpresa. E agora? O que eu faço?_** Beija logo caramba! Você sabe que o ama, você sabe que quer beija-lo! BEIJA! **_, Desejo gritou, deixando-me com mais vontade ainda de beija-lo. _**Pare e pense, Bella. Quão bem você o conhece? Evite que tudo se repita mulher! Proteja todos os que você ama! NAO O BEIJE!! **_, Razão gritou, estressada. Eu não sabia a quem dar ouvidos e a cada segundo que passava a boca de Edward ficava mais próxima da minha.

_**Beija! Me escuta Isabella! Beije-o! **_, Desejo repetia em minha mente. _**NAO! Bella, não o beije!**_, Razão rebatia toda vez que Desejo insistia. Logo os lábios de Edward já estavam colados aos meus, e eu não me importava com mais nenhum segredo, nenhum John, e nenhuma vozinha irritante. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços, automaticamente, puxando-o para mais perto de mim. Aprofundei o beijo o máximo que pude, furiosamente. Nossas línguas eram urgentes, como se estivéssemos esperando por muito tempo por esse beijo.

Seu gosto era perfeito, inexplicavelmente delicioso. Sua língua ágil, travava uma batalha com a minha, explorando cada canto da boca de ambos. Colei-o mais a mim, como se fosse possível, e tentei aproveitar o máximo que podia daquele beijo. Ele levantou-me no ar, sem quebrar o beijo, enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura, e ele prensou-me mais ainda contra a grade. Eu sentia meu pulmão gritar por ar, mas eu o ignorava disciplinamente, pois eu queria que aquele maravilhoso beijo durasse para sempre. Que tudo e todos sumissem da face da Terra e existisse apenas eu e ele. Bella e Edward. Apenas, sem John, sem medo, sem passado.

Sentia cada célula de meu corpo pegar fogo, a sensação de ter a boca dele colada junto a minha, cada parte de seu corpo encostando no meu, sentir suas delicadas e grandes mãos acariciando minha cintura, era inexplicável. Delicioso. Maravilhoso. Concerteza a melhor sensação que existe. Fechei mais ainda minhas pernas envolta de sua cintura, como em uma demonstração clara de que eu queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre e de que eu não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca, e principalmente de que, eu estava amando poder, finalmente, sentir o gosto daqueles convidativos lábios.

De repente, ouvimos um pigarro alto e forte. Separamo-nos imediatamente, e eu corei mais do que um pimentão. Avistamos Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper, olhando-nos confusos, menos Emmett e Alice. Emmett nos olhava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e Alice olhava-me sugestivamente, estava claro que eu teria de dar todos os detalhes deste maravilhoso beijo, para ela. Então foi quando percebi. Eu beijei Edward Cullen. Meu amigo, o homem pelo qual estou apaixonada! _**Ha! Viu? Ela admitiu que esta apaixonada! **_, Desejo interrompeu-me. _**Cale-se. Por um mísero momento CALE-SE!**_ , ordenei por pensamento.

Agora, depois deste maravilhoso beijo o que me restava era o arrependimento. Arrependimento pois eu sei, que agora que provei deste delicioso sabor, não vou poder viver sem os beijos de Edward, sem sua maravilhosa caricia na cintura, que fez-me delirar enquanto o beijava. Arrependimento. Isso que sobrou para mim.

- Acabaram de se comer ai? - Emmett perguntou, soltando uma estrondosa gargalhada. Eu sentia meu rosto pegar fogo. Não apenas pelo fato de que eu acabara de beijar Edward Cullen mas sim pelo fato de que eu estava realmente envergonhada por ter sido pega no ato.

- Não deixe-a sem graça Emm! - Repreendeu-o Rose.

- Gente, já é tarde e eu tenho que ir por que ainda tenho que preparar o jantar para o meu pai. - Inventei a primeira desculpa que me veio a mente. Eu precisava sair dali, o mais rápido possível.

- Eu te levo para sua casa. - Edward sorriu, radiante.

- Não! Não precisa Edward, de verdade... Rose pode me levar, certo? - Olhei sugestivamente para Rose, que aparentemente, ignorou por completo o meu olhar.

- Na verdade, eu e o Emm temos algo para fazer... se é que vocês me entendem... não posso leva-la Bella, desculpe. Mas o encalhado do Edward pode. - Sorriu para mim em um pedido de desculpas. Rolei os olhos e suspirei.

- Tudo bem... - Sorri, envergonhada. Andamos silenciosamente ate seu brilhantemente irritante Volvo, ele abriu a porta do carona para mim, educadamente, e eu entrei. Logo, vi-o sentado ao meu lado, no banco do motorista. Ele arrancou o carro e seguiu rumo a minha casa.

O caminho fora silenciosamente constrangedor, eu estava remoendo-me inteiramente de culpa pelo beijo, pois aquilo não fora apenas um simples beijo que se da em um cara bonito que você encontrou, aquilo fora um _amasso, _se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos apenas Deus sabe o que poderia ter acontecido. O maior problema agora era... eu não podia dar nenhuma esperanças para Edward, eu tinha que deixar claro que éramos apenas amigos. _Apenas _amigos.

Logo ele estacionou seu brilhante Volvo em frente a minha casa. A viatura de Charlie não estava a vista, e a casa estava escura e silenciosa, sinais claros de que Charlie ainda estava no trabalho. Respirei profundamente umas seis ou sete vezes, era agora ou nunca.

- Edward... - Comecei, cautelosa.

N/A:

Preparadas para querer arrancar cada fio de cabelo da Bella? Bom, preparem-se, garanto que todas daqui irao querer crema-la viva! IOEHEOIHEOIHE'

Gente, eu vou chorar, serio. Recebi de novo e-mails de que gente adicionou minha historia nos favoritos, e eu fico muito feliz, mas... eu fui checar nas reviews e não tem review dessas pessoas que adicionaram minha fic aos favoritos, ou ao story alert. Por favor gente, deixem uma review, não vai matar ninguém, e vai deixar-me muito feliz.

Desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas eu sai de manha cedo e voltei de noite. E ai eu ate liguei o computador para postar mas eu comecei a assistir Grey's Anatomy, e ai já viu ne? Me perdi completamente, desculpem-me.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capitulo, Ed&Bella finalmente se beijaram! /o/ Tentei dar o meu melhor para descrever o beijo deles (:

Here we go to the answers ! :

Elise: MUAHAHA, obrigada pela permissão! Farei a Bella sofrer mais do que qualquer pessoa já sofreu na vida! *medodemim/ oieheoiheoieh' Que bom que gostou do Desejo e da Razão! Eu amei de mais quando eu tive essa ideia! *-*' Jura? Qual a sua fic?

cacau: heey!/o/ A Bella TAVA ficando normal, no próximo capitulo ela piora, e podes crer que você vai querer mata-la... eioheoeihoieh' Eu amo a musica If You Seek Amy, tanto que eh a musica que o Emm canta e que a Bella dança!*-*' Imagina? O EMMETT cantando If You Seek Amy? oieheoiheoihe' Bom, acho que ja deu para perceber o que a Bella vai fazer, no próximo capitulo, prepare-se. Não deixe nenhum objeto quebravel perto de você... :X Fico felicíssima ( weeee/o/) que você tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo. Espero que tenha gostado desse. Ele deu um trabalhão... ruum* eioheoihe'

germana: oieheihoeih' Capitulo 10 ou 11 você ja vai saber o que o fdp* do John fez com a Bella! ;) questão de paciência... (: Brigadao, amor! o pov do Edward vem ai, próximo capitulo já tem ;)

Ci whatever: heello! OIEHOIEH', aii amr, pulei de alegria aqui que você tenha amado! *-*' Você fez uma escritora desiludida feliz! (: OIEHEOIHEIOH', caalma, logo logo você saberá o que o John fez..(: E sim, o Edward já esta completamente apaixonado pela Bella, foi amor a primeira vista! *-*', confesso: eu tenho uma paixão por amor a primeira vista. EOIEHEOIH'

Vitoria: OEIHEIEEOIH', Verdade ou consequência. The beeeeest' game ever! weeeeeeee /o/

oiehoieheoihoeih' TOUCHE, acertou em cheio, o Ed pegou a Bella, ruum*, e eu ainda revelei um pedacinho do passado da Bella aii nesse capitulo, agradeçam-me! ruum* YEY! Ela disse que ta amando, ela disse que ta amando *cantarolando e rebolando* OIEHOEIH'

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo! O próximo aguarda muitas lagrimas e acesso de raiva. oieheoiheoieh' Não quebrem o computador meninas! (:

Meninas! Quem quiser me adicionar no orkut: - adicionem a vontade. ;) [ essa bosta aqui não deixa colocar links, então me achem pelo e-mail (: ]

Agora vou-me, assistir mais um pouco de Grey's Anatomy - viciada em Grey's apresentado-se, Hi! I'm addicted to Grey's!- [/taparei.

xoxo,

Gika Salla


	7. 6 Eu não vou desistir de você assim

**Antes do inicio deste capitulo eu quero pedir desculpas. No capitulo cinco eu cometi um erro, muito comum mas ainda assim um erro. Esqueci de colocar a parte em que Bella troca de roupa para voltar para sua casa. Quero que entendam que este erro é comum e pura falta de atenção. Desculpem-me por te-lo cometido, de agora em diante prestarei mais atenção as minhas revisões.**

**_Capitulo 6 - "Não vou desistir de você assim... tão facilmente"_**

Musica recomendada para o capitulo - _Don't Ask Why - Vanessa Hudgens_

_I remember the day I first met you_

_You really caught my attention_

_Didn't know I was looking for a rescue _

_I wasn't thinking that hard_

_Now and then I was there in the moment _

_I was ready for nothing_

_That doesn't mean that I really didn't love you _

_While I'm breaking your heart_

Eu senti seu olhar pairando sobre mim, eu simplesmente não conseguia encara-lo.

- Prossiga... - Incentivou-me a continuar. Havia preocupação e curiosidade em sua voz. Senti as lagrimas ameaçando a cair, mas eu não podia demonstrar nenhuma fraqueza, não agora. Direcionei meu olhar para frente, encarando fixamente a arvore ao longe " _Isso é necessário " _, eu encorajava-me mentalmente repetidas vezes.

_**Edward Cullen Point Of View**_

Ela desviou seu olhar de mim e começou a encarar algo ao longe, meu olhar estava fixo a sua perfeita face, cada milímetro dela, tão perfeitamente desenhado. Eu estava curioso para saber o que lhe afligia tanto, mas algo, dentro de mim, informava-me que não seria uma boa noticia para meu coração.

- O que fizemos... hoje... no jardim - Ela estava com dificuldade para falar, sua voz falhava varias vezes. - Foi - Ela hesitou. - Errado. Abri minha boca para protestar mas ela levou o dedo indicador a minha boca, calando-me.

_Don't ask why _

_Before we get too close just let me_

_Say good bye _

_It's easier this way_

_Don't ask why_

_Before you ask the question and_

_I die inside _

_Just let me walk away _

- Edward... - Ela continuou. - Somos apenas amigos, eu sei que aquele beijo provavelmente não significou nada para você, assim como não significou nada para mim. Mas é necessário eu lhe falar o que estou prestes a falar, então preciso que você não me interrompa. - Ela pediu. Olhei-a com desdém. Então o nosso beijo não significou nada para ela? O que isso queria dizer? Que ela não gosta de mim?

Senti meu coração se apertar com essa possibilidade. O que eu senti quando conheci Bella fora inexplicável, algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes em toda a minha vida. Nunca levei muitas meninas a serio, e a que eu levei nunca causou-me todos os sentimentos que Bella me causa. Sempre tive a mulher que eu quisesse nas palmas de minhas mãos, eu podia fazer o que eu quisesse com elas. Agora Bella... tão frágil, tão... incansável. Tão misteriosa, tão intrigante, tão decente, tão... diferente. Ela simplesmente conquistou-me de um jeito que nenhuma outra mulher conseguiu fazer. E duvido que qualquer outra consiga.

_I feel bad that I let my past hurt you _

_'Cos I really didn't mean to_

_I was lost I was lucky you found me_

_But it only got worse_

_Right now while you're looking right at me,_

_The emotions so scary_

_Doesn't mean that I really don't love you _

_When I'm making you hurt_

- P-prossiga. - Gaguejei ao repetir a palavra proferida por meus lábios instantes antes. Admito que estou aterrorizado com o que ela esta prestes a revelar. O nosso beijo significou muito para mim, mas aparentemente não significou nada para ela.

- Edward... não é nada com você... - E la vamos nos com a famosa desculpa do "Não é você, sou eu." - Mas eu não me sinto _deste _jeito por você.

- Deste jeito? - Perguntei, debilmente.

- Sim, eu não estou apaixonada por você, Edward. - Murmurou, fria. Toda a dor que existia em sua voz, desaparecera, ela estava completamente fria e indecifrável. - E sei que aquilo foi apenas um beijo, um beijo e nada mais. Eu apenas quero deixar isso claro, para não interferir em nossa amizade.

_Don't ask why _

_Before we get too close just let me_

_Say good bye _

_It's easier this way_

_Don't ask why_

_Before you ask the question and_

_I die inside _

_Just let me walk away_

- Espera... então você esta dizendo que aquele beijo não foi nada alem de um... beijo? - Perguntei, novamente igual um pateta que não entende o que lhe dizem.

- Sim.. Não. Significou. Nada. - Ela murmurou, pausadamente, como se estivesse falando com alguém com sérios problemas mentais.

- Tudo isso é por causa de seu passado? - Arrisquei, lembrando-me do jogo de verdade ou consequência, quando começamos a discutir o passado de Bella, e ela acabou triste.

- Vamos esquecer do beijo e continuar apenas amigos. - Ignorou minha pergunta.

- Por...

_And though I want this more than ever_

_I wish there was another way_

_You see my words can only hurt you_

_Until his shadow fades away_

_Ohh_

- Não torne isso mais difícil. - Interrompeu-me. - Não quero perder sua amizade, Edward. Apenas amigos. - Completou, friamente.

- Tudo bem. - Minha voz saiu estrangulada. Ela saiu rapidamente do carro, praticamente correndo ate sua casa, abriu a porta mais rápido do que imaginei ser possível e entrou, fechando-a fortemente. Fiquei estático por alguns segundos, respirei fundo, limpei as lagrimas que ameaçavam descer por meu rosto e liguei o carro, dirigindo rapidamente ate minha casa.

_Don't ask why _

_Before we get too close just let me_

_Say good bye _

_It's easier this way_

_Don't ask why_

_Before you ask the question and_

_I die inside _

_Just let me walk away (let me walk away)_

Ela não me ama do jeito que eu amo ela, simples. Ela apenas quer ser minha amiga, mais nada. Eu apenas tenho que aceitar que desta vez, eu não consegui a mulher que eu quero, ela me beijou e então me desprezou, me jogou no lixo. Balancei a cabeça negativamente. O que diabos estou pensando? Isso é ridículo! Fora apenas um beijo e eu a conheço a apenas dois dias! Isso não é tempo suficiente para ama-la.

_**Bella Swan Point of View**_

Assim que fechei a porta, encostei as minhas costas nela e escorreguei ate o chão. Abracei meus joelhos e pousei minha cabeça por entre eles. As lagrimas já rolavam ferozmente por meu rosto, molhando minha calca jeans, minha blusa, meu cabelo e todo o meu rosto. O arrependimento que senti depois do beijo fez Desejo sussurrar quando falava, já Razão gritava e jogava tudo em minha cara. Razão mostrou-me que eu estava colocando-o em risco, e que o beijo fora um completo erro. Era como se Desejo tivesse enfraquecido, tamanho o meu arrependimento, e Razão, tivesse fortalecido e tomado conta de todo o meu corpo.

De um jeito ou de outro, eu sabia que o que eu acabara de fazer era o certo, de que eu não podia envolver-me com Edward, e que ser apenas amiga dele já o colocava em um risco, pelo qual nenhuma pessoa deveria ser submetida. Beijar ele fora um erro, isso estava comprovado. Arriscar uma relação com ele? Isso estava fora de cogitação! Completamente errado e... perigoso de mais para qualquer pessoa aguentar. Fechei meus olhos fortemente e mordi meu lábio, em uma tentativa frustrada de conter os soluços que dominavam a minha garganta. A dor, a dor que toma conta de meu corpo, de cada célula que o compõe, é inteiramente insuportável.

_Don't ask why _

_Before we get too close just let me_

_Say good bye _

_It's easier this way (It's easier this way)_

_Don't ask why_

_Before you ask the question and_

_I die inside _

_Just let me walk away_

Levantei do chão com muito esforço e subi as escadas, tropeçando em cada degrau. Liguei o chuveiro no mais frio possível, tirei minha roupa e entrei rapidamente nele. Assim que sai, coloquei a calca rosa de meu pijama, e a blusa vermelha de meu outro pijama, na qual estava desenhado o Piu-piu. Amarrei meus cabelos em coque terrivelmente mel-feito. Lavei meu rosto e desci as escadas, segurando-me no corrimão para não cair. Quando fui abrir a porta da geladeira para preparar o jantar vi um bilhete de Charlie. Peguei-o em minhas tremulas mãos e li-o varias vezes ate entender, por conta de minha tremedeira, meus olhos não conseguiam acompanhar as letras confusas de meu pai.

" _Bells,_

_Billy convidou-me para ir em uma viagem de pescaria com ele._

_Tirei alguns dias de folga da delegacia para poder ir._

_Sei que você sabe se cuidar. Desculpe por não poder estar ai._

_Volto em alguns dias, provavelmente no sábado. _

_cuide-se, Charlie"_

Respirei profundamente algumas vezes, amacei o bilhete e joguei-o, com extrema força, no lixo ao lado da geladeira. Ouvi a irritante campainha tocar insistentemente.

- Ja vai! - Gritei enquanto corria para a porta. Abri-a e dei de cara com uma seria Alice e outra seria Rosalie.

- O que diabos você fez com Edward? - Alice interrogou-me, irritada. Estremeci ao ouvir o nome dele ser pronunciado.

- Hm? - Murmurei, confusa.

- Edward, Isabella! O que você fez com ele? Ele chegou em casa muito triste, não falou com ninguém e subiu diretamente para o quarto dele! - Exasperou-se Rosalie, arqueando as duas sobrancelhas para mim, desafiadoramente.

Aquela informação matou o que restava de meu coração. Para ele ficar triste deste jeito era por que ele também me amava. _**Chega Isabella! Basta! Aquele beijo fora o fim da linha! Pare de duvidar de si mesma. Você sabe que é errado! **_, Razão gritou comigo. E como o esperado, Desejo não respondeu. Pisquei repetidas vezes para evitar que as lagrimas acumuladas em meus olhos, caíssem.

- O que ha com você? - Alice perguntou-me, preocupada.

- Nada. - Menti. Nem mesmo para mim, isso soou convincente.

- Conte-nos! - Rose e Alice exigiram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos para o meu quarto. - Sugeri. Elas assentiram e nos subimos lentamente, com o silencio pairando no ar, para o meu quarto. Alice deitou em minha cama e Rose sentou-se na ponta da cama. Sentei-me no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, de frente para elas.

- Desembucha. - Rose exigiu.

- Não é nada gente, serio! Eu não fiz nada. Apenas expliquei para ele que aquilo fora apenas um beijo. - Sorri tristemente.

- E aquele amasso todo foi apenas um beijo? - Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Sim, apenas um beijo e mais nada. - Menti descaradamente. Aparentemente eu não convenci nem Alice nem Rosalie, que olharam-me, rindo.

- Bella, você tem que fazer um curso de mentiras. - Alice riu.

- Você não convence nem uma mosca. - Rosalie confirmou, gargalhando.

- Me deixem em paz! - Gritei, levantei do chão na intenção de sair do quarto mas fui impedida por Alice, que puxou-me para deitar ao seu lado na cama.

- Conte-nos a verdade. - Pediu Alice enquanto eu deitava, contra a minha vontade, ao seu lado.

- Não é nada meninas, de verdade. - Dei um pequeno sorriso amarelo. Rosalie rolou os olhos e deitou-se ao meu lado esquerdo, deixando-me no meio, entre Alice e Rose.

- A verdade. - Rose exigiu.

- Ok. - Suspirei, derrotada. - Meninas, não é nada, de verdade. Eu apenas não quero me envolver. E eu não quero machucar Edward nem nada, então resolvi já deixar tudo claro.

- Você não quer se envolver ou você tem medo? - Alice perguntou-me, olhei-a espantada - Sim, eu sou observadora. - Afirmou, rindo.

- Eu não quero. - Menti novamente.

- Pare de mentir! Você não nos engana! A VERDADE! - Exasperou-se Rose.

- Ok, ok! Eu tenho medo, pronto falei. - Disparei, deixando-as confusas por alguns poucos segundos. E então Rose e Alice me olharam, carinhosas.

- Por que tem medo? - Rose perguntou, delicadamente.

- Eu realmente acho que ainda não estou preparada para lhes contar essa historia e nem vocês para ouvi-la. - Afirmei, convicta.

- Estamos sim. - Rose e Alice exclamaram juntas.

- Acreditem, não estão. - Afirmei. Ouvimos uma musiquinha preencher o silencio que havia se instalado no quarto, Alice remexeu em sua bolsa e retirou dela, um celular rosa brilhante. Ela abriu-o e posicionou-o em seu ouvido direito.

- Alo? - Atendeu, colocando no viva-voz e deixando o celular em cima de meu joelho.

- _Alice Cullen! Volte para ca agora! - _Estremeci por inteira ao ouvir a voz de Edward soar por todo o comodo. Rose e Alice me olharam, provavelmente percebendo minha tremedeira. Rose riu baixinho e Alice esbanjou um enorme sorriso. Apenas rolei meus olhos.

- Calma Eddie! Estou óptima aqui na casa da Bells, obrigada. - Alice respondeu, inocentemente.

- _ALICE! Se você falou algo para Bella, considere-se uma Polly Pocket MORTA! - _Exasperou-se. Olhei Alice, rindo, que deu de ombros com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Rose mordia o lábio inferior para não cair na gargalhada.

- Ela já sabe Edward. - Alice informou-o, apesar de meus sinais desesperados para que ela não o fizesse.

- _O QUE? - _Ele berrou - _Alice! Você é uma bactéria morta! Quando eu colocar minhas mãos em você, você ira para o seu ENTERRO! _

- Ai, que irmão mau que eu tenho. - Alice brincou. - Acalme-se, amanha a Bella ira a nossa casa novamente, almoçar com a gente. Beijinhos irmaozinho! - E desligou.

- Alice... - Comecei a negar, porem ela levantou a mão direita em sinal de que ela queria que eu me calasse, o que eu fiz prontamente.

- Você vai. E sem discussões. - Rose afirmou, convicta. Apenas suspirei, cansada e derrotada.

- Voltamos amanha para te pegar, as onze horas em ponto, mocinha! - Alice informou-me, enquanto ela subia na BMW de Rose. Observei-as se afastarem e então entrei novamente em casa.

Arrastei-me, literalmente, escada a cima, em direção ao meu quarto. Deitei com a roupa que estava mesmo, fechei meus olhos com força máxima e cobri-me ate não restar nenhuma parte de meu corpo para fora do cobertor. Demorei para pegar no sono. Acordei assustada com o meu despertador, nove horas, ótimo! Remexi-me na cama, com uma vontade imensa de ignorar Alice e Rose e ficar para sempre ali, deitada, com os olhos fechados, sem ter de encarar os meu problemas. Cobri-me novamente ate a cabeça e não deixei nenhuma parte de meu corpo para fora do cobertor.

Depois de algum tempo, ouvi a campainha tocar insistentemente, porem eu a ignorei. Logo senti algo, ou alguém, pulando ao meu lado, na cama. Descobri apenas o meu rosto e dei de cara com Alice, que pulava em minha cama como uma garota feliz que acabou de ganhar uma nova Barbie. Rose estava do meu outro lado, pulando cincronizadamente com Alice. Rolei os olhos.

- O que querem? - Murmurei com a voz rouca, o que obrigou-me a pigarrear algumas vezes.

- Viemos te buscar. - Sorriu Alice.

- Como entraram? - Indaguei.

- Não é muito inteligente o lugar onde você esconde sua chave. - Rose sorriu enquanto balançava a chave de minha casa na minha frente.

- Não me importa, eu não vou! - Exclamei, convicta. Alice e Rose se entreolharam, a próxima cena de que me lembro foi Alice, ligando o chuveiro o mais frio possível e me colocando debaixo dele com roupa mesmo. Dei um grito por conta da sensação da agua fria em contato com a minha pele.

- ALICE! - Gritei, irritada. Ela correu para fora do banheiro.

- Tome um banho. Virei te tirar dai daqui a cinco minutos. - Informou-me. Resolvi não discordar, ninguém pode saber do que esta pequena bactéria é capaz.

Tomei um banho rápido, e como prometido, Alice veio me "buscar" depois de exatos cinco minutos, coloquei uma calca jeans básica e uma blusa vermelha de mangas 3/4 que realçava meus seios, tinha um decote em V, que não era vulgar, mas também não era careta. Calcei um sapato/sapatilha preto e prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Limitei-me a passar apenas uma base, e quase voei em Alice quando ela quis fazer-me de boneca, e maquiar-me por inteira. Pelo menos, eu a deti.

Descemos e entramos em um porsche amarelo, o qual eu deduzi ser de Alice, ja que ela o olhava com tamanho carinho e amor. Em pouco tempo já estávamos na mansão dos Cullens, Emmett abraçou e girou-me no ar como se eu fosse uma pena, rindo estrondosamente. Jasper deu-me um forte abraço, apenas. E eu deduzi que Esme e Carlisle não estavam em casa, e sim, trabalhando. Logo Alice puxou-me escada a cima ate uma porta branca, como todas as outras, deixou-me ali e saiu correndo. Deduzi esta ser a porta do quarto de Edward. Quando eu ia sair dali de fininho, a porta se abriu, revelando um Edward sonolento, com apenas uma calca moletom, com seus fortes músculos a vista. Segurei-me no batente da porta para não cair, e ele olhou-me surpreso.

- A-alice. - Murmurei como explicação. Ele deu um sorriso triste.

- Claro. - Riu e convidou-me para entrar. Por educação, entrei e sentei confortavelmente em sua cama, ele deitou-se ao meu lado.

- O que faz aqui? - Ele perguntou-me.

- Alice arrastou-me ate aqui. Ela não escuta, não é? - Ele riu baixinho.

_**Edward Cullen Point of View**_

- Aparentemente não. - Ri, e relembrei-me da conversa que tive com Alice quando ela chegara em casa depois de ter ido na casa de Bella.

_Flashback*_

_- SUA BACTÉRIA ATREVIDA! - Grite quando a vi adentrar a casa. - Como ousa falar tudo para Bella?_

_- Acalme-se Eddie! Eu tenho boas noticias! - Ela sorriu. Eu estava a ponto de pular em seu pescoço e estrangula-la ate ela implorar para viver._

_- A Bella te ama! - Rose gritou enquanto corria para seu quarto, provavelmente fugindo de mim._

_- O que? - Indaguei, incrédulo._

_- Isso mesmo que ouviu, Eddie! A Bella te ama! E te ama muito! Todo aquele papo de ' foi apenas um beijo ' é total e completamente mentira! Ela apenas tem medo!_

_- Medo de que?_

_- Também não sei! Provavelmente de se envolver! - Ela sorriu e entrou em seu quarto. - Boa noite, Eddie._

_Fim do Flashback*_

- Alice contou-me o ocorrido em sua casa. - Revelei, sorrindo. Ela encarou-me vermelha de raiva.

- EU VOU MATAR AQUELE PROJETO DE GENTE! - Ela gritou e saiu pisando fundo ate minha porta, peguei-a no colo antes que ela pudesse abandonar o quarto e coloquei-a deitada em minha cama.

- Por que tens tanto medo? - Indaguei-a, olhando em suas profundas orbes de chocolate.

- Complicado. - Disse, simplesmente.

- Eu posso aguentar. - Garanti.

- Mas _eu _não. - Ela riu tristemente e se levantou da cama, indo novamente em direção a porta. Corri e segurei-a pelo braço. Ela virou-se para me encarar.

- Não vou desistir de você assim... tão facilmente. - Garanti-a.

**N/A:**

Oi gente! Como vocês tão? Gostaram do capitulo? Espero que sim. Por favor não matem a coitada da Bella... matem o John /o/ eoiheoeih

Elise: Hey amr! OIEHEOIHE', não se preocupe eu também acho a Bella uma completa idiota... Oi? eoiheoie' Ah! Pode deixar que eu vou passar nas suas fics sim! ;)

Ci whatever: Ooi amr! OEHEOIH', rolou um amasso intenso... :X, a Alice é insistente sim. Tadinha da Bella, ela ainda vai sofrer muito por causa da Alice ;). Que bom que gostou do capitulo, amr! Calma, jaja você saberá da verdade... (:

Brunna Luisa Cullen: Oi, amr. Obrigada por ter percebido o meu erro, eu realmente não tinha visto que eu esquecera desta parte da historia. Obrigada por deixar uma critica, todos aqui, provavelmente, sabem o quanto uma critica é necessário para o desenvolvimento de um autor/autora. Mas sua critica foi vaga, se ainda estiver lendo isto aqui quero lhe pedir para que deixe uma critica um pouco mais construtiva, que especifique o que na minha fic você não gostou, pois assim, poderei crescer e desenvolver minha escrita, e melhorar a historia. Obrigada (:

Saty: oooi amr! que bom que esta gostando da historia! *-*' eoiheoieh' O passado da Bella esta escondido a sete chaves! Vai demorar um pouquinho ainda para ele ser revelado... (: Obrigada amor, de verdade! *-*

germana: IOEHOEIHEOEOH' eu também odeio o John, todas as minhas amigas que leram esta fic no caderno em que eu a escrevi, também odeiam o coitado. Prepare-se, que logo logo você vai odia-lo mais ainda.. ioeheioheioh' O vizinho foi torturado, tadinho. IEOEOIHEOIH'

Mimy Cullen: Que bom que gostou do capitulo! *-*' Fico muito feliz! Corre para ir consolar o Ed, se não você perde pra mim! IOHEOIEHOEIH' /parei. Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo também!

Raissa Cullen: EOIHEOEIH', que bom que gostou do beijo. Dei o meu melhor para descrever tipo... o beijo perfeito. 8). OIHEOIEH', chegou perto de acertar, na verdade ela mentiu mesmo, mas deshaqueto! :D Tadinho do velhinho, ele sofreu, coitado! OIEHEOIH'

gabi: heey amoore! Que bom que amou *-*' *pula e bate palmas*. Espero que ame este capitulo tambem! :)

Sunny Aris: Oi amor! Desculpa não ter respondido a sua review antes, mas você postou a review no momento em que eu estava postando o capitulo... :P mas to respondendo agora/o/. Que bom que esta gostando amor! *-* Me deixa muito feliz saber disto! Relaxa ! Escrever bíblias em reviews é fazer uma autora feliz. OEHOEHI', quanta pergunta! OMEC! eoiheoiheoh', bom... eu não posso responder nenhuma delas, por que se não eu estrago todo o mistério da fic. Mas posso dizer que o John ainda vai trazer muitos, muuuitos problemas. Espero que você continue lendo, e gostando! (:

vitoria: heey amor! Pois é, nunca acaba em boa coisa... ;/... mas ainda tem muitas surpresas guardadas! *-*'

Ainda ha muitas surpresas amores, e o que o Edward quis dizer com ' Não vou desistir de você assim... tão facilmente' ? Only God Knows, And Me! eoiheoiehoeih'

Continuem lendo! ;)

xoxo,

Gika Salla


	8. 7 Insistência

**Capitulo 7 - Insistência**

_**Edward Cullen Point of View**_

Bella encarou-me indignada, surpresa, e muitas outras emoções, as quais não foi possível identificar. Ela engoliu em seco e desvencilhou-se de mim, saindo correndo escada a baixo. Respirei fundo e fechei a porta de meu quarto. Andei lentamente ate minha cama, onde deitei-me, fechando os olhos.

Bella é tão diferente de outras garotas! Em minha antiga cidade, eu tinha apenas que estalar os dedos e uma fila enorme de mulheres aparecia a minha frente. Mas Bella... ela é simplesmente indiferente a minha presença, diz que não me quer, apesar de termos tido o que, na minha opinião, fora o melhor beijo de todos os tempos. Ela é simplesmente irresistível, e eu estou certo de que irei consegui-la para mim, não importa como. Mas essa garota conseguiu, pela primeira vez, capturar meu coração.

_**Bella Swan Point of View**_

O que diabos Edward queria dizer com "_Eu não vou desistir de você assim... tão facilmente_"?. Corri escada a baixo, trombando em Alice, que esperava-me no pé da escada. Suspirei fortemente e encarei-a com raiva.

- Por que contou o que eu lhe contei em minha casa, a Edward? - Indaguei, irritada.

- Desculpa. Eu só quero que vocês fiquem juntos. - Ela distorceu o rosto em um biquinho. Rolei os olhos sem deixar sua face de coitadinha influenciar-me.

- Nos não vamos ficar juntos Alice. Simplesmente não vamos. - Afirmei, convicta.

- Mas... - Tentou discutir, inutilmente.

- Sem mas. - Interrompi-a. - Leve-me para casa, Alice. Por favor.

- Tudo bem. - Suspirou derrotada pela primeira vez.

Eu e Alice adentramos seu porsche amarelo berrante, pedi para deixar-me em La Push, em First Beach. Alice atendeu meu pedido prontamente. Despedi-me de Alice e desci de seu porsche rapidamente, andei por algum tempo pela First Beach e logo encontrei Jake, que abraçou-me e rodou-me no ar.

- MILKSHAKE! COLOQUE-ME NO CHAO! - Gritei enquanto ria dele. Ele fez cara de ofendido e colocou-me no chão. Ergui uma sobrancelha em claro sinal de desafio, mostrando que eu não iria pedir desculpas por ter gritado com ele. Ele apenas deu-me a língua e desamarrou a cara, sentando na areia. Sentei ao seu lado e desfiz meu sorriso. Ele olhou-me, interrogativamente.

- O que houve agora, chocolate do meu Milkshake? - Perguntou-me, preocupado. Dei de ombros. - Conte-me. - Exigiu.

- Ai Jake! Eu vou me suicidar, o que acha? Eu espero vir um tornado e ai eu pulo do penhasco. - Sugeri, com um certo tom de ironia, mas não inteiramente.

- Isabella Marie Swan. - Jacob exclamou, pegando meu rosto por entre suas duas mãos - Nunca, nunca mais sequer pense em se matar, ouviu bem? Se você sugerir isso novamente irei falar para Paul, que ira fazendo uma sessão de espiritualismo em você. - Ele riu acompanhado por mim.

- Calma, Jake. Eu apenas sugeri, por favor não chame o Paul! - Implorei de brincadeira. Ele rolou os olhos e soltou meu rosto.

- Mas o que aconteceu? - Repetiu, insistentemente.

- Nada Jake. Eu apenas queria te ver. - Menti.

- Ja lhe contei que você é uma péssima mentirosa? - Perguntou-me, dando ênfase na palavra 'péssima'. Rolei os olhos e dei-lhe um fraco soco no ombro.

- Ja. - Confirmei sorrindo. - Jake, eu vou indo, eu apenas sentia falta do seu abraço, homem gigante! - Sorri e ele fez cara de ofendido. - Tchau, cabeção. - Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Tchau tampinha de garrafa. - Ele sorriu e retribuiu meu beijo.

Fui para casa andando mesmo, passei todo o tempo desta enorme caminhada pensando. Pensando em como em tanto pouco tempo, Edward fez-me ir as nuvens, em como os Cullens fizeram-me mudar. E em como eu me apeguei a eles em tanto pouco tempo! Ha dois dias atras eu estava evitando a tudo e todos, não falava com ninguém e evitava fazer amigos. Logo, os Cullens chegam e mudam tudo, conquistando-me no primeiro dia deles nesta cidade dos infernos.

Cheguei em casa depois de duas horríveis horas de caminhada debaixo da chuva. Entrei no banho assim que cheguei. Quando sai, coloquei um moletom simples e desci as escadas, logo ouvi uma musiquinha irritante preencher a silenciosa sala. Corri ate o barulho e notei que era meu celular. Abri-o e li cuidadosamente a mensagem que acabara de chegar.

"_Esqueceu-se de mim, Bellita? Eu certamente não me esqueci de você. Te Amo._

_John."_

Assim que acabei de ler deixei o celular escorregar por entre meus dedos. Meus joelhos fraquejaram e eu cai. Logo, uma escuridão tomou conta de minha mente e eu me perdi na inconsciência. Abri meus olhos lentamente e a ofuscante luz obrigou-me a fecha-los novamente. Respirei com dificuldade e tateei pelo chão para achar meu celular, assim que o peguei abri meus olhos e li a mensagem novamente.

Joguei o celular no chao e sai correndo da casa. Entrei na floresta com o objetivo de encontrar a _minha _campina. A qual eu ia sempre que havia alguma dificuldade com a qual eu não sabia lidar, meu refugio. Encontrei-a rapidamente, posso ser desastrada e burra, mas uma coisa que eu sei fazer é caminhar. E a floresta é exatamente como a minha segunda casa.

Joguei-me no meio da campina, deitando-me na macia grama que obtinha. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. John, eu SABIA! Ele não ira desistir de mim, eu o conheço como a palma de minha mão. Agora, ainda duvidam que eu não tenha bons motivos para evitar Edward? Por que diabos ele tinha que lembrar-se de que eu existo? Alguma loura não podia aparecer em sua vida e faze-lo esquecer-se de que eu um dia sequer existi?

Esperança completamente vã. Depois de dois anos junto a John eu consigo saber cada mísero passo que ele da em um plano. Ele não ira desistir de mim assim... tão facilmente. Rolei os olhos lembrando-me do que Edward dissera. Ridícula, esta é a definição de minha vida.

- Bella? - Sobressaltei-me ao ouvir a voz de Edward vindo de trás de mim. Sentei rapidamente na grama e girei o corpo para ficar de frente para ele. Ele estava sentado, com um sorriso em seu rosto.

- O que faz aqui? - Perguntei, friamente. Eu não estava com cabeça para lidar com ele neste momento.

- Apenas andando. E você?

- Esta é minha campina. - Murmurei, grossa.

- Não sabia que esta era sua campina. - Sorriu docemente. Rolei os olhos, irritada.

- Bom, fique longe, não estou com paciência para conversar. - Fui direto ao ponto.

- O que houve para lhe deixar tão irritada? - Perguntou-me preocupado.

- NAO LHE INTERESSA! - Gritei e sai correndo dali.

Cheguei em minha casa rapidamente. Subi para meu quarto e deitei em minha cama, desabando em lagrimas. Era incrível o poder que John exercia sobre mim mesmo sem nem estar presente. O que eu não entendo é o por que de John achar tão praseroso acabar com toda a minha vida. Ouvi o telefone de casa tocar. Com os dedos trémulos, estendi minha mão e peguei o telefone em meu criado-mudo.

- A-alo? - Gaguejei temerosa.

- _Bella! Vamos a La Push amanha? Diga Sim! Sim sim sim sim! - _Era Alice. Dei um suspiro de alivio.

- Alice! - Exclamei alegre. - Não sei se vai dar.

- _Fala serio! Por favor Bella! Vai fazer Sol amanha! Muito muito Sol! - _Eu conseguia imaginar Alice quicando de alegria por estar fazendo Sol amanha.

- Alice... - Gemi.

- _Por favor! - _Implorou. Rolei meus olhos por puro habito, mesmo sabendo que Alice nam veria tal ato infatil.

- Ok. - Suspirei, derrotada.

- _Eba! Esteja pronta as 15h! Eu passarei ai para te buscar! Beijos! - _E desligou.

- Beijos. - Murmurei para o nada e desliguei o telefone. Afundei meu rosto no travesseiro e dormi.

.

.

.

Acordei exageradamente cedo, tomei um demorado banho de banheira e assim que sai do banheiro notei que o Sol reluzia alegremente no céu. Espantei-me com tal fato, Alice estava certa, ou seja, não ha nada que vá fazer-me escapar de ir para La Push hoje. Quem sabe eu não encontro Jake e ele me salva de la? Rolei os olhos com meu estúpido pensamento.

Vesti uma blusa listrada preta e branca, com gola V e mangas curtas, uma calça jeans confortável e meu amado all star branco. Deixei meu cabelo solto, caindo levemente em ondas por meu ombro. Enrolei enquanto tomava meu cafe-da-manha, sem vontade de ir para a escola. Quando sai de casa, deparei-me com uma visao extremamente maravilhosa.

Edward segurava uma rosa vermelha em sua mão direita, estava encostado em seu Volvo prata e encarava-me com um sorriso estonteantemente perfeito dançando em seus lábios. Quase tive um enfarte quando o vi, _quase. _Respirei fundo e caminhei lentamente ate ele.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? - Perguntei friamente, enquanto me aproximava dele.

- Vim te buscar para ir a escola comigo. - Deu de ombros. - Quer carona? - Perguntou inocentemente enquanto entragava-me a rosa vermelha.

- Obrigada. - Eu sorri e peguei a rosa - Mas nam preciso de carona.

- Eu insisto. - Ele sorriu.

- Edward...

- Eu insisto! - Repetiu. Rolei meus olhos.

- Vou sho colocar a rosa em um vaso. - Informei. Corri para dentro da casa e coloquei a rosa vermelha em um vaso qualquer, saindo instantes depois. Edward estava ali, com a porta do carona aberta para mim. Sorri e entrei no carro, ele fechou a porta e entrou no banco do motorista, arrancando com o carro em seguida.

- Qual sua cor predileta? - Perguntou-me de repente. Olhei-o confusa, por que ele quer saber minha cor favorita?

- Vermelho. Por que? - Respondi.

- Nada. - Deu de ombros - Por que vermelho?

- Sei la. Acho a cor bonita, sexy, e etcetera. - Respondi corando.

- Representa as suas bochechas. - Ele riu e eu corei mais ainda. - Ja teve quantos namorados?

- Hm... temos mesmo que falar sobre namorados?

- Tantos assim? - Perguntou, indignado.

- Não! - Eu ri. - Apenas não gosto do assunto.

- Por que? - Indagou-me, pigarreei uma vez e ele fechou a cara, fazendo-me rir. Ele abriu a porta para eu poder sair do carro. Sai e fui em direção da minha primeira aula.

- Te vejo no almoço. - Gritei já ao longe. As aulas passaram muito rápido e logo já estava na hora do almoço.

_**Edward Cullen Point of View**_

Assim que o sinal tocou avisando-nos de que estava na hora do almoço, eu corri porta a fora. Estava louco para ver Bella novamente. Adentrei o refeitório e peguei meu almoço, assim que me aproximei da mesa de meus irmãos observei que Bella não estava sentada ali, mas uma bandeja cheia de comida ocupava o espaço de Bella na mesa.

- Onde esta Bella? - Indaguei.

- Ali. - Respondeu Alice, apontando para algum lugar perto de nossa mesa. Segui com o olhar seu dedo para ver para onde apontava. Bella aparentava ter uma discussão com um homem alto desconhecido, com a pele amorenada e cabelos pretos. Provavelmente o namorado dela. Senti meu rosto queimar, e forcei-me para não correr e roubar Bella daquele idiota.

Vi-os darem um abraço e não consegui reprimir uma careta enquanto sentava-me em minha cadeira. Logo, Bella voltou para mesa sem muito entusiasmo. Sentou-se em sua mesa e olhou tristemente para mim.

- Quem era ele? - Indaguei tentando, inutilmente, esconder o ciúme de minha voz.

- Jake. - Respondeu simplesmente.

- Você parece triste... - Observou Jasper, olhei para ele, que deu de ombros. Bella deu de ombros juntamente com Jasper.

- Tanto faz. - Respondeu sem tocar em sua comida.

- Do que estavam falando? - Alice indagou, curiosa.

- Nada. - A voz de Bella parecia... morta.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei, preocupado.

- Nada. - Respondeu. O sinal tocou e ela jogou toda sua comida fora. Andamos em silencio para a sala, e em silencio permanecemos a aula inteira. No final da aula andamos ainda em silencio para o meu Volvo, entramos e eu dei a partida no carro.

_**Bella Swan Point of View**_

Uma musiquinha irritante preencheu o silencio que havia se instalado no Volvo de Edward. Peguei meu celular e atendi rapidamente.

- Alo? - Atendi.

-_ Fala Ketch! _- Só podia ser.

- E ai Lu? - Perguntei sentindo um sorriso brotar em meu rosto.

- _Tudo beleza. Como estão as coisas ai?_

_-_ Indo. - Menti. - Eu sobrevivo. E a Gabi?

- _Ja superou tudo. As vezes ainda tem um pouco de medo, mas ela ja se recuperou bastante. E voce?_

- De mal a pior, Pão-de-Queijo, de mal a pior. - Murmurei, melancólica.

- _Por que? - _Perguntou-me, preocupado.

- Nada de interessante, cabeção. Como anda você e a Ellen?

- _Terminamos. - _Ouvi-o suspirar do outro lado da linha.

- Serio? Por que? - Preocupei-me.

- _Ciúmes de você._

_- _O QUE? - Gritei. - Ciúmes de mim? Ela terminou com você, por minha causa?

- _Sim. Ela diz que eu coloco você em primeiro lugar e que para eu namorar ela eu tinha que escolher entre ela e você. Eu achei um absurdo._

_- _E é um absurdo, Pão-de-Queijo! Mas espera, você me escolheu?

- _Claro! Você é muito mais importante._

_- _Também acho. - Brinquei.

- _Tenho que ir amor! Beijos. - _Despediu-se.

- Beijos! - Desliguei.

- Pão-de-Queijo? - Indagou Edward com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Sorri para ele.

- Sim. Um de meus amigos de Phoenix. - Sorri.

- Amigo? - Perguntou-me, fazendo-me rir.

- Sim, apenas meu amigo, Edward. - Confirmei, descendo do carro.

- Ate as 15 horas Edinho! - Sorri e abri a porta de casa.

- Ate, Pimentão. - Despediu-se e arrancou o carro.

Entrei em casa e suspirei pesadamente. Eu podia sentir que essa ida a La Push não acabaria em boa coisa.

_**N/A:**_

Oi genteee!!/o/

Desculpem por ter demorado para postar, digamos que a internet estava inacessível aqui. EIHEIOEHEIH'

Raissa: EIHEIOEHEOIH', eu tambem amooo isso de quando o homem fica insistindo e não desiste da mulher que ele ama! *-*' EOIHEOEIH', o que o John fez você ira saber apenas no decimo capitulo. :) Aqui esta o post, espero de coração que tenha gostado 8)

Sunny: OIEHEIOH', weeeeee /o/ somos duas, eu tambem tenho uma pequena queda por homens que tem sentimentos!eioheoeih' Alice pomponzinhu feliz Cullen? OIEHOIEHEOIH' eu ri muito alto aqui! ameei/ ioeheihoe' Logo, logo vocês vão ter uma parte do mistério revelado. :)

Mimy: wee /o/, você gostou do capitulo! *-*''' espero que tenha gostado deste aqui também! :) A Alice e a Rose são insuportáveis! IOEHEIOEOIH' Voce nem imagina como o John a fez sofrer, tadinha...:P

Germana: OIEHEIOEHIO', mata o John que eu te ajudo! :) Não vou poupar detalhes, pode ficar calma, coloquei o máximo de detalhes que me foi permitido (: EEOIEHEOIH' voce vai ver o que o Ed quis dizer com isso, basta esperar... ;)

Marianne: IOEHEIOH', esta ai o post, espero que você tenha gostado ;). OMG, ela vai me matar :O *sai correndo e gritando* /parei. eioheoihe' vou passar nas suas fics sim amor! Pode deixar! ;)

Ci whatever: Sim sim, o Ed aqui eh todo romântico ! *-*' Ai esta o post, espero que tenha gostado *-*'''

gabi: OIEHOEIH', weee /o/ você amou! *-*' *faz dancinha feliz*

Alice: Que bom que amou o capitulo amor, espero que tenha amado este também! *-*' A Alice eh feliz! oieheioheoihe' Fique a vontade para matar o John, eu ainda te ajudo com o meu revolver super-potente, vermelho dos teletabis! *-*''' eioheoeieoih'

Espero que tenham gostado minhas piriquitas, (eu chamei vocês de piriquitas? :O eioheoieh') Heey, se eu postar minha outra fic aqui no site " Powerful Secrets " alguém vai ler? Quem for ler levanta a mão! eioehioeh'

;)

xoxo,

Gika Salla


	9. 8 La Push baby, It's La Push

**Capitulo 8 – La Push baby, it's La Push**

_**Edward Cullen Point of View**_

Fui para casa imaginando como seria a nossa pequena viagem a La Push. Estacionei meu Volvo ao lado do porsche amarelo de Alice. Assim que abri a porta de casa fui baleado por perguntas de uma Polly Pocket e de uma Barbie.

- Como foi? – Rose perguntou com os olhos brilhantes, assim como os de Alice.

- Conversaram sobre o que? Você contou para ela? O que ela disse? Vocês estão namorando? – Alice disparou, parando de falar apenas quando levantei a palma de minha mão e tapei a sua boca.

- Não Alice. Não estamos namorando, e o resto não é da conta de vocês! – Resmunguei e disparei para o meu quarto em velocidade recorde. Fechei a porta em um estrondo e joguei-me na cama.

Fechei meus olhos e peguei no sono logo em seguida.

- ACORDA EDWARD! – Acordei assustado com o berro de Alice em meu ouvido. – Ate que enfim Edward! Se troca! Já são duas e meia!

Levantei correndo, tomei o banho mais rápido do mundo e coloquei uma roupa simples e leve. Desci de dois em dois degraus, deparando-me com todos os meus irmãos me esperando ao pé da escada.

- O Edpaixonado acordou! – Emmett anunciou. Rolei meus olhos e dei-lhe um soco no ombro, o qual fora retribuído.

- Morra Emmett. Quem vai comigo? – Perguntei.

- EU! – Alice gritou e entrou em meu Volvo sem ser convidada.

- Eu vou com meu ursão! - Informou Rose entrando no jipe de Emmett, que riu estrondosamente.

- Eu vou contigo, _man!__** – **_Jasper informou, entrando em meu Volvo ao lado de Alice. Entrei no banco de motorista e dei a partida.

Em pouco tempo eu já estacionava em frente a casa de Bella. Buzinei três vezes e desci do carro para espera-la. Encostei na porta do banco do carona e enfiei minhas mãos no bolso da bermuda.

Logo vi-a sair de sua casa deslumbrantemente. Ela parou na minha frente, sorrindo. Bella usava a parte de cima de um biquíni branco, com uma flor na parte direita, preta. Um shorts branco e chinelos havaiana, em sua mão esquerda havia uma bolsa preta.

Não resisti e a abracei. Ela retribuiu o abraço um pouco hesitante. Assim que a soltei, abri a porta do carona para ela entrar no carro, o que ela fez rapidamente. Entrei no banco de motorista novamente e dei a partida no carro.

- Bella? – Alice chamou.

- Fale. – Bella respondeu.

- Quando voltarmos de La Push vamos fazer uma reunião só de meninas lá em casa? – Alice sugeriu.

- Não sei não, Lice... – Bella gemeu.

- Por favor! – Alice praticamente implorou. Bella bufou, derrotada.

- Eu não tenho escolha mesmo. – Bella suspirou. Alice bateu palmas repetidas vezes, mais feliz do que nunca. Eu gargalhei com a cena. – Isso. Ri da minha desgraça, otário! – Bella completou, dando-me um pedala. Gargalhei mais ainda.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos a First Beach, assim que chegamos, avistamos Emmett e Rosalie se beijando, deitados na areia.

- Arranjem um quarto! – Bella gritou enquanto se sentava em um lugar aleatório. Emmett e Rosalie se separaram sem nenhum constrangimento. Rolei meus olhos e sentei ao lado de Bella.

Logo Alice e Jasper sentaram-se ao meu lado e Rosalie e Emmett sentaram-se ao lado de Jasper.

- Quem quer entrar no mar? – Alice perguntou.

- EU! – Gritaram Rose e Bella em uníssono. As três saíram correndo ao mesmo tempo, em direção ao mar. Consegui ver Bella jogando Alice no mar, e então elas começaram a brincar de jogar água uma na outra.

- E ai EdCat? Primeira vez que não conquista alguém? – Emmett riu.

- Não se mete aonde não é chamado Emmett! – Sibilei.

Então, as meninas voltaram correndo, ofegantes.

- Emm, me da um abraço? – Bella pediu. Por que diabos ela queria um abraço de Emmett? Por que ela não pedira um abraço a mim?

- Claro pimentinha. – Emmett sorriu para mim, triunfante. Reprimi a minha vontade de dar-lhe a língua. Bella o abraçou, jogando algo dentro de sua bermuda.

- FILHA DA P*** - Emmett gritou. Todos nos caímos na gargalhada e Bella começou a correr de Emmett. Ele deu-a a língua e sentou-se emburrado ao lado de Rosalie. Logo um homem forte, com cabelos pretos, pele castanho-avermelhada abraçou Bella por trás.

Se Jasper não tivesse me segurado eu teria voado em cima do tarado que atreveu-se a tocar em Bella. Afinal, quem era ele para chegar e abraçar Bella assim? E por que diabos ela esta se virando e o abraçando de volta?

- Ketchup! – O _go go boy_ sorriu.

- Milkshake! – Bella sibilou, alegre.

- Melhor? – Ele perguntou com um olhar preocupado. C.I.N.I.C.O.

- Indo, Jake, indo. – Bella sorriu. – GENTE! Este é Jacob, Milkshake! Jake estes são meus amigos, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e Edward. – Ela apontava para cada um de nos enquanto falava nossos nomes. Ele a segurou pela cintura enquanto sorria para todos nos, reprimi uma careta.

- Ótimo! – Alice gritou. – De onde você é Milkshake?

- Se acalme EdCat! Parece que você vai ter um colapso. – Emmett gargalhou, chamando a atenção de um olhar preocupado de Bella, que mordia o lábio inferior. Respirei fundo, em uma tentativa frustrada de me acalmar.

_**Bella Swan Point of View**_

Eu simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção na conversa que pairava em nossa roda, eu estava muito concentrada olhando fixamente para Edward, que as vezes, retribuía o meu olhar.

- Qual desses é ele? – Jake perguntou-me em sussurros.

- Edward. – Sussurrei de volta.

-Gatinho. – Jake sussurrou.

- JACOB! – Gritei dando-lhe um tapa de leve no ombro, todos me olharam confusos e eu corei.

- Agressiva. – Resmungou de brincadeira. Dei-lhe a língua e ele riu.

Rosalie e Alice começaram a falar de grifes e moda e os meninos falavam de futebol. Eu suspirei e me levantei, indo em direção ao mar. Quando eu estava na metade do caminho, senti doid braços não muito musculosos envolverem a minha cintura.

- Que foi, Edward? – Perguntei.

Ele me virou para ficar de frente para ele, e eu fiz o maravilhoso erro de olha-lo diretamente nos olhos. A sorte era que ele estava me segurando pela cintura, se não, eu duvido que eu ainda estaria em pé.

- Esta brava comigo? – Ele me perguntou. Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Não. – Respondi. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e completamente sincero.

_**Edward Cullen Point of View**_

Eu iria mostrar a Jacob, de um jeito ou de outro, que Bella era minha. Bom, não era exatamente minha, mas um dia ela seria, isso era certeza. Ela tentou desvencilhar-se de meu abraço, em vão, eu estreitei mais ainda meus braços em volta de sua cintura.

- Esse Jacob tem por acaso alguma irmã, ou prima? – Testei por maldade, para ver se eu era o único que sentia ciúmes. Ela ficou roxa, azul, verde, vermelha. Eu sorri, então ela também sente ciúmes, interessante...

- NAO TE INTERESSA! – Ela gritou enquanto tentava sair de meu abraço dando vários tapas em meus ombros.

_**Bella Swan Point of View**_

Quem ele achava que era para me perguntar um coisa dessas? Para que ele queria saber se Jake tinha uma irmã ou uma prima? Para fazer sexo com ela?

CLARO! Ele é um homem! E é isso que os homens querem. E como ele não conseguiu comigo ele quer com outra, e eu aqui sofrendo, e achando que ele me amava e que eu podia tentar me arriscar novamente.

As pessoas gostam de me fazer sofrer ou o que? Eu comecei a me debater nos braços de Edward, dando tapas em seu peito, em uma tentativa de fugir de seu abraço e sair correndo dali. Talvez me afogar no mar. Eu já conseguia sentir as desgraçadas lagrimas ameaçando rolar por minha face.

- Me solte! – Ordenei com a voz falha, o que entregou-me completamente.

_**Edward Cullen Poin of View**_

- Por que você esta chorando, Bells? – Perguntei.

- AH! – Gritou inconformada – Depois de achar que você era realmente decente e completamente diferente dos outros homens, depois de pensar seriamente em tentar vencer meus medos, você se mostra sendo o idiota que eu achei que você não fosse. – Ela esbravejou. – E eu não posso sequer chorar? – Finalizou.

Encarei-a perplexo. Ela havia realmente acreditado em minhas palavras? Olhei-a intensamente nos olhos.

- Você realmente acha que eu faria algo assim, Bella?

- S-sim. – Ela gaguejou tentando não chorar, sem sucesso.

Peguei seu rosto delicadamente com a minha mão direita, levantei-o e olhei em seus olhos.

- Pois você esta errada. – Revelei colando meus lábios aos sela em seguida.

Ela resistiu no começo, mas acabou desistindo e se entregando ao beijo. Ela passou os braços pequeninos por meu pescoço, puxando-me para mais perto dela, eu a segurei por sua cintura, colando seu corpo ao meu o maximo possível. Nosso beijo era desesperado, como se fosse o ultimo.

Ela puxava meus cabelos, minhas mãos percorriam suas costas expostas, por conta do biquíni.

_**Bella Swan Point of View**_

Aquele beijo era devastador, único, delumbrante. _**BELLA! Lembre-se de que ele apenas quer leva-la para cama! Afaste-se dele! , **_Razão, que a muito tempo não aparecia em minha mente, gritou.

Em uma coragem súbita, empurrei Edward para longe de mim. Fuzilei-o com os olhos.

- EDWARD! – Gritei indignada.

- Bella! Eu perguntei aquilo brincando, eu queria saber se eu era o único que sentia ciúmes aqui. Nenhuma outra garota me importa, apenas você. Foi idiota de minha parte, eu sei.

- O-o q-que? – Gaguejei. Ele abriu meu sorriso torto preferido e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos quentes e extremamente brancas.

- Bella... – Ele suspirou. – Eu te amo. – Suas orbes verdes ardiam de sinceridade. – Eu nunca seria capaz de te machucar.

Eu o olhava incrédula. Não havia como ele me amar. Simplesmente não havia como. Eu não conseguia raciocinar com seu olhar em cima de mim. _**Que o mundo se exploda, Isabella! Ele disse que te ama! Beije-o e o resto que morra! , **_Desejo gritou com fúria. _**NAO! Bella, não! Ele quer apenas te usar e jogar fora! Ele esta mentindo! Não o beije, Isabella, naaao!, **_Razão rebateu, desesperada.

Reprimi uma careta. Olhei nos olhos de Edward, aproximei-me dele resolvi seguir o que Desejo gritava, uma vez na vida. Beijei-o com todas as minhas forças restantes. Minhas mãos voaram automaticamente para seus cabelos, e as mãos deles percorriam as minhas costas, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passavam.

Eu estava ficando completamente sem ar, e quando nos separamos para respirar, sua boca desceu para a minha nuca, onde ele fez a festa. Beijou, lambeu, chupou. Eu já estava delirando, puxei sua boca novamente de encontro a minha, beijando-o ferozmente.

E então uma salva de palmas lembrou-me de que estávamos em uma praia publica e que nossos amigos, provavelmente, nos assistiam.

- Isso é melhor do que filme de romance! – Reconheci a voz estridente de Alice. Separei-me de Edward, corando. Ele distorceu o rosto em um biquinho e eu ri.

Logo, ele abriu os olhos, e suas esmeraldas encaravam-me seriamente.

- Bella, eu te amo muito, de verdade. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa um dia conseguira amar outra. Você quer namorar comigo?

Meu deus! E agora? O que eu faço?

_**ACEITA! ACEITA se não eu roubo um corpo e te estrangulo Isabella! **_, Desejo gritou. _**Bella. Pense bem, esta pode não ser uma idéia assim tão maravilhosa. **_, Razão avisou-me.

Ok. Eu realmente preciso de um psicólogo

**_N/A:_**

**Raissa**: Ai meu deus do ceu! Jura que voces faziam isso? IOEHEOIHEOIHEOIH' EURIMUITOALTO' [/parei. Ta ai o post, espero que voce tenha gostado ;)

**Clara**: Brigada amoor! Que bom que voce amou''' *-*. Pode matar o John a vontade, eu deixo! ;). Ta ai o post, espero que tenha gostado.... :)

**Elise**: Quais? :x eoiheoeihoeih' Voce esta falando com uma pessoa completamente curiosa, agora vai ter que contar quais motivos... ruum*

**Alice**: weeeeeeeee /o/ Ja tenho uma leitora para a minha proxima fic! *-*'. Ainda to pensando em colocar ela aqui, mas acho que nao vou colocar nao.. :/ Ta ai a ida a La Push, mas ainda tem muitas coisas para acontecer em La Push! MUAHAHAHA. eoiheoieh' Caalma! Mais dois capitulos e vai ter a explicação do John!

**Mimy**: IEI! Voce gostou do capitulo! *-*' espero que tenha gostado desse aqui tambem! :) O pao-de-queijo eh um fofo, pode apostar, ele ainda vai aparecer muito na fic! ;)

**S****aty**: WEEEE /o/, agora eu tenho duas leitoras para a minha proxima fic! *corre e bate palmas* [/parei. Que bom que voce ta amando, amr! *-*'''' Espero que tenha amado esse capitulo aqui tambem!

**germana**: TCHARAM, esta aii a ida a La Push, ainda tem mais, mas eu parei em uma parte critica por que eu sou ma! OIHOIEH' Edward com ciume eh a melhor coisa! *-*''''

**bia**: Que bom que ta amando, amr! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem!

**Bianca**: eoiehoeheoih' pega uma faca que eu pego um martelo, e a gente estraçalha meu computador! oiheoieheioh'. Ja fiquei irritada com esse negocio que sempre da pau... ruum* eioheoeih'

Nao me matem por eu ter parado bem na hora em que a Bella diz Sim ou Nao para o Edward! Eh surpresa! E eu quero muitas reviews viiu? Se nao eu nao posto... ruum*

:D

Beijooos amoores!

* me matem!! Eu soh tenho mais uma semana de ferias.....)`:


	10. 9 The Answer

_**Anteriormente em Love's Stronger**_

- _Passageiros do vôo 379 com destino a Seattle, por favor ir para a sala de embarque._

_._

_- Alice Cullen, prazer._

_._

_- Gente, gente! Esta é a Bella!_

_._

_- Edward Cullen, muito prazer._

_._

_- Bom, eu acho que me apaixonei de novo Jake! Só que eu não quero isso! Eu não quero apaixonar-me novamente, Milkshake! E se tudo acontecer novamente? Nem fale que não vai acontecer por que você sabe tão bem quanto eu que é muito possível que ele cumpra sua promessa! E se..._

_._

_- Eu também te amo Ketchup, mas o que você vai fazer? _

_- Não faço a mais remota idéia._

_._

_- Bella, você vai me deixar ser seu amigo? Vai deixar-me aproximar de você?_

_._

-_ Resolveu deixar de ser uma medrosa de primeira categoria?_

_._

_- Sim, eu não estou apaixonada por você, Edward._

_._

_- Meninas, não é nada, de verdade. Eu apenas não quero me envolver. E eu não quero machucar Edward nem nada, então resolvi já deixar tudo claro._

_- Você não quer se envolver ou você tem medo?_

_- Ok, ok! Eu tenho medo, pronto falei_

_._

_- Não vou desistir de você assim... tão facilmente._

_._

"_Esqueceu-se de mim, Bellita? Eu certamente não me esqueci de você. Te Amo._

_John."_

_._

_- Bella, eu te amo muito, de verdade. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa um dia conseguira amar outra. Você quer namorar comigo?_

_**Capitulo 9 – The answer !**_

Encarei-o surpresa. Eu não pensei que Edward era o tipo de homem que gosta de namorar, na verdade, ele faz mais o tipo do homem que leva para a cama todas as que ele vê pela frente. Mas a cada dia mais, Edward me mostrava que ele era diferente, completamente diferente.

Mas havia um problema em toda essa historia, meu medo não foi embora, principalmente com a mensagem _dele! _Eu tenho que ficar mais alerta do que nunca, e me envolver agora com Edward é exatamente o que eu não preciso. Principalmente coloca-lo em risco apenas pela minha felicidade é extremamente egoísta.

E se tem algo que eu não sou, este algo é egoísta. Sei que éá completamente insano fazer o que estou prestes a fazer, mas não há outra escolha. Quando estamos em uma encruzilhada, há uma escolha a ser feita, e esta escolha nem sempre é a que gostaríamos que fosse. E as vezes, essa escolha machuca, mas não é possível fugir de ter de escolher. Então, vamos acabar logo com esse frio na barriga.

- Edward... – Gemi. – Eu não estou preparada para namorar. Serio. Isso não quer dizer que eu não queira, eu simplesmente não estou preparada. Não que você não de um ótimo namorado, por que eu sei que você ira ser um maravilhoso namorado mas... – Comecei a me atrapalhar com as palavras, fui impedida de continuar falando pelo dedo indicador de Edward, que pousou suavemente em frente a meus lábios.

- Esta tudo bem Bella. Não tem problema. Eu entendo. Mas eu vou estar te esperando, vou estar esperando ate você ficar preparada. – Ele sorriu. Foi completamente impossível não sorrir de volta. Abracei-o fortemente ainda com o sorriso bobo em meus lábios.

- Eu vou entrar um pouco no mar. – Avisei sorrindo e indo em direção ao mar.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – Edward perguntou.

- Não. – Sorri inocentemente e me joguei na água deliciosamente fria e aconchegante do mar.

Usei todo o tempo que fiquei nadando no mar sem rumo, para pensar. Pensar sobre o pedido de Edward, e principalmente sobre se ele estava realmente falando serio sobre estar apaixonado por mim. Para mim, _ele _estar apaixonado por _mim_, é algo de outro mundo. Como alguém tão perfeito, tão lindo, pode estar apaixonado por uma desastrada e azarada como eu?

Este não é o maior de meus problemas. O meu maior problema na verdade é: John. Por que sim, eu acredito que ele ira voltar para cumprir a sua promessa. Em todo o tempo que eu fiquei ao seu lado eu aprendi, aprendi que quem subestima John Laurencini, acaba morto. Eu sei que ele sempre cumpre todas as promessas que ele faz. Ele prometeu voltar, e eu não duvido que ele o faça.

Eu quero muito aceitar a proposta de Edward e me entregar nova e completamente aos meus sentimentos – se é que me restaram alguns – mas apesar de tudo, apesar de eu realmente querer esquecer tudo o que John me fez, eu simplesmente não consigo. Ainda há muito medo, produzido por John, em mim, para eu conseguir aceitar a proposta de Edward assim, tão facilmente.

Eu o amo. Isto é um fato. Agora, será que ele me ama o bastante para me ajudar a superar tudo? Será que eu seria forte o bastante para abrir o meu coracao novamente? Será que Edward terá paciência e esperara por minha recuperação, assim como proferido por ele? Será que tudo isso pode, realmente, dar certo? Em uma coisa minha avo sempre esteve certa:

Nunca saberemos se não nos arriscarmos a tentar.

Mas valeria a pena tentar? Valeria a pena eu me arriscar novamente? Valeria a pena arriscar a vida de Edward? E meu temor: E se John realmente cumprisse sua promessa? E se ele voltasse? Como eu faria para mante-lo afastado de todos que amo? Como eu salvaria Rose, Alice, Emm, Jazz, Renee, Charlie, Jake e... Edward de John?

Seria eu forte o bastante para salva-los? Seria eu forte o bastante para deixar que a historia se repetisse apenas para salvar aqueles que amo? E mais importante: seria eu ridícula e egoísta o bastante para submeter Edward a este perigo _todo _dia?

DROGA! Onde estão aquelas duas irritantemente inconvenientes vozes quando eu mais preciso delas?

Suspirei profundamente e comecei a nadar de volta para a areia. Assim que cheguei fui lentamente em direção aos meus amigos. Eu não estava nem mesmo perto de chegar quando Alice veio correndo ate mim, furiosa.

- ISABELLA! – Ela gritou enquanto corria a meu encontro.

- Que foi, Ali? – Perguntei inocentemente, assustada com a ferocidade de suas palavras.

- ME CONTE, NESTE EXATO MOMENTO! – Ela ordenou furiosa.

- Contar o que? – Pisquei com ar inocente.

- Eu perguntei a Jake sobre seu passado e ele me disse que isso apenas você pode contar. CONTE!

- Alice... Não tem como eu contar isso para você aqui e agora, precisa ser em um lugar apropriado.

- Ótimo! Hoje, na minha casa. – Exclamou convicta, sentando-se ao lado de Jazz sem me dar tempo de sequer pensar em responde-la. Prendi minhas lagrimas em meus olhos e sentei ao lado de Jake.

- O que houve Ketchup? – Jake sussurrou em meu ouvido.

_**Edward Cullen Point of View**_

Assim que ouvi aquele metido a gay falar com Bella, direcionei a minha atenção inteiramente a conversa deles.

- Ai Jake! Eu estou em uma furada! – Bella resmungou baixinho.

- Como assim? – A voz de Jacob era quase inaldivel.

- Alice. – Bella murmurou simplesmente. – Minto ou não minto? Eis a questão.

- Você esta cogitando a opção de mentir? – Jacob perguntou indignado.

- Claro Jacob! Como você quer que eu conte tudo aquilo para ela hein? Aquilo não é o tipo de coisa que se sai gritando a quatro ventos! – Bella levantou o tom de voz, mas ninguém a ouviu. – Ou por acaso você se esqueceu de tudo que aconteceu?

Jacob ficou vermelho de raiva, suas veias pareciam explodir, Bella suspirou e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Passando a mão levemente por seu braço.

- Acalme-se. E desculpe. Eu estou extremamente nervosa. Como vou contar aquilo a Alice?

- Invente qualquer outra coisa! – Jacob quase gritou, mas todos estavam demasiadamente entretidos com outras coisas para perceber isso, alem de mim.

- Acalme-se. – Bella pediu docemente.

- Estou calmo. Agora, o que você ira fazer Bells? – Jacob perguntou, preocupado.

- Contar a verdade. Eu sou péssima mentirosa você sabe disso.

- Certeza?

Bella apenas confirmou com um leve balançar de cabeça. Jacob a abraçou de lado e ela recostou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Do que diabos eles estavam falando?

- Vamos? – Sugeriu Alice, Bella lançou um olhar suplicante em sua direção, tal olhar fora ignorado por minha pequenina irmã.

- Ok. – Todos menos Bella concordaram.

Todos nos levantamos, eu abri a porta do carona para Bella.

- Tchau Jake. – Despediu-se Bella, dando-lhe um abraço apertado demais para o meu gosto. Rolei os olhos disfarçadamente.

- Boa sorte Bells. – Ele respondeu dando-lhe um beijo na testa. Pigarreei duas vezes para ele solta-la. Logo Bella entrou no carona e eu sentei no banco de motorista, dando a partida no carro. Metade do caminho se seguiu assim, silencioso.

- Edward. – Bella suspirou, quebrando o silencio.

- Sim? – Respondi. Não obtive resposta. Olhei-a, ela estava dormindo.

- Edward. – Bella chamou novamente com a voz abafada.

Eu sorri, satisfeito. Ela estava sonhando comigo! Chegamos rapidamente a minha casa e eu a acordei com um beijo no canto de sua linda e carnuda boca. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Já chegamos? – Ela perguntou enquanto eu a ajudava a descer do carro.

- Sim. – Respondi sorrindo. Minha felicidade era quase palpável.

- Por que esta tão feliz, Cullen? – Sorri mais ainda por constatar que ela estava irritada. E o clichê, ela fica muito mais bonita irritada.

- Nada. – Sorri inocentemente. Ela não teve tempo de me interrogar mais pois Alice apareceu puxando-a para a sala. Fui diretamente para o meu quarto, passando por Emmett.

- O que você esta fazendo seu jegue? – Perguntei.

- Indo espionar as meninas! – Ele disse com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. Emmett? Espionar Bella? Sem chance.

- Não vai não. – Puxei-o ate seu quarto, tranquei-o lá e levei a chave comigo para o meu querido quarto.

- FILHO DA MAE! EU IA ESPIONAR ROSE NAO BELLA! ESTRAGA DIVERSOES! – Ouvi Emmett gritar enquanto eu entrava em meu quarto.

_**Alice Cullen Point of View**_

Eu puxei Bella ate a sala de estar principal, onde tudo já havia sido organizado por mim e por Rose. A soltei e sentei no puf rosa. Rose sentou-se no puf verde e Bella aconchegou-se no puf azul.

- O que querem saber? – Ela perguntou cautelosa.

- Tudo. – Eu e Rose murmuramos em uníssono. Bella suspirou, preparando-se.

Hora da verdade.

_**N/A:**_

**Ise**: heey! oeiheoihe' Também acho que ela precisa de um psicólogo, mas fazer o que ne?

**Alice**: Hey amor! Ahhh caraa! agora eu só tenho um dia :x *chorando litros*

**Sunny**: Ahh relaxa amr! Desde que você apareça, não tem problema ;) eoiheoihe' eu nem ia colocar a mensagem do john, a ideia surgiu quando eu já tava postando o capitulo...:x edcapaixo? EURIMUITOALTO''''''' eoiheoiehoeih' cede o seu corpo pra Desejo mesmo! Viu, ela e a Razão ate ficaram bravas com a Bella, nem apareceram pra ajudar a coitada a se decidir...;P

**Raissa**: OMEC! No believe que voce fazia isso! ioeheoihe' eu sou pior. Quando vejo um 'nino bonito eu falo " Que HOT DOG " :x oieheoheoihe'

**Mimy**: ooi amooore! eoiheoi' eu também amooo as declarações do Ed! São as melhores *-*' Ta ai a resposta da Bella... :) espero que você tenha gostado! /o/

**Bianca**: heey amor! Que bom que amou. oieheoihe' nem foi um século, graças aos cálculos da minha amiga, foram dois dias...:P mas ta ai o post, espero que tenha gostado ;)

CHAM CHAM CHAM CHAM! E no próximo capitulo: O PASSADO DA BELLA! Se não tiver pelo menos seis reviews eu não posto. Ou melhor, posto em partes... MUAHAHAHHAAHAHA

_Ready? SET.... GO!_

(/parei.

xoxo,

Gika Salla.


	11. 10 Stories About The Past

_**Dedico este capitulo a minha amiga, Gabi Molina, que vem acompanhando esta fic desde sua época de caderno! *-*' Gah, eu te amo! Você é THE BEST''''! Confia sempre taa? E nunca se esqueça dessa idiota aquiii que ta escrevendo isso! OIHEOIEH' weee /o/**_

_Hora da verdade._

_------/-----_

_**Capitulo 10 – Stories About The Past**_

_**Alice Cullen Point of View**_

- Não me olhem com pena depois ok? Eu não suporto isso. – Bella pediu suplicante.

- Ok. – Eu e Rose concordamos em uníssono.

- Ok. – Bella suspirou pesadamente – Quando eu tinha quinze anos... – Ela fechou os olhos. – Eu comecei a namorar com John Laurencini, ate que um dia eu percebi que ele não era a pessoa que eu pensava. Ele estava envolvido em assassinatos, roubos entre outras coisas e eu... Resolvi terminar.

_**Flashback***_

Bella Swan Point of View

- John... – Suspirei enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

- Hm... – Ele murmurou.

- É verdade que você matou o Rique, o Lipe e deixou a Be em coma? – Perguntei de uma vez, falando mais rápido do que eu imaginava ser possível. Ele me encarou abismado e estático.

- Quem lhe contou sobre isso? – Ele perguntou, grossamente.

- Então é verdade? – Perguntei sem acreditar. Não era possível, simplesmente não era. John? _Meu _John, fora capaz de acabar com a vida de outras pessoas? Isso estava fora de cogitação!

- Sim, Isabella. Eh verdade. Não conte a ninguém, não fui o único. E não serei preso. – Ele afirmou com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. Assustei-me com este ato.

- Sua gangue... – Raciocinei. Sim eu já sabia sobre sua gangue. Ele que pensava que eu era estúpida o suficiente para não notar nada.

- Como você sabe de minha gangue? – Assustou-se.

- Sei de muitas coisas, Laurencini. Como você foi capaz de matar aquelas pessoas? Seus _amigos _! – Indignei-me.

- Meus amigos? – Ele riu sarcasticamente – Nunca. Aquelas pessoas eram pobres, sujas. Mereciam nada mais nada menos do que a morte.

- Desculpe-me John, mas não posso ficar com alguém que sente prazer em acabar com a vida dos outros. Sejam eles pobres, ricos, emos, nerd's, burros, inteligentes, copias do einstein, magros, gordos, feios, bonitos ou lindos. São _pessoas! _Você não tem o misero direito de acabar com a vida delas!

- O que você esta querendo dizer, Isabella? – Ele perguntou frio.

- Que nos terminamos aqui e agora. – Esclareci e sai correndo.

- VOCE IRA SE ARREPENDER DISSO, BELLITA! – Ouvi-o gritar antes de entrar no táxi.

_** Alguns dias depois...**_

_** 07 de agosto.**_

Eu estava deitada no chão de meu banheiro, sem conseguir me mover, sem conseguir falar, ou sequer piscar. Aquilo havia destruído todo o meu ser, por dentro e por fora.

Logo, ouvi uma musica preencher o silencio do banheiro, estiquei meu braço direito e apanhei meu celular, que pousava por sobre a pia. Olhei em sua tela. Mensagem da escandalosa da Gabi. ( **N/A: Siim, Gabi, especialmente pra quem eh este capitulo! Não me mate por ter te chamado de escandalosa.. :x ) **

" _Bells! KILL ME! Eu preciso de sua ajuda agora mesmo! Briguei com Daniel e eu preciso de você! Amigaaa vem correndo pro Forbidden Park! Eu te amo' Gabii' "_

Comecei a me desesperar. Gabi sempre exagerava quando o assunto era seu namorado – Daniel – era capaz dela se jogar no lago que existe no Forbidden Park, e se suicidar ali mesmo. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, Gabi nunca faria isso. Levantei do chão do banheiro pela primeira vez em dias e sai correndo como um jato para o parque. Liguei para Jake no caminho, apenas para pedir que ele ligasse para Daniel e checasse o que ele havia feito de errado agora.

Assim que cheguei no parque, embreei-me nas arvores, gritando por seu nome. Afinal, o parque era enorme, estava de noite e eu não conseguia enxergar com clareza. Tirei alguns galhos de minha frente e notei que o lugar em que me encontrava era o local de meu primeiro encontro com John. Balancei a cabeça, em uma tentativa ridícula de afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Avistei Gabi, ela estava amarrada em uma arvore, os pés amarrados um ao outro. Desesperei-me ao ver aquela cena. O que diabos havia acontecido com ela? Será que ela realmente seria capaz de se matar? NAO! Ela nunca faria isso comigo!

- Gabi? O que aconteceu? – Perguntei agachando-me de frente para ela.

- Bells! Fuja. Saia daqui. – Ordenou em um fio de voz. Neguei levemente com a cabeça.

- Quem te prendeu a esta arvore? – Perguntei temerosa.

- Eu. – Ouvi uma voz grossa, adoravelmente irritante sussurrar ao pé de meu ouvido. Estanquei, era _ele. _Respirei fundo e me virei lentamente, logo encontrava-me encarando seus olhos azuis como o mar.

Não sei dizer quando, muito menos como. Mas quando dei por mim, eu estava sendo jogada contra uma arvore ao lado oposto da de Gabi. Assim que minhas costas choram-se contra a madeira dura da arvore, eu gemi, sentindo uma dor terrível se apoderar de meu corpo.

- O QUE VOCE QUER? – Gritei com todas as forças restantes em meu corpo.

- Eu? O que _eu _quero, Bellita? Eu quero você. Apenas você. – Ele sorriu sarcasticamente enquanto sentava em minha cintura, sem realmente apoiar todo o seu peso em mim.

Senti o tecido de minha blusa pólo roxa rasgar em minha pele, senti a dor tomar conta de cada celular de meu corpo, mas me conti. Não gritei. Era isso que ele queria, que eu gritasse e eu certamente não o faria.

- SOLTE-ME SEU MONSTRO! DIABO! – Gritei para ele, arrependendo-me em seguida por ter perdido a paciência.

- Nunca irei solta-la, você é minha, Bellita, apenas minha.

- SOCORROOO!! ALGUEM! – Gabi gritou desesperadamente. John virou para ela e atirou em sua perna esquerda, ela urrou de dor e eu não consegui evitar um grito agoniado.

- PARE JOHN! Você não precisa ser assim! – Tentei.

- NAO! Cansei de esperar Bella! – Ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Você será minha, por bem ou por mal. – Ele riu e arrancou minha calça jeans. Ele arrancou o resto das peças de minhas roupas, deixando-me completamente nua. Gritei novamente, em uma tentativa frustrada de arranjar ajuda.

Debati-me em seus braços enquanto ele tentava arrancar sua calça e sua cueca, algo que ele fez com agilidade, como se já tivesse habilidade nisto. E talvez ele tivesse. Debati-me mais vezes, estapeando seu musculoso peito, e gritando escandalosamente. Ele pegou uma faca e cortou profundamente minha barriga, ao lado direito, em diagonal, muito perto de meu sexo.

Meu grito desta vez fora ensurdecedor. Eu senti a faca cortar cada célula por onde passou, cortar minha pele, meus órgãos. A dor era dilacerante, insuportável. As lagrimas rolavam por meu rosto ferozmente e a dor cortava-me tanto por dentro, quanto por fora.

- Por favor, pare. – Sussurrei em um fio de voz, não havia mais força nenhuma em meu cansado corpo.

Eu estava cansada de lutar, John era extremamente mais forte do que eu e conseguia me imobilizar com agilidade. Eu nunca conseguiria escapar disto. Seria terrível, mas eu não poderia mudar isso, por mais que eu lutasse, eu nunca ganharia dele. Por isso, cedi, parei de me debater em seu braços e fechei meus olhos fortemente.

- Isso, Bellita. Aproveite. – Ouvi o som de sua estrondosa gargalhada. Tal gargalhada que eu sei muito bem que nunca serei capaz de esquecer. Minha barriga sangrava muito, e a inconsciência me chamava docemente. – Não ouse perder a consciência, Isabella. – Ele ordenou. Lutei com todas as forças que restavam em meu corpo – que eram quase nenhuma – para não desmaiar.

Muito rápido para meus cansados olhos acompanharem, senti John ser retirado de cima de mim. Olhei para frente e vi Jake, agachando ao meu lado com lagrimas nos olhos. Eu nunca havia o visto chorar. Comovi-me com tal ato.

- EU VOLTAREI ISABELLA SWAN! VOCE SERA MINHA! - Consegui ouvir John gritar furioso.

- Bella! – A voz de Jake era desesperada. Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes da inconsciência abraçar-me com vontade, puxando-me para a escuridão. Onde pessoas como John não existiam, mas pessoas como Jake também não. Onde tudo era apenas escuridão.

_**Fim do Flashback***_

_**Alice Cullen Point of View**_

_**- **_Acordei uma semana depois no hospital. Gabi e Lucas se mudaram para Itália e eu e Jake viemos para cá, onde John nunca nem sonharia que eu estou. – Bella finalizou com grandes soluços. Eu e Rose não dissemos nada. Deitamos em seu puf e a abraçamos fortemente, acompanhando-a nas lagrimas.

_**Edward Cullen Point of View**_

Eu estava descendo as escadas para preparar um macarrão para mim, pois minha barriga já clamava claramente por comida. Quando estava descendo as escadas notei que Bella falava algo, e ela, Alice e Rose choravam juntas. Resolvi espiona-las por apenas alguns segundos, parecia ser importante o que elas falavam, já que Rose e Alice prestavam total atenção em Bella.

**N/A:**

Ook! Meninas, respirem fundo e se acalmem! EOOEIHEOIHE'

Esta ai o passado terrivel de Bella! ;)

agora, a pergunta que fica pra voces eh: O que o Edward tem a ver com isso?

MUAHAHAHAHA'

nao cooontoo!! weee /o/

Meninas, os posts vao ficar menos constantes agora, por conta das voltas das aulas. E tambem por que minhas provas tao ai. E eu realmente tenho que estudar. Mas vou postar sempre que puder.

QUEM MORA EM SAMPA? (:

Answer's:

Gabi: Me mata naao! Se nao voces nao vao saber o restoo!! MUAHAHAHA''''

;)Esse post foi dedicado a voce... pule e bata palmas! ;) OIHEOIEHOIEH'

Ci whatever: oiehoeihei' taaa aiii parte do misterio. Ainda tem muiita coisa para acontecer. E o segredo do Edward taa laa longee! :x Espero que tenha gostado!

Sunny: AAAAA*AAAAA voce assistia power rangers? EU ASSISTIAAAA!! /O/ eoiheoiehoeieoih' EEOIHEIEH', vou falar para Desejo entaao. Aii ela entra no seu corpo e esgana a coitada da Bella! Ahhh mas tadinha, ela tem razao em ficar traumatizada... :x EEOIEH' indo pro mar se matar? EURIMUITOALTO' AAA*AAA eu tambem amoo quando a Bella fala o nome dele quando ta dormindo! Por isso eu coloquei aqui na fiic! *-*''' eoiehoeih' Taa aiii algumas coisas do passado da Bella. Ainda tem mais que soh vai ser revelado mais pra frente. principalmente o que o Edward tem a ver com tudo isso! :x Espero que tenha gostado amooor!

Mimy: heeyy! EOIHEIH' AHH ela respondeu naao, mas ele vai faser ela mudar d eideiiaa... ou nao? :x Ta aaii a verdade, amoor! Espero que tenha gostado - e ficado com medo - /o/ ioeheoiheoiheoihe'

Luana: OMEC! Voce acabou de falar que a minha fic eh uma das melhores? * sai correndo dando gritinhos e batendo palmas * AAAAAA*AAAAA eioheoieheiheo' [/parei. AAHH, ela nao ta desperdiçando o Ed! Ela soh tem meeedo! :x eheoieh' Ta aiii METADE da explicação. Ainda tem mais.... mas vai demorar mais um pouco para a outra explicação! MUAHAHAHA'''' espero que tenha gostado. ;)

Hithi: OIEHEOIHE' endoida naaao! nao quero perder uma leitoraa! /o/ OIEHOIEHOEEOIH' ;)

saty:OIEHEIOH' verdadeee, tadinha da Alice, ela merece saber. :) Que bom que ta amando amoore!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem! ;)

Raissa: HOT DOOOG'''' ! [/parei OIEHOEIHE', pioor que uma vez eu tava no shopping com a minha amiga e eu gritei " EU QUERO ESSE HOT DOOOG, AMIGAAA " , e eu apontei pro garoto (siim eu gritei) ele virou e me encarou. VEEII! :OOOO eoiheoieheoieoih' EUMORRINESSEDIA... u_u AA caara, quem nao quer ele nee?! Imagina? Acordar com ele te beijando??? *-*'''' POIEOEIHE' truuue! John me lembra um cara meio gangster sabee? beem do maal'' u_u

bella: heey amoor! taa aai o post, espero que tenha gostado ;)

Bianca: OEIHEOEIHO' boom, a Bella nao contou exatamente TUDO, tambem nao posso estragar o misterio da fic ne?! Ainda tem muiiitaa coisa!! :P que boom que ta adorandoo!! *-*''' OIHEOIE' dois dias nem eh nadaa! (: espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem! ;)

Jeh Paixao: OOOII AMOOR! BEM VINDA NOVA PIRIQUITA! IOEHEOIEOIEOIHE' [/taaaachega' taa aii um pouco do passado da Bella... :x A caara, eu tambem amooo o Desejo e a Razao! *-* eles sao taao fooofoos! *-*' eoiheoieh' Ketchup e Milkshake... eu ja expliquei o por que desses apelidos? :S espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo amooooree! *-*'''

GEENTE, que voces achaam? Fazer um capitulo extra com narração da Razao ou da Desejo? OIEHEOIH; eu surtei com essa ideia! *-*'''

AAAAAA*AAAA

BEIJOOOS MINHA PIRIQUITAS! E BEM VINDAS PIRIQUITAS NOVAS! *-*'

_EUAMOVOCES'''''_

**(LLLL**

xoxo,

Gika Salla !


	12. 11 Noite na casa dos Cullens

_**Anteriormente em Love's Stronger**_

_"Esqueceu-se de mim, Bellita? Eu certamente não me esqueci de você. Te Amo._

_John."_

_._

_- Bella, eu te amo muito, de verdade. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa um dia conseguira amar outra. Você quer namorar comigo?_

_._

_- Edward... Eu não estou preparada para namorar._

_._

_- ME CONTE, NESTE EXATO MOMENTO!_

_._

_- __Estou calmo. Agora, o que você ira fazer Bells?_

_- Contar a verdade._

_._

_- O que querem saber?_

_- Tudo. _

_._

_- Ok._

_._

_Eu estava descendo as escadas para preparar um macarrão para mim, pois minha barriga já clamava claramente por comida. Quando estava descendo as escadas notei que Bella falava algo, e ela, Alice e Rose choravam juntas. Resolvi espiona-las por apenas alguns segundos, parecia ser importante o que elas falavam, já que Rose e Alice prestavam total atenção em Bella._

_**Capitulo 11 – Noite na casa dos Cullens**_

- Entendem o p-porquê de eu n-não q-querer m-me e-env-volver c-com Ed-edward? – Bela murmurou com dificuldade.

- Ele tem que saber Bella! – Exclamou Alice.

- Não! – Bella rugiu. – Ele não tem e nem ira saber. Você não vão contar e nem eu vou! – Bella exclamou, convicta.

O que diabos eu não podia saber?

- Vamos assistir Friends? – Sugeriu Rosalie, para, provavelmente, aliviar a tensão que havia se instalado na sala.

- Vamos! – Exclamou Alice, enquanto dava pulhinhos e ligava a televisão.

Subi novamente para o meu quarto, atordoado. O que diabos eu não podia saber? Do que elas estavam falando? O que Bella havia lhes contado de tão ruim que eu não posso saber? DROGA! Eu devia ter deixado Emmett espiona-las.

_**Bella Swan Point of View**_

Era um milagre o que Friends conseguia fazer comigo. De triste e depressiva, agora eu estava rindo e gargalhando de mais. Logo, minha inconsciência me abraçou com vontade, arrastando-me para o mundo dos pesadelos.

Eu estava no Forbidden Park, eu me arrastava pelo chão, sangrando compulsivamente enquanto eu fugia de algo que vinha atrás de mim. Inútil. Pois eu sentia a presença deste ao alguém praticamente ao meu lado. Olhei para trás, e via John, sorrindo malicioso para mim.

Acordei gritando a plenos pulmões e me deparei com Emmett e Edward correndo ate mim e as meninas com uma vassoura e uma panela. Se a situação fosse outra, eu ate riria.

- BARATAAA! – Rosalie gritou acordando.

- Onde, ursinha, onde? – Emmett perguntou e Rose chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Foi uma pesadelo. – Ela sorriu sem graça.

Eu estava paralisada, completamente sem reação. Eu me lembrava deste pesadelo, eu já o havia tido antes...

CLARO! Fora o pesadelo que eu tive na noite seguinte a do Forbidden Park, a noite em que eu passei no hospital. Eu tinha a vaga impressão de que Alice havia acordado e que ela estalava os dedos a minha frente.

Mas eu não me importava. Ontem eu havia tocado m uma ferida grande de meu coracao, e havia, novamente, deixado-a exposta.

- ISABELLA SWAN! – Ouvi Alice gritar.

- Que foi? – Acordei de meu transe.

- A gente achou que você estava delirando! – Respondeu Rose.

- Você não prestava atenção na gente e murmurava algo como "'de novo, vai se repetir", o que houve Bells? – Perguntou Edward, preocupado.

- Nada. – Sussurrei atordoada. Eu realmente precisava de um psicólogo.

- Que horas são? – Perguntou Rosalie.

- Nove horas. – Respondeu Emmett.

- NOVE HORAS? – Gritei. – Nos perdemos aula!

- Calma meu amor. – Disse Edward me abraçando de lado pela cintura. – Suspenderam a aula hoje. – Ele me informou.

- Por que? – Perguntei.

- Esta nevando! – Disse Alice enquanto pulava e batia palmas. Neve... só por que meu dia não podia ficar pior! Gemi enquanto distorcia meu rosto em uma careta. Edward riu e estreitou o abraço.

- Emmet, Jazz, Rose e eu vamos ao Central Forks Park pra brincar com a neve... – Os olhos de Alice brilharam. – Você e Edward vão ficar aqui. – Alice terminou apontando para mim e para Edward. Nem tentei discutir, eu já sabia que seria em vão.

- Use qualquer roupa do meu ou do guarda-roupa de Alice. – Rose piscou enquanto saia porta afora. Suspirei, subi e tomei um banho.

Coloquei uma roupa bem quente que havia no closet de Alice e desci as escada vagarosamente. Aconcheguei-me no puf azul.

- Bella. – Ouvi a voz de Edward me chamar. Virei-me e vi Edward me entregando uma caneca. Peguei-a e o encarei confusa. Ele se sentou no puf rosa, ao lado do meu. Olhei para a caneca e vi que era chocolate quente, sorri.

- Obrigada, Edward. – Agradeci.

- Não tem o que agradecer. – Ele sorriu torto. – Bella... ontem a noite eu estava indo para a cozinha comer algo e vi você e as meninas. – Ele disse, prendi minha respiração. Sera que ele havia escutado toda a historia? Todo o meu passado? Não, não, não, não!

- E... – Incentivei ainda sem conseguir lembrar de como se respirava.

- Bella, respire. Você esta roxa. – Edward pediu. Soltei o ar e voltei a respirar. – Nada de mais. – Ele respondeu – So ouvi que você não queria me contar algo.

- É – é que... – Tentei me explicar, ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Não precisa se explicar pequena. Só que um dia você vai me contar. – Ele sorriu enquanto brincava com uma mecha de meu cabelo, que havia caído de meu coque mal feito.

Eu simplesmente nunca conseguiria contar algo como aquilo a Edward. Se dependesse de mim – e depende – ele nunca iria saber que um dia eu sequer conheci um John.

Edward se sentou no meu puf, ao meu lado. Provavelmente ele havia percebido minhas tristes expressões. Deixou sua caneca no chão e me abraçou. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e fechei os olhos fortemente.

Me aconcheguei mais a Edward e inalei seu doce e viciante aroma. Como eu desejava ficar assim para sempre! Edward e eu, mais ninguém. Como eu queria que não houvesse John para atrapalhar, e nem nenhum medo.

E agora tudo dependia de mim. Se eu superava meu medo ou não. Se eu aceitava Edward ou não. O coracao dele estava em minhas mãos e cabia a mim decidir se eu riria guarda-lo comigo ou devolve-lo a Edward.

Mas... e se eu não quisesse decidir?

Suspirei pesadamente e senti Edward dar um beijo em meu coro cabeludo. Sorri fracamente.

- Quer assistir um filme? – Edward perguntou docemente.

- Pode ser... mas qual filme? – Perguntei.

- A casa de cera. – Ele sorriu.

- Pode ser. – Sorri. – Eu faço a pipoca! – Gritei enquanto já andava para a cozinha e colocava o pacote de pipoca no microondas. Logo voltei para a sala com uma tigela de pipoca nas mãos e vi Edward ainda sentado em meu puf.

- Você vai realmente ficar no _meu _puf? – Perguntei, falsamente indignada. Mas minha gargalhada logo em seguida, entregou-me completamente.

_**N/A:**_

Gente! Me deculpem completamente por este capitulo. Eu sei que ele esta uma merda, e que eu demorei para postar e ele devia estar divino. Me desculpem, de verdade. Eu vou me explicar.

Eu tava muito mal esses dias minhas piriquitas, muito mal mesmo. Nao fisicamente, eu nao estava doente nem nada. Mas emocionalmente. Sabem como eh certo? E eu nao estava com humor para postar, por que apesar de eu já ter a fic escrita no computador, eu sempre edito uma coisa ou outra antes de postar. E eu ia acabar matando alguém, ou ainda fazendo o Edward falar pra Bella que a odeia.

Escrever quando a gente esta de mal como mundo, nao faz bem. Mas hoje eu fiz um esforço para sair da cama e vir aqui postar para vocês. Me desculpem por este capitulo ter saído uma merda. Prometo me esforçar no próximo. Aguentem comigo!

**Jeh:** Oooi! *-*' eoiheoeih' AHH eu vou fazer o extra com narração da Desejo ou da Razão siim... eoiehoieh' pode deixar, eu vou explicar logo logo o por que dos apelidos... (: Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo tambem amor... - apesar dele ter ficado uma merda - . O próximo eh melhor, prometo!

**vitoria:** OOOIII!! *pula em cima e abraça ela vai mostrar a cicatriz logo logo, pra Alice.. *-*' Ahh caraa, brigadaa!! *-*' vooce que eh.. (LL

**Raissa:** eoiheoiehoeih' eu judiei geral da bella aqui..:X eu fiiz... paguei muuito mico.. :B eu ? eu sou pirralha... tenho 12 anos /o/ mas minha mente ja ta a anos luz da minha idade... :S eioeeoih'

**saty: **oeiheoie' Que boom que gostou amoor! eu dei meu melhor pra fazer o passado da Bella. Nosa, quando o Edward souber da verdade, vai ser horrivel! Para ele e para ela... MUAHAHAA

**josellyn:** :P eu sempre gosto de parar em partes criticas, eh legal judiar de voces! eoiheoiehoieh'

**Mimy:** ooi! *-*' fooi traumatizante meesmo, acho que se isso tivesse acontecido comigo, eu nunca iria superar O: . EOIHEOIE' o que o Edward tem a ver com isso ninguem nem imagina... :X, eeh horriveel! Voce vai ter qu eesperr /o/ Ta ai o outro capitulo, apesar de ter ficado uma merda, espero que voce tenha gostado.. :X

**Bianca:** oiehoeih' Pode matar o John, eu deixo ;) ! AAH a Gabi eh soh um pouquinho exagerada, eioheoiehoieh' aah caara, seerio? Voce achou minha fic melhor do que a Por Amor? AAA* *corre e abraça

**Gabi:** eioheoieheoih' mas ser bochechuda nao eh um defeito :P booa ideia, vou colocar chorona em uma parte..MUAHAHA voce sabe que eu te amo nee?! naomemate/ soh nao posto dois posts agora gabi, por que eu realmente nao to com humor... :/ vai acabar saindo outra merda, assim como ficou esse. Entao da proximo vez que eu for postar, talvez eu poste dois... depende do meu humor.. :X

**Ci whatever:** eiuegeui', eu fiz a bella sofrer... MUAHAHA! :) que bom que gostou amoor! *-*' o John eh um fdp** meesmo! :X

**Elise:** AAH! DESCULPA!! foi falta de atenção! desculpa?? *cara do gatinho de botas do Shreck.* IOEHEI', ele eh um assassino meesmo... por que voce acha que a Bella falava que tava colocando o Ed em risco de MORTE? eoiheoieheoih' :B. Nao seei.... nao posso falar.. :S vai ter que esperar atee la pro meio ou final da fic pra saber o que o Edward tem a ver com isso tudo... eohieiohe'

**Mari:** BEM VINDA PIRIQUITA NOVA! *-*' aaahh que boom que amou, amoor!! *-*''... WEEE/o/ ganhei outra leitora fiiel!! *-*' *sai correndo e batendo palmas* Nossa senhora da chapinha? EURIALTO''' eioheoieh'

Piriquitas, desculpem de verdade por ter feito esse capitulo uma merda'''' prometo, JURO que o próximo vai ser perfeito! e muito triste também! e engraçado, por que o filme que eu coloquei pro Ed&Bella e verem "A casa de cera" eh um filme que eu moorro de medo... e eu vou colocar os chiliques que eu tive quando eu assistia, a Bella tendo. eoiheoihe' vai ser engraçado :X

E desculpem de verdade pela demora, eu realmente nao tava com humor para vir postar... :/

eu amo voces minhas piriquitas (LLLL

xoxo,

Gika Salla


	13. 12 Filme de Terror

**Dedico este capitulo a TODAS AS MINHAS PIRIQUITAS! Desde as que acompanharam esta fic desde o começo e as novas! MUITO OBRIGADA por estarem acompanhando esta fic meus amores! *-*' Espero que gostem deste capitulo, eu me esforcei para recompensar o ultimo :X**

**Capitulo 12 – Filme de terror**

- Eu quero assistir abraçado a você! – Ele sorriu, fingindo inocência. Rolei meus olhos com um sorriso divertido ainda dominando meus lábios e sentei ao seu lado.

- Me diz que não é filme de terror. – Pedi suplicantemente. Ele sorriu travesso, era obvio que era de terror. "A casa de cera", que filme de comedia tem esse nome? Estremeci. Peguei em sua mão fortemente. Eu sou extremamente medrosa, tenho medo de qualquer filme de terror, ate mesmo daquele do boneco assassino, o Chuck. (**N/A: eu morro de medo desse filme gente...O: fiquei sete semanas sem pegar em nenhum boneco meu por causa desse filme... :B**)

_**Edward Cullen Point of View**_

Bella gritou ainda no começo do filme. Sorri, mordendo meu lábio inferior para não rir. Ele se aconchegou em meu peito quando as coisas ficaram melhores no filme, sua mão não largava a minha e meu sorriso não abandonava minha face. Sempre que algo acontecia, Bella gritava e escondia o rosto em meu peito.

- O que eles tem na cabeça? – Ela perguntou indignada. – Como que eles entram nesse carro? Viu? Por isso que eu não morreria em filme de terror, eu não sou burra o suficiente para aceitar carona de um cara que joga animais mortos em um lugar SUJO! – Ela gritou. Mordi o lábio um pouco mais forte e estreitei meu braço, que estava em sua cintura.

Eu a abraçava mais forte, sempre que ela gritava e se escondia em meu peito. Eu sabia que estava me aproveitando de seu momento de fraqueza, mas ninguém estava me julgando certo?

- AAAAAAAAA! – Ela gritou escandalosamente. – Ele cortou o dedo dela. O DEDO DELA! IDIOTA! SUA IRMA TA ALI EM BAIXO! – Ela gritou e se escondeu novamente em meu peito.

- Calma Bella... é apenas um filme. – Sorri tranqüilizadora. Ela me lançou um olhar fulminante.

- Eu tenho medo de qualquer filme de terror, seu idiota. Ate do Chuck! – Ela me deu a língua e eu ri de sua reação. Chuck? Quem em sa consciência tinha medo do Chuck?

- Mas pelo menos ela ainda esta viva. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Sorri satisfeito com a reação de seu corpo. Ela se aconchegou mais ainda a mim, continuando a ver o filme. Sempre fechando os olhos e apertando demasiadamente minha mão. Assim que o filme acabou e o policial falou que o casal tivera três filhos e não dois, Bella deu um salto com os olhos esbugalhados.

- TRES FILHOS! TRES FILHOS! SAO TRES FILHOS! – Ela gritou repetidamente. Ela se abraçou a mim e escondeu seu rosto em meu peito novamente. Sorri largamente e estreitei meus braços a sua volta.

- Apenas um filme... acalme-se meu amor. – Sussurrei para ela, recebendo um olhar fulminador em resposta. Sorri inocentemente.

- OTIMO! Agora eu não consigo dormir sozinha. – Ela murmurou emburrada, o retrato vivo de uma criança de cinco anos.

- Dorme aqui de novo. – Sorri.

- Aonde? – Ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- No meu quarto. – Sugeri. ( **N/A: SEM SEGUNDAS INTENCOES!!** )

- Não vou espulsar-lhe de seu próprio quarto. – Exclamou indignada.

- Não precisa me expulsar. – Sorri inocentemente. Ela me fitou interrogativamente. – Minha cama é o suficientemente grande para caber nós dois e você não vai ficar com nenhuma medo. – Expliquei sorrindo.

- Edward...

- Não aceito não como resposta! – Exclamei em uma imitação fajuta da voz de Alice. Bella gargalhou e deu de ombros.

Ainda estávamos sentados no puf, abraçados. O rosto de Bella pousava delicadamente em meu ombro direito e meu polegar desenhava círculos no braço de Bella. Então, ouvimos um barulho de porta se abrindo, mas não ouvimos passos ate nós. Bella também reparou pois olhou-me assustada. Bella olhou para o lado e deparou-se com um dedo sangrando. Ela gritou e saiu correndo.

- EMMETT! – Gritei.

- Que foi? – Ele perguntou inocentemente.

- Você a assustou! – Alice acusou-o. – Vá buscar Jazz, seu pateta. Edward, vá atrás de Bella.

_**Bella Swan Point of View**_

Corri ate alguma sala bem longe de onde Edward estava. Eu já estava extremamente assustada, mais isso então. Tentei convencer a mim mesma de que aquilo fora apenas uma ilusão, exatamente por que eu estou muito assustada.

_**Argh! Que exagero! Deve ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto! Sua boba! , **_ouvi a voz de Desejo aparecer em minha mente. _**Desejo... , **_gemi por pensamento. _**Oi! Sentiu minha falta, Isabella? , **_ela disse com sarcasmo. Rolei os olhos e tentei me acalmar, ignorando ao maximo aquela voz estridente em minha mente. Senti dois forte braços envolveram minha cintura e sobressaltei-me.

- Calma! Sou eu, pequena. – Edward sussurrou me abraçando. Suspirei aliviada. _**Ai que homem másculo! Ataca ele, Isabella! **_, Desejo suspirou. AH! Como eu NAO sentia falta dela! Voltamos abraçados para a sala de estar, onde Jazz estava, deitado no sofá com a mão direita sobre a parte direita de sua barriga.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Ele cortou a barriga. – Respondeu Rose.

E então eu vi, o corte tão parecido com o meu. Apenas um pouco mais visível, pois meu corte era muito próximo ao meu sexo, escondido sempre por minha calcinha e pela calça. O de Jazz era tão parecido, em diagonal, do lado direito, só que na barriga. Paralisei ao ver aquilo, não so por que o sangue deixava-me tonta, mas por que aquilo jorrava lembranças em minha mente.

Lembranças que eu havia enterrado em um lugar longínquo de minha mente, lembranças que eu queria esquecer para o resto de minha vida. Lembranças de John, Gabi, Lucas... lembranças daquela noite, a noite que acabou completamente com a minha vida, a noite do Forbidden Park. Pisquei atordoada com todas as lembranças que vinham em minha mente, as lembranças que faziam-me recordar do por que que eu tinha esta cicatriz, _para sempre._

_**Alice Cullen Point of View**_

Eu estava preocupada com Bella, ela parecia distante, pensativa e triste. E provavelmente nem percebera que sua mão voara para o canto direito de sua cintura, perto de seu sexo. Puxei Bella ate um canto mais afastados de todos e comecei a estalar meus dedos na frente de seus olhos.

- BELLA! – Gritei, ela pareceu voltar a si.

- Q-que foi? – Ela gaguejou com a voz tremida.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntei. Ela nada respondeu, Apenas levantou sua blusa, abaixou um pouco a minha calca moletom que ela usava, juntamente com a calcinha e eu vi. Uma cicatriz em diagonal nada tímida, que se mostrava alegremente.

**N/A:**

Minha piriquiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaas! *-*' oiehoeiheoiheoih'...

Aiii amores da minha viida, eu fiquei muuito feliz que vocês se preocuparam comigo! O/

Mas eu já estou melhor, não inteiramente, mas já tenho vontade de escrever!

Bom, explicando o que muita gente me perguntou:

Ahh, vocês sabem como é ceerto? Gostar de um 'nino idiota e estúpido! hunf*. O imbecil falava comigo mó feliz da vida, a gente tinha um assunto super, ele era muito fofo comigo, e ai do nada ele ficou frio comigo. Não conversava direito e respondia só com palavras monossilábicas ou um risada estúpida. Aii eu fiquei super triste, por que eu gosto muito dele. Mas agora eu to só com raiva mesmo..O/

Se alguém tiver uma teoria sobre o por que de eu me apaixonar sempre por bobos, estúpidos e idiotas, eu aceito ouvi-la! OIEHOEIHEOIHE'

**Raissa: **OIEHEOIHEOI', briigada! *-*' Eu sempre gostei muito de ler, desde que eu parei de ler as palavras separando cada letra O: OIHEOEHEOIH'.... aah amoor! Eu vou te adicionar no msn siim *-*' Mas eu já to melhor, só com raiva daquele estúpido, mas to melhor! :X brigada por se preocupar! *-*'

**Marii: **AH CARA! A.M.E.I nossa senhora da chapinha! *-*' OIEHOIEHOEIH', piriquitas novas são sempre bem-vindas... (: Taa ai o capitulo! Nem dmeorei muito, demorei? :B espero que tenha gostado!

**Vitória: **OIEHEOIH', aaah cara! Eu amoo cicatrizes! *-*''' Ahh não posso falar :X, IOEHEOIHOIEH', mas vai ser um final interessante o do John, pelo menos eu acho! MUAHAHAHAHA! :S

**Germana: **AH CAARA! Você tava fazendo falta aquii! :X Aiin brigadaa piriquiitaa!! *-*'', que booom que ta viciante O/ OIEHOEHEOIH', Ishi, o que o John vai aprontar vai ser horrível, mas tudo bem! A Bella é forte, ou será que não? O:

**Bella: **Oooi xará da Bella O/ OIHEOIEHEOIH' Que bom que ta amandoo amoore!! *-*' Ta aii o outro capitulo! Espero que tenha gostado ;)

**Helena: **Aii amor! Que bom que amou! *-*' Taa ai o capitulo, espero que tenha gostado!

**Ci whatever: **Aquii o Edward é um fofo de alta classe! O/ OIEHEOIEOIH' Ta aii o capitulo amore, espero que tanha gostado *-*

**Bianca: **Heey amoore! O/, caraa.. eu não li a Por Amor inteira.. :B eu só li ate o Ed&Bella fazerem as pazes, aii eu parei de ler. IOEHEOIHEOIEH' aaah eu expliquei la em cima amore! Esses 'ninos ainda vão me matar.. :/ e não é no bom sentido.. O: OIHEOEIH' Brigaada por se preocupar minha piriquitaa!! *-*''''

**Hithi: **OI PIRIQUITAA! OIEHOEIHEOIHEOIH', eu nunca tinha visto você comentando aqui naao.. O:, mas comentou agora O/ *** **pula e abraça *, parei// AHH você ama a fic! *-*'''', *sai correndo e batendo palmas. :B, taa ai o capitulo amoree! Espero que tenha gostado! (:

**Mirian: **heey amoore! Que bom que encontrou a fiic! *-*''... Brigadaao! Ta ai o capitulo, espero que você tenha gostado! (:

**Jeh: **Hey amoore! Eu já to de bem com o mundo!*pegando as florzinhas e respirando o aroma delas * [/parei. OHEOIEHEOIHEOIHE' eu já to melhor amoore, soh nervosa com o 'nino.. :B, mas isso eu desconto em copos O/ OIHEIOEHE' brigada por se preocupar piriquitaa! *-*''' Eu já pensei, o extra vai ter no aniversario da fic de 1 mês, qtal/? *-*'''

**Amanda: **OI PIRIQUITA NOVA!O/ OIHEIOEHOEIH' Ain, brigada amoore! *-*' Ah poode deixar, eu vou judiar muuito do John, MUAHAHAHAA' :X, eu já to melhor siim amor! (: agora é só a gente pegar nossos bastões de BEISEBALL e ir correndo atrás do 'nino que me deixou pra baixo... ai a gente se vinga e eu não fico mais pra baixo! O/ OIEHOIEHEOIHE' [/parei.

**Sam: **EOHEOIHEOIHEOEIHEOIHEOIH' GARGALHEIALTOAQUI' O/, tipoo, a cicatriz da Bella não é exatamente na barriga, eh MUITO perto do sexo dela :X, então a parte de baixo do biquíni cobre a cicatriz... (: OIEHEOIHEOIEOEHI' *-*'''' Guarda pro John! Ele merece sofrer muuito, MAUHAHAHA * cara maligna * Os amigos da Bella logo logo vão visitar... na verdade vai demorar um pouco maas.. :B OIHEOIEHEOIHEOIH' *-*' fiqueii uuito feliz que você ta amando a fic piriquitaa!! *-*' Muitoo meesmo! :D

**Gabi: **ooi minha piriquita rosa!! *-*'''... aah você sabe neh?! Eu tendo a exagerar quando o assunto eh quem eu gosto... (tipo igual você O/ [/parei. ) OIEOEIEOIH', ---mentira/ mas eu expliquei la em cima, amoore! Mas agora eu to melhor, aindabem/, sooh com raiva mesmo! :P Mas minha vontade de escrever já voltou! O/

**MINHAS PIRIQUITAS LINDAS E MARAVILHOSAS:**

Cara, eu fiquei com meu humor melhor soh de ver as reviews de vocês! Eu nunca imaginei que uma fic minha chegaria a tanto... 91 REVIEWS! *-*' EU AMO TODAS VOCES! MUITO! Não vivo seem! *-*''' Você são tudo pra mim! * lagrimas escorrendo *

AHH! Eu **postei uma fic noova** aquii!! * sai dançando e rebolando * OIEHEOIHEOIHEOIHEOIH' Queem quizer iir laaa : h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 2 6 7 4 1 3 / 1 / M e e t _ A g a i n (eh soh tirar os espaços)

Amores, quem quiser me adicionar no MSN: gigizinha_salla hotm...

EU AMO VOCES!!

(**LLLLLLLL''''**

xoxo,

Gika Salla


	14. 13 Operação Cupido Rosa Choque !

_**Capitulo 13 – Operação Cupido Rosa Choque**_

_**Alice Cullen Point of View**_

Não proferi mais nada, apenas abracei-a com todas as minhas forças.

- Não se preocupe. Tudo vai dar certo. – Sorri gentilmente. Ela deu um meio sorriso fraco, pegou em minha mão e nos voltamos para a sala.

- Como o Jasper se cortou Allie? – Edward me perguntou assim que passamos pela porta da sala. Dei de ombros.

- Falta de atenção. Tinha um vidro quebrado em cima de uma mesa, ele passou correndo por ali e se cortou. – Revirei os olhos. – Falando nele, cadê o meu fofo? – Foi a vez de Edward revirar os olhos.

- La em cima, com Carlisle, Emm, Esme e Rose. – Ele me informou vindo ate nos. Separei-me de Bella e colei meus lábios na orelha de Edward.

- Não a pergunte o que aconteceu. – Sussurrei. – Apenas reconforte-a.

Vi Bella sentar-se no sofá de dois lugares que tinha no meio da sala e esconder seu rosto com as mãos. Olhei sugestivamente para Edward, que já se aproximava dela e subi.

_**Edward Cullen Point of View**_

Andei lentamente ate Bella e sentei-me ao seu lado e abracei-a, ela apoiou o rosto em meu peito e eu envolvi-a completamente em meus braços. Ela soluçava compulsivamente, e eu tentava acalma-la, em vão.

- Acalme-se meu amor. Seja o que for que tenha deixado-a assim, pode se resolver. – Disse com um voz tranqüilizadora, ela suspirou, fechando os olhos e aconchegando-se mais a mim, ainda soluçando.

- S-se f-fos-sse a-a-assim t-tão f-fác-cil, Ed-edward... – Ela suspirou, sendo interrompida milhares de vezes por seus próprios soluços.

Era extremamente angustiante vê-la sofrer deste jeito e saber que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer ou falar para faze-la sentir-se melhor. Eu podia oferecer o meu apoio, isso era tudo. E esta sensação de ser inútil, é horrível. Como se tudo tivesse fugido de minhas mãos e não sou mais eu quem controla o jogo, nem mesmo Bella.

Como você se sente quando tudo foge de suas mãos? Quando você sabe que não há nada que você possa fazer, a não ser deixar tudo na responsabilidade do destino? Como você se sente quando esta perdendo um jogo, e sabe que não há nada que você possa fazer naquele momento, para que tudo melhor, para que os dados voltem a concordar com você?

Era assim que eu me sentia, como se eu estivesse perdendo um jogo muito importante, e eu não sabia como contornar a situação, ou apenas como deixar Bella melhor. Era impossível alguém ficar tão triste como Bella esta, algo horrível acontecera e por um motivo desconhecido, ela não confia o bastante em mim para me contar. Eu queria que ela confiasse em mim, eu desejava arduamente que ela me contasse, assim os dados voltariam para as minhas mãos, e eu poderia conforta-la, ajuda-la. Mas enquanto ela não me contasse nada, o jogo estava fora de meu controle.

Depois de algum tempo, notei que Bella estava dormindo. Peguei-a delicadamente em meu colo e levei-a ate meu quarto. Deitei-a em minha cama e cobri-a com meus cobertores, dando um beijo delicado em sua testa, e descendo logo em seguida para exigir explicações de Alice, eu não sou de ferro, certo? Eu necessito de um explicação, por mais fajuta que esta fosse.

_**Alice Cullen Point of View**_

Depois que Jazz dormiu eu e Rose descemos para a cozinha, para resolver o que iríamos fazer em relação ao casal mais complicado que eu já havia tentado juntar, **Bella e Edward**. Recostei-me na bancada da cozinha e rose sentou-se na mesa que havia no centro da mesma.

- O que faremos agora? – Perguntei impaciente.

- Bom, já percebemos que o medo da Bella não é frescura. É realmente serio. – Rose suspirou.

- Sim. Mas o que faremos para juntar Bella e Edward? Eu vi a cicatriz dela, é horrível! Imagine? Depois de tudo que ela passou ainda ela terá que conviver com uma marca em seu corpo que lembrará ela dele, _para sempre. _– Expliquei a cicatriz que eu havia visto em Bella. Rose fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Bella teme, não por ela, mas por nos. Ela teme que se ele volte, nos sejamos machucados e não ela. Temos que colocar confiança nela de que não importa o que aconteça, nos nunca vamos abandoná-la e principalmente, estamos aqui para protege-la de tudo e _todos_. – Rose finalizou seu discurso.

- O problema é que você sabe como ela é teimosa. Ela não ira nos ouvir.

- Faremos ela nos ouvir. Simples assim.

- E Edward... é simples. Temos apenas que nos certificar de que ele continue tentando conquista-la. Você investe em Edward, dando-lhe idéias para conquistar Bella e eu invisto na mesma, para faze-la deixar de ser tão medrosa e entender que nos podemos nos proteger muito bem. – Sorri. Rose assentiu com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Juntamos nossas mãos antes de gritar em uníssono:

- Operação Cupido Rosa Choque! – Gritamos sorrindo abertamente uma para outra e chocando nossas mãos, fechadas em punhos.

- O que estão fazendo? – Edward entrou na cozinha com uma expressão facial desconfiada. Demos de ombros e soltamos nossas mãos uma da outra. Sorri inocentemente para ele e Rose ficou calada.

- Quando vai pedir Bella em namoro? – Rose perguntou diretamente. Apertei meus lábios uns nos outros para não gargalhar ali mesmo. Vi Edward corar e jogar mais um olhar desconfiado para nos duas.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – Ele perguntou.

- Nada. – Sorri.

- Sei, eu conheço vocês duas, suas pestes. – Edward acusou sem muito humor em sua voz. – O que Bella tinha? Por que ela ficou tão mal.

- Eu não sei. – Rose e eu respondemos em uníssono, o que nos entregou completamente. Ele nos lançou outro olhar _muito _desconfiado. Demos de ombros.

- Não podemos contar-lhe. – Respondi com um sorriso de desculpas em meu rosto. Ele rolou os olhos e saiu bufando da cozinha.

_**Edward Cullen Point of View**_

Subi as escadas rapidamente, eu estava ansioso ao extremo para ver Bella. Assim que abri a porta do meu quarto, observei-a olhando as minhas fotos de quando criança, que estavam em porta-retratos em cima de meu criado-mudo, minha escrivaninha, entre outras.

- Desculpe-me pelo meu pequeno show. – Ela se virou para mim, com um rubor extremo tomando conta de suas bochechas. Sorri espontaneamente e andei em sua direção, abraçando-a com todas as minhas forças.

- Sem problemas, pequena. – Continuei com um sorriso tomando conta de meu rosto. Estreitei meus braços que estavam em volta de sua cintura enquanto ela enterrava o rosto em meu peito. – Vai me contar o que aconteceu? – Perguntei sem esperanças. Ela negou com um simples movimento com a cabeça. – Eu já imaginava. – Ela riu docemente.

- Eu preciso de um banho... – Ela fez uma careta enquanto encostava seu queixo no meio de meu peitoral, encarando-me intensamente com suas orbes chocolate. Mostrei-lhe onde ficava meu banheiro, ela pegou algo com Alice e voltou. Entreguei-lhe a toalha e ela entrou no banheiro, sorrindo constrangida.

Esperei-a sair do banho para eu poder tomar o meu. Depois de quinze longos minutos, ela saiu com um pijama que era constituído por um short pequeno, pequeno _mesmo _, não chegava nem ao menos a metade de suas definidas coxas, parecia muito mais uma calcinha, azul. E como conjunto, uma blusa regata azul, o tecido aparentava ser bem confortável, obra de Alice, concerteza. Ela sorriu constrangida e ruborizada, e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama, seus cabelos estavam molhados, mas não pingavam.

- Não vai tomar banho? – Ela me perguntou rindo baixinho, tirando-me de meus devaneios e fazendo-me perceber que eu praticamente babava em cima dela. Sorri constrangido e fui para o banheiro. Tomei um rápido banho e coloquei apenas uma calça cinza moletom, ficando sem blusa. Bella queria guerra? Então, guerra ela teria. Sorri maldosamente e sequei meus cabelos com a toalha, de um jeito ou de outro, eles permaneciam molhados e rebeldes. Quando abri a porta, Bella adotou a mesma expressão que eu tive quando a vi.

- Você esta bem? – Perguntei divertido, enquanto deitava-me ao seu lado. Ela rolou os olhos e deitou-se também, recuperando o fôlego.

- Estou ótima. – Ela deu-me a língua enquanto cobria-nos com o cobertor felpudo. Sua mão tocou, acidentalmente, o meu abdômen. – Er... desculpe. – Ela murmurou constrangida.

**N/A:**

Oii minhas piriquitaas! Como voces estao? Eu estou melhor o/, aiinda gosto daquele cabeça de coco, mas mesmo assim, nao estou mais tao triste, nem com raiva... voltei ao meu normal, euacho/

OIHEOIEH'

GENTEEEE !!! CHEGAMOS AS **CEM **REVIEWS!!!!! *-*''''''''

AAAAAAAAA*AAAAAAAA

*surtandogeral/

OIHEOIEHEOI'

[/parei.

:B

**Alice**: OOI AMOORE! relaaxa ;) Tava de castigo??? OOO: qe qe vse feez srta? *momento mae on* OIEHEOI' [/parei. Nossa, eu tambem achei que era a unica que ainda tinha medo do Chuck :X, aah vaai, o boneco tem mooh cara de maniaco! OIEHOEIHEOIH'HEOIHEOEIH, seem problemas, eu jaa te aceitei laa no msn! *-*''' Ahhh, eu sou pirralha comofas/? tenho 12 anos.. :B, faço 13 em novembro o/ e vsee amoor?

**Raissa**: EIHOEIHEOIH', oos gritos que eu coloquei na Bella foram os que eu mesma dei enquanto assistia o filme OO:, eu atee dei mais gritos, o problema foi qe nao tinha um Edward do meu lado pra me abraçar! *sentaechora/ IOHEOEIH', quaando eu vi pela primeira veez eu tava na casa da minha amiga, a gente nao parou de gritar de medo O: OIHEWOEIH', poode adicionar siim amor! *-*' eu estou melhor, os 'ninos deixam a gente pra baixo, mas aii a gente levanta e pisa neles enquanto passa por cima! |o| IOHEOIHEOIEH'

**Jeh**: Oiii amooore!! *correndo e batendo palmas* [/parei. Neeh?! Nao tem como nao ter medo desse filme, ele h um horrooooor! O: IEHEOIHEHEI', neeh?! eu nao deixo nem bicho meu de pelucia pra fora do armario, com medo de que eles me assassinem de noite O: OIHEOEIH' Tadinha da Bella mesmo, ate eu fiquei com dooh dela enquanto escrevia a fic.. :B OIHEEOIH', ahh cara, oou entao os meninos nasceram sendo uns bobos, idiotas o/ OIHEIOHE' [/parei. pena que sem eles a gente nao vive neh? :X... ja too melhor amoore, brigadao por se preocupar! Mas meu momento 'emo' (nada contra os emos) e meu momento 'monica' (da turma da monica saabe? a irritada?*_*' ioeheoi) jaah passaram (: AAHH!! EU TAMBEM TE ADOROO!! *pula em cima* OIHEEOIH' (L

**Maarii:** OIEHEI' NOSSA SENHORA DA CHAPINHA, NOS PROTEJA DE TODOS OS MENINOS ESTUPIDOS E IMBECIS! TRAGA PRA GENTE UM ROB PATTZ OU UM TAY ! *-*' AMEM! OEIHEOHEOIEH' [/pareeei. Taa aii o capituloo amoree! espero que tenha gostado!! o/

**germana**: EIOHEOIHEEIOH' seraa que a Bella eh forte? Eu nao apostaria nisso muito nao O: oiheoiehoeihoeih' naao morre naao amoor! oieheoihe', nossa, qem dera assistir um filme de terror com o Ed neeh?! nem o filme eu ia acabar assistinfo (69' :O [/eunaofaleiisso/ OIEHEOIH'

**vitoria**: cicatrizes sao TUUDOO! *-*' OIHEOIE' o chuck eh assassino poow, ele tem uma cara de maniaaco! da meedo :B oeiheoiheoieh' caalma caalma, o john naao voltou, pelo menos nao ainda (dandomuitasinformacoes/ OIHEOEIH'' AAAHH, booa ideiiaa! quem qer estrupar o John, levanta a maaao IEHEOIHEIH', aii a gente corta o pescoço dele o/ oeiheoiheoieh'

**Bianca:** Oiii piriquitaa ! *-*' ioeheoieheoihe' nossa! os poupulares sao os piores, sao uns fofos com a gente quando tao sozinhos com a gente, e mudam completamente quando tem algum amigo bobo perto. ARGH! IOEHEOIHE', ruum,* mas eles nao merecem a gente o/ por qe a gente merece o melhoor! LALARILALA! OIEHEIOHE' *-*'

**saty**: aah que boom que ta gostando amoore!! fico muuito feliz |o| poois eh.. por isso que eu tenho problemas serios com meu coração, um dia eu arranco ele do peito.. :X OIHEOIEHEOIH' [/mentira.

**mirian**: oooi amoor! nossa, pior eeh que as vezes da uma sensação do tiipo, ''eu vou morrer sozinha veei, vou ficar pra titia!'' IOEHOEIHEOIH' nao eh legal.. :X

**Sunny**: EIOHEOIEHEOIH''', aah o Ed nao eeh taao malicioso assim... soh no proximo capitulo O: e um pouco mais pra frente (meeu deeus, minha lingua, ou melhor, meus dedos tao soltos hooje, to soltando muito espoiler aqii, ruum* eoiheoihe') eoieheoihe' a desejo voltoou!! |o| e logo logo vaai ter um extra das coitadas que vivem na mente confusa da Bella! OIHEOEIH' eeh, o problema eh que eu perguntei pro pateta o qe tinha acontecido (naao assim, eu perguntei delicada neeh?! OIHEOIEH') e ele disse que ele soh tava com sono "-- eioheoieh' AH! brigadaaa piriquita roosa! *-*' espero que tenha gostadoo desse capitulo tambem! o proximo promete! o/

**Sam**: OIEHEIHE', taa falando como o Jazz se machucou laa em cima, a Alice que ta explicando! OIEHEOI' ele eh desligadao aqii, FATO/ :B IOEHEOIHE, o segredo do Ed ainda vai demorar um pouqinho, faalta MUITO pra acontecer ainda... MUAHAHAHA oieheoiheoieh' *-*'''

**Mimy**: A Alice explica laah em cima como o louco do Jazz se cortou.. IOEHEOIHE' nossa, eu tambem nao consigo neem ver comercial, com sangue pra todo lado, e um monte de bicho feio e gente gritando!! AAA NOSSA SENHORA! morrisoohdepensar/ O: isshi, qeem sabe o John apareça?? MUAHAHAHA *risada de bruxa* eoheoeiheoih' AHHH eu sou autora qerida!! *dançando e rebolando* [/parei.

**Natthy**: O: Voce leu a fic inteira em duas horas? qe raaapido mulheer! OHIEOIHE' o/ OIHEOIEH', naao acaba com as unhaas naao! tadinhaas, elas nao merecem morrer..:X AAHH NAAO! NAO CHAME O JOOHN! *corre e se esconde* OIEHEOI'. Nossa, se voce achar o John eu te dou um premio NOBEL! maas tem uma pessoa na fic que saabe onde o John estaa.. mas essa pessoa sooh vai aparecer mais pra frente... :B (OLHA O SPOILER AII GENTE, meus dedos taao trairas hoje) OEIHEO' piior que eu falei com o pateta e ele disse qe soh tvaa ocm sono "-- mepoupe/ OIHEEIH'

**Ci whateve**r: OIEHEOIHEOIHE' aaah caraa! me matei de rir aquii com essa do e.t! OIHEOIEHEIOH' *-*'''' que boom que gostou amoreee!! espero que tenha gostado desse tambem!! /o/

PIRIQUITAAS!! FALTAM **DOIS DIAS** PARA O ANIVERSARIO DA FIC DE **1 MES**!!! *-*'

E EU TENHO UMA SURPRESA PRA VOCES NESSE DIIA!!

siim siim! **O EXTRA DA DESEJO E DA RAZAO**! *-*'

MAS...

eu sooh vou fazer o extra se vses fizerem uma autora feliz e** deixarem reviews**!!! /o/ IEHEOI'

EUAMOVOCESMINHASPIRIQUITAS !!!

**(LLL**

xoxo,

Gika Salla

**P.S.: **_Meninas, pra quem le a minha outra fic, Meet Again, hooje vaai ter post laa tambem! (: Nao deu pra postar antes, eu tive que arcar com a furia da minha irma, que levou um peh na bunda e precisou da minha ajuda! OIHEOIEHEOIHE', entaao hoje eu postei nas duas fics! mas vai ser normalmente assim: um dia eu posto aqui, na LS, e o outro dia laa na MA ! ;) Amanha nao sei se vou poder postar em nenhuma das duas, mas depois de amanha tem o extra aqi na LS! e prometo que depois-de-depois de amanha tem post na MA, se nao tiver amanha! ;) OIEHEOIH; confuso neh?! :B desculpem a loouca aqui! OIHEIEOH' _


	15. Extra da Desejo e da Razão !

_**PARABENS PARA A FIC! PARABENS PARA A LS! LALALALALALA! UM MES DE FIC GENTE!**_

_**EXTRA DA DESEJO E DA RAZAO !**_

_**Desejo Point of View**_

Sinceramente, viver na mente de alguém como Isabella Swan é um tormento. Ela não me obedece nunca! Parece que aquela tal de Razão tem mais razão que eu. Ta, tanto faz, ela se chama Razão, então tem sempre que ter razão, mas bem que a Isabella podia me escutar as vezes não? Não é como se eu sugerisse que ela se jogasse do penhasco. Mas as vezes essa garota cogita umas possibilidades que podem apenas classifica-la como louca.

E talvez ela seja. E não, ela não esta me ouvindo agora. Ela só me ouve quando eu quero, quando eu me conecto a sua mente. Não somos pessoas distintas, fazemos parte de um mesmo corpo, mas eu abro seus olhos, para que ela veja o que ela realmente quer. Diferentemente daquela idiota da Razão, que só quer saber de fazer o que é certo. Quem disse que o amor tem razão?

Agora, estou observando o Edward olhar Isabella como se ela fosse comida, ou melhor, como se nos fossemos comida. Só por que ela esta vestindo um pijama minúsculo! Eu já virei fã de Alice, ela que deu a linda idéia do pijama pequeno, sinto que ela quer que a Isabella e o Edward fiquem juntos tanto quanto eu quero. Quer dizer, nos e o Edward fiquemos juntos... AH! Chega! Isso me confunde de mais!

O irritante mesmo é ver que esta estampado na cara de Edward que ele ama ela, e que ele quer devora-la, não apenas com o olhar. E a Isabella fica lá, parada igual uma idiota. Nossa, se eu pudesse controlar as ações de seu corpo, ela já estaria em baixo dos cobertores com o Edward! Eu resolvi sair de minha greve – na qual eu entrei depois dela dispensar o pedido de namoro do Edward – por que eu não agüentava mais não ter quem importunar.

E também por que a Razão já estava dando-me nos nervos! Ela falava todo dia para mim que era a melhor escolha que _Bella _poderia ter feito. Mas eu não acho isso, acho ridículo ela morrer de medo do EDWARD por causa do JOHN! São duas pessoas completamente diferentes, que saco!

_**Ela ira sempre me ouvir, Desejo, desista! **_, Razão apareceu em minha mente. Ou melhor, comunicou-se comigo sem que Isabella tome consciência disso. Afinal, Isabella é bem irritadinha. Foi só eu reaparecer que ela já ficou estressada! Mas um dia ela verá que a melhor coisa é me ouvir, por que o que eu falo pra ela é exatamente o que o corpo dela grita.

O corpo dela não grita para rejeitar Edward, não grita para ficar longe dele, o corpo dela quer ele. E eu sou simplesmente um transporte para colocar um pouco de consciência em casos perdidos! Neste exato segundo, Edward esta saindo de seu banho e... Por Deus! O que é aquele abdômen?

Definido e lindo! Perfeito! Como assim Isabella se atreve a rejeitar algo como este homem? Isto deveria ser proibido! Homens como este deveriam ser proibidos de existir! Isso é muito para uma pobre coitada que vive na mente de outra pobre coitada. Duvido que a Razão continue achando que tem razão em arrastar Isabella para longe de Edward.

Por que eu chamo Isabella de Isabella e não de Bella? Bom, ela nunca faz o que eu falo, então só irei começar a chama-la pelo apelido quando ela começar a me ouvir. Conectei-me a mente de Isabella, mas fiquei quieta. Não murmurei nada, eu apenas queria observar o que esta louca iria fazer agora. Ela cobriu ela e o Edward com os cobertores e tocou, acidentalmente, no abdômen dele!

_Viu, Razão? Ela quer ele! Engula esta! _, gargalhei, esquecendo momentaneamente de que ainda estava conectada a mente de Isabella. _**Cale-se Desejo! Foi acidental! **_, Razão rebateu irritada. Sorri vitoriosamente antes da voz de Isabella aparecer: _**Calem-se as duas! Deixem-me em paz por apenas alguns segundos! Voltem a ficar de greve, é tudo o que eu peço! **_, ela praticamente gritou para nos.

_Que estresse Isabella, meu Deus! Isso tudo é tensão sexual? _, brinquei com ela, deixando-a mais irritada ainda. Ela fechou os olhos e eu consegui ouvir a risadinha de Razão, sorri triunfante. Consegui ver ainda Edward perguntando se estava tudo bem para Isabella, antes de me desconectar de sua mente. Suspirei pesadamente e voltei a pensar em quando eu resolvi revelar-me para Isabella.

Na verdade, existimos em todo ser humano, e todo ser animal, todo ser vivo, por assim dizer. Mas não passamos de sensações, e somos proibidas de explicitar o que pensamos, assim como eu e Razão fizemos com Isabella. Nossos superiores nos odeiam por isso, mas eles não podem nos eliminar, pelo simples fato de que somos insubstituíveis!

Ok. Não é por isso que eles não nos substituem. Eles não o fazem por conta de que todas as Razoes e todas as Desejos estão muito ocupadas com seus seres, então eles não tem quem nos substitua, e apesar de estarem muito bravos conosco, não podem fazer nada em relação a isso.

Sorri. Depois que me revelei a Isabella, e Razão fez o mesmo, toda a minha vida começou a ficar mais divertida. As discussões constantes são o que alegram meu dia. Sempre odiei a Razão, mas internamente, eu sei que sem ela nada teria graça. Sem nossos debates, meus dias não seriam tão divertidos. Mas isso é algo que eu nunca admitiria em voz alta, ou melhor, enquanto estivesse conectada a mente de Isabella ou de Razão.

Somos apenas vozes, isto é verdade. Vozes que ajudam os humanos a decidirem o que fazer. Cada impulso de fazer algo sem pensar, sou eu trabalhando. Ou, analisar cada milímetro de uma situação antes de agir, é a Razão trabalhando. Somos completamente diferentes e mudamos de mente em mente, quando nossos hospedeiros morrem.

Nunca falamos com ninguém assim como falamos com Isabella, mas isso é o divertido de toda a nossa historia. E não importa o que os nossos superiores falem, Isabella sempre será nossa favorita. Apesar de nunca me escutar, apesar de ser muito confusa, Isabella é a mais divertida de se irritar. E tenho certeza que Edward logo percebera isso, e ai sim, que a historia vai virar de cabeça para baixo.

_**Razão Point Of View**_

Se eu pudesse matar alguém, este alguém seria Isabella Marie Swan, e como um extra, eu mataria a estúpida da Desejo também.

Nunca vi uma pessoa que me ignorasse mais do que Bella. É como se ela preferisse ouvir a Desejo e obedece-la! Como se ela não pensasse nas conseqüências de tudo o que ela faz. É ridículo, patético, é tão Bella Swan. O modo como Edward a olha, é como se ele fosse devora-la ali mesmo. E isto é ridículo, esta escrito em sua testa que ele não quer mais do levar Bella para a cama.

Alias, quem que convida uma mulher para dormir em seu quarto? Em sua cama? Com você? Edward Cullen. E isto é patético! É patético como Desejo e Bella resolvem me ignorar completamente e fazer o que elas quiserem. Bella tem uma mente para pensar, só que ela prefere me ignorar e ouvir a Desejo.

Tenho que admitir, eu me divirto com Bella e com Desejo. Nunca havia feito isso antes, comunicar-me com um humano, é estritamente proibido, e quase nos cortaram quando descobriram que eu e Desejo _conversávamos _com Bella. Era engraçado ouvir quando esta pensava que precisava de um psicólogo por nossa culpa. Mal ela sabe que existimos em todas as pessoas, só que nunca nos comunicando. Apenas como sensações.

Eu sou o instinto, que tantas pessoas falam. Quase nunca erro. Sou sempre exata e explicita. Afinal, chamo-me Razão, esta mais do que obvio que eu sempre tenho razão em tudo o que falo. O que torna-me extremamente feliz é quando Bella ignora o que Desejo fala e resolve me ouvir, uma vez ou outra. Esta decisão de Bella é o fruto de muitas discussões que eu tenho com Desejo. Obvio que sem Bella ter consentimento disto, pois quase nunca estamos conectadas a ela, apesar de sempre sabermos o que ela pensa.

Bella é imprevisível, quando eu acho que ela ira fazer o que Desejo lhe diz, ela acaba me escutando, e vice-versa. Acho que é por isso que gosto tanto de comunicar-me com Bella, alem de ser engraçado vê-la irritada, todas as suas reações são imprevisíveis, completamente diferentes do que achamos que seria.

Conectei-me discretamente a Desejo, e pude perceber que ela pensava que Bella, ou Isabella, como ela a chama, nunca a ouvia, mas sim ouvia a mim. Não resisti e provoquei-a: _**Ela ira sempre me ouvir, Desejo, desista! **_, sorri maldosamente enquanto pensava nestas palavras. Sem corresponder a minhas provocação, Desejo continuou afogada em suas reclamações.

Desconectei-me dela e resolvi conectar-me a Bella, para saber melhor o que esta louca estava fazendo. Vi-a tomando banho e pensando muito em Edward e em como ele era lindo. Iludida. É assim que Bella esta, iludida por um belo corpo e por algumas belas palavras. Logo ela saiu do banho e Edward praticamente despiu-a com os olhos. Nojento.

Ele entrou no banho e logo voltou, então foi o momento em que Bella resolveu fazer papel de idiota e ficou babando, literalmente, por ele. Logo eles se deitaram e ela o cobriu, tocando acidentalmente em seu abdômen. Revirei os olhos, Bella era mais desatenta que qualquer outro humano a qual eu tenha pertencido.

_**Viu, Razão? Ela quer ele! Engula esta! **_, Desejo conectou-se a Bella também, provocando-me. _Cale-se Desejo! Foi acidental! _, revidei, irritada. Havia sido, realmente, acidental, então Desejo não tinha o mínimo direito de falar qualquer coisa sobre isto! _**Calem-se as duas! Deixem-me em paz por apenas alguns segundos! Voltem a ficar de greve, é tudo o que eu peço! **_, ouvimos a voz de Bella ecoar em nossas mentes. Dei uma risadinha baixa, ela era muito estressada!

_**Que estresse Isabella, meu Deus! Isso tudo é tensão sexual? **_, Desejo provocou-a. Ri novamente sem conseguir inventar alguma coisa para começar uma discussão com Desejo. Eu posso ser Razão, e sempre ter que discutir com Desejo, mas que havia tensão sexual entre Edward e Bella, ah, isso sim havia.

Apesar das brigas constantes, e das broncas que Bella tenta – inutilmente – nos dar, eu as amo. Sim, eu amo Bella e Desejo, e irei ama-las pra sempre, e sei concerteza, que irei sofrer muito quando Bella se for. Mas por enquanto, minha missão é mante-la a salvo, ou seja, fora do alcance de Edward. Eu sou um instinto lembram-se? E eu _sei _que ele não é bom para ela.

_**N/A:**_

PARABENS PARA A FIC! E PARABENS A TODAS VSES, MINHAS PIRIQUITAS, POR QUE SEM VSES, ESSA FIC NUNCA CHEGARIA A ESTE PONTO!! * lagrimas nos olhos *

Bom, hora de eu me desculpar. Desculpem por ter demorado para postar o extra, eh que... ADIVINHEM? Siim siim, lembram do garoto pelo qual eu tava muuito mal? Ele me ligou hooje, e a gente saiu juntos! AAAAA . AAAAAA ook, chega. Então me desculpem de verdade!

Eu escrevi e reescrevi este extra milhões de vezes, e eu achei que sempre tava uma merda. :B , espero realmente que tenham gostado meus amores. Por que eu não sei se ficou bom :S

Respondendo as reviews cor-de-rosa ;) :

**Jeh: **Oii amoor! Que bom que gostou, eu dei meu melhor aqui pra escrever o extra. Eu tôo morrendo de fome, eu acordei e nem comi NADA, ate agora, eu tôo morrendo mesmo aqui O:, então se não estiver bom este extra, foi culpa da falta de alimento! OIEHEOIEOIH'

**Marii: **Caara, imagina se a gente rezar todas as noites pra nossa senhora da chapinha, aii daqui a dois meses aparece um Tay E um Rob pra gente?? *sonhando// parei/ OIEHEOIHEOIH' Espero que tenha gostado do extra amoree! *-*''

**Hithi: **Aii ta o extra! Espero que tenha gostado amore!

**Alice: **MELDELS'! vse bateu no seu irmão? ASSASSINA! [/parei. Oiehoeiheoiheoiheoih''''' AHH cara, a Bella eh exagerada, se fosse eu, já teria pegado o Ed faz teeempo! OEIHEOIH' uhuul* eu não sou tão pirralha o/ EHEOIEHEIO'

**Germana: **MUAHAHA, vses soh vão saber o que acontece depois que a Bella passa a mão no abdômen do Ed, depois. Por que o extra não revelou nada! OIHEIOEHEOIHEOIH', ta, eu fui muito má agora.. :B CAMPANHA: VAMOS ESTUPRAR O JOHN O/ IOHEOIEHOIEH'

**Saty: **Ooi amoor! Espero que tenha gostado do extra! *-*''' A Bella vai ser forte, eu acho.... EHOEIHEOI' surpresas miil aqui! MUAHAHA' :X

**Ci whatever: **Nossa, faça planos maléficos mesmo! Aii depois a gente acha o John e poe em pratica tudo que vse planejou! MUAHAHAH oiehoiehoieh' Espero que tenha gostado do extra amor!

**Sam: **OI AMOR! CUIDADO, o HEOIHEIEOH' ta espalhando! O: OIHEOEIH', :B aah cara, eu criei uma assassina? JURA? *-*' AH cara, a Bella e o Ed se desejam! *sentiuaironia/? OEHEOEHEOIH' Espero que tenha gostado do extra amooore!

**Mimy: **A Alice faz um pouco de idéia do segredo do Edward, mas ela não sabe completamente. OIHEEIHEOIH;, nossa verdade, 1 mes de fic, passa super rápido naao? Espero que tenha gostado desse extra amoor! *-*''' Ishi, vai demorar um pouco pra Bella contar pro Ed... eioeheoiheoihe' *-*'

**Bianca: **EEOIHEI', aah caraa! Mas eu fiquei taao feliz quando ele me ligou! *-*''' boom, ta certo que isso não quer dizer nada, mas tudo bem... ruum* Espero que tenha gostado desse extra amoore,  *-*'''

**Bgsmeinterfona: **AHH cara, eurimuitoalto' com o seu nome! OIHEIEOHOEIHEOIH' :X Que bom que ta adorando amoore! *-*'' espero que tenha gostado do extra! Se não gostou não me culpe! Eu não comi nada desde que acordei, eh a faltade alimente.. :B oiehoeiheioh'

**Mirian: **AHH amor! Brigada! *-*''', taa ai o extra, espero que tenha gostado! * olhinhos brilhando

**Sunny: **Cara, eu já comentei o quanto eu riio muuito com as suas reviews? OIEHEIHEOIH' eu sou maah mesmo, meus spoilers são contidos! IOEHOEIH', não posso revelar muito, se não estraga o mistério da fic! O: OEOEHEIOEH' caalma, Ed malicioso sooh um pouco mais pra frente, por enquanto ele eh sooh romântico.. mas espere pra ver, la pra frente ele ficar taao... [/nemcomentoqtal/? oIHEOIHE' nooosa, o abdômen do Tay! *-*''' caraaa, eu morri geral quando eu vi aquilo! O: OIEHEI' Espero que tenha gostado do extra amoore! o/

**naky: **BEM VINDA! OIEHOEIHEOIHEOIEH' *-*''' piriquiita novaa gente o/ [/parei. Bem vinda e espero que tenha gostado do extra da desejo e da razão! ;)

**Gabi: **ooi amor, desculpa não ter respondido antes, eu não tinha visto a sua review O: ! Naao, não eh o 'nino da minha aula de alemão, saai fora! Eu já superei ele faaz tempo! OIEHEOIH' o/

GENTE, se não gostaram do extra lembrem-se que a culpa eh do meu **ESTOMAGO**! Boom, deixe-me iir por que eu to caindo aqui de fome! Eu **necessito** comer.. O:

OEHEOHEIH'

Espero que tenham gostado amores!

_PARABENS PARA A FIC, LOVE'S STRONGER FAZ UM MES DE SOBREVIVENCIA HOJE_!

OIEHIOE'

**Amoo** vocês piriquitas! *-*'''

e prometo que se vses nao gostarem muito deste extra, um pouco mais pra** frente **eu faço um **outro**! *-*'' EIEHEIUEG'

Xoxo,

Gika Salla.


	16. 14 Considerando

_- Você esta bem? – Perguntei divertido, enquanto deitava-me ao seu lado. Ela rolou os olhos e deitou-se também, recuperando o fôlego._

_- Estou ótima. – Ela deu-me a língua enquanto cobria-nos com o cobertor felpudo. Sua mão tocou, acidentalmente, o meu abdômen. – Er... desculpe. – Ela murmurou constrangida._

_**Capitulo 14 – Considerando**_

_**Edward Cullen Point of View**_

- Sem problemas. – Eu sorri tentando evitar o tom malicioso que insistia em estar presente nesta frase. O toque delicado de sua pequena mão em meu abdômen fora extasiante, perturbante. Ela rolou os olhos e logo, distorceu o rosto em uma careta engraçada. – Algum problema? – Perguntei enquanto observava suas orbes cor de chocolate faiscarem de raiva para a parede branca de meu quarto.

- Não, esta tudo ótimo. – Ela respondeu com um pouco de sarcasmo. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela deu de ombros. – Esqueça. – Ela deu-me um sorriso delicado, enquanto dava de ombros. Sorri e reprimi minha curiosidade, não iria obriga-la a falar nada que ela não quisesse para mim.

- Um dia você ira me contar tudo o que esconde, Srta. Isabella. – Resmunguei e ela riu baixinho, virando-se para mim, enquanto apoiava-se em seu braço direito e encarava meus olhos intensamente.

- Não acredite muito nisso. – Ela sorriu maleficamente. Abri minha boca para protestar mas ela me interrompeu – Falando nisso, o que na verdade não tem nada a ver com o que estamos falando, percebi que Esme e Carlisle não estão aqui. Não os vi desde aquele dia constrangedor que vim aqui pela primeira vez. – Ela observou. Sorri abertamente.

- Eles saíram em uma segunda lua-de-mel. – Informei-a, ela olhou-me com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso encantador dançando em seus lábios. – No que esta pensando? – Perguntei sem esconder minha curiosidade.

- Em como o amor de Esme e Carlisle parece ser tão forte. – Ela sorriu acompanhada por mim. – Falando nisso, Alice namora Jasper e Emmett namora Rose, e nenhum de vocês é muito parecido. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sorri instantaneamente.

- Todos somos adotados. Apenas Rose e Jazz são irmãos de 'sangue'. Eu, Alice e Emmett não nos desgrudávamos no orfanato, Esme e Carlisle sentiram pena de nos separar, então adotaram a todos nos. Família grande não? – Perguntei divertido. Ela sorriu, ainda com os olhos brilhando.

- Linda historia. – Ela sorriu. – Boa noite, Edward. – Ela desejou, fechando os olhos delicadamente. Reprimi minha vontade de tocar em sua face e entrelacei meus dedos.

- Boa noite, Bella. – Desejei, observando-a dormir, ate que a inconsciência resolveu levar-me junto.

_**Bella Swan Point of View**_

" _Eu tinha quase certeza que aquilo era um sonho, apesar de eu desejar desesperadamente que tudo aquilo fosse realidade. Eu estava com um avental branco, em pe, cozinhando algo no forno. Uma criança, que me lembrava muito Edward, estava sentada na mesa, batucando livremente com o garfo. Outra criança, que parecia meu retrato vivo, estava ao meu lado, observando-me enquanto eu cozinhava. Logo, ouvi a porta da frente bater seguido de gritos de felicidade por parte das crianças._

_Virei-me com curiosidade, observando uma cena linda. As duas crianças quicando alegremente ate Edward, abraçando-o com seus pequeninos braços. E logo em seguida voltando para a mesa. Observei Edward vir ate mim com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Ele abraçou-me pela cintura, afogando seu rosto em meus cabelos castanhos._

_- Ola, querida. – Ele sussurrou enquanto dava-me um beijo leve nos lábios._

_- Ola, amor. – Sorri, retribuindo o beijo com entusiasmo._

_- Arranjem um quarto! – Ouvi a voz de Emmett. Separei-me de Edward, corando. Vi Emmett correr ate as crianças, sentando-se ao lado delas. Rolei os olhos._

_- Ele nunca muda. – Gargalhei, acompanhada da risada musical de Edward._

_- Não sei como Rose agüenta. – Ele murmurou, sentando-se ao lado de Alice, que brincava animadamente com outra criança, que parecia uma copia exata de Jazz. – Anda logo mãe! – Ele brincou e eu gargalhei, levando o jantar para aquele bando de esfomeados, que eu tanto amava."_

Acordei repentinamente, sofrendo uma fraca dor por conta da ofuscante luz. Pisquei repetidas vezes para ver se estava realmente acordada. Virei-me e vi Edward, que continha um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom dia, flor do dia. – Ele brincou, sorrindo bobo. Lancei-lhe um olhar desconfiado, o qual ele simplesmente ignorou.

- Bom dia. – Respondi. – Hoje ainda não tem aula?

- Não. – Ele sorriu. – Ainda esta nevando muito.

- Por que esta tão sorridente Edward? – Perguntei demasiadamente desconfiada.

- Digamos que observar você dormir é interessante. – Ele respondeu simplesmente. Quer ver que eu falei algo que não devia enquanto dormia?

- O que eu falei desta vez? – Gemi com desgosto. Ele gargalhou docemente. O sorriso não abandonava seu rosto, e suas feições deixavam claro que ele não iria responder minha pergunta. Emburrei exatamente igual uma criança de cinco anos, ou se preferir, igual ao Emmett. – Desembucha! – Ordenei.

- Tem certeza de que quer saber? – Ele perguntou-me cauteloso.

- Sim. – Quase gritei, a curiosidade tomava conta de cada célula de meu corpo. Mas de alguma forma, eu sentia que não era uma boa coisa, seja o que for que eu falei.

- Você começou a murmurar algumas coisas sem sentido. Murmurou algumas vezes o meu nome, o nome de Emmett, Jasper, Alice... e então falou "Edward, meu amor, minha família". – Ele aumentou o sorriso, como se isso fosse possível. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem violentamente.

Como eu falava algo como aquilo enquanto dormia? O sonho fora maravilhoso, eu tinha que admitir, concerteza um sonho que qualquer pessoa desejaria que fosse verdade. E eu desejava. Se isso não arrancasse palavras indesejadas de minha boca, em momentos inoportunos. Amaldiçoei meu maldito habito de falar enquanto dormia mentalmente.

- Bells? Você esta bem? – Ele perguntou, preocupado, enquanto pegava meu rosto por entre suas duas grandes mãos. Soltei o ar pesadamente, percebendo apenas naquele instante, que eu havia prendido a respiração. Escondi meu rosto em minhas mãos, evitando encarar Edward.

Ele tentou, inutilmente, tirar minhas mãos de meu rosto. Tateei as cegas pelo cobertor, puxando-o para cima e cobrindo-me por inteira. Senti seus braços envolverem minha cintura, e tremi levemente, condenando-me silenciosamente por esta estúpida reação. _**Ai que saco Isabella! Escute-me, AGARRE-O! **_, Desejo invadiu minha mente. Reprimi um gemido de desgosto.

- Bella! Não precisa ficar com vergonha disto! Vou fingir que nada aconteceu, esta bem? – Implorou-me. Descobri-me lentamente e encarei-o com olhares fulminantes, e as bochechas ainda ruborizadas.

- Fingindo ou não, você ouviu. – Senti a queimação de meu rosto ficar muito mais intensa. Ele deu-me um leve beijo na testa.

- Não ha por que ficar constrangida. – Ele sorriu. – Eu também sonho com você. _Sempre. _– Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo os pelos de minha nuca se eriçarem, e um arrepio percorreu todas as extremidades de meu corpo. Seus lábios estavam a uma distancia perigosa dos meus, afastei-me bruscamente, e como a sorte me ama, eu cai da cama neste ato que deveria ser tão simples.

- Você esta bem? – Ele me perguntou divertido. Rolei os olhos e reprimi a vontade de mostrar-lhe a língua. Peguei minhas coisas e fui em direção ao banheiro. Tomei um rápido banho, e vesti as roupas que estavam separadas para mim em cima de uma cadeira que ficava ao lado da cama de Edward. Obra de Alice, concerteza.

A roupa era uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de mangas compridas, azul escura, sem decotes, mas valorizava minhas curvas exageradamente, calcei a bota preta que havia ao lado, que continha saltos mortais. Gemi de desgosto mas vesti tudo do mesmo jeito. Respirei fundo e sai do banheiro. Edward olhou-me encantado. Sorri maldosamente e distorci meu rosto em um biquinho, sendo a copia exata de Alice, quando queria persuadir alguém a algo.

- Me leva para casa? – Praticamente implorei. Edward olhou-me e suspirou derrotado. Sorri triunfante enquanto ele caminhava para o banheiro e tomava um rápido banho, saindo vestido com uma calça jeans, tênis simples, suéter branco e um casaco marrom, os cabelos bagunçados, como sempre. Andamos em silencio ate o estacionamento, onde me despedi de todos e seguimos para minha casa no Volvo prateado dele.

O caminho fora inteiramente assim, silencioso. Eu estava absorta em meus pensamente melancólicos sobre a proposta de Edward, sobre as indiretas nada secretas de Alice para que fiquemos juntos. E Edward parecia perdido também em seus pensamentos. Logo, chegamos a minha casa, despedi-me com um breve 'Te vejo depois' e sai praticamente correndo do carro.

Subi as escadas correndo, péssima idéia. Cai no terceiro degrau e rolei os mesmos ate cair no chão. Fechei os olhos fortemente, contei ate cem e me levantei. Subi, agora calmamente, as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Liguei o som bem alto, a musica que tocava era "Beautiful Nightmare" da Beyonce. ( **N/A: **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = o p 3 z X n - E O 2 w & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d )

_Every night I rush to my bed (Todas as noites quando eu vou para minha cama)_

_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you (Com esperança de que talvez eu tenha a chance de te ver)_

_When I close my eyes (Quando fecho meus olhos)_

_I'm goin' outta my head (Estou for a de mim)_

_Lost in a fairytale (Perdida em um conto de fadas)_

_Can you hold my hands and be my guide? (Você pode segurar minhas mãos e ser meu guia?)_

Deitei em minha cama e permiti a mim mesma gritar com todas as minhas cordas vocais. Um grito de dor. Dor por ter que escolher, dor pela decisão ser minha, dor pelo meu passado. Simples e inteiramente, dor_._

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies (Nuvens cheias de estrelas cobrem seu céu)_

_and I hope it rains (E eu espero que chova)_

_You're the perfect lullaby (Você é a canção de ninar perfeita)_

_What kinda dream is this? (Em que tipo de sonho eu estou?)_

Abafei outro grito com o travesseiro, que era expremido com extrema força contra o meu rosto. Por que? Por que eu tinha que escolher? Por que eu tinha que ter medo? Por que eu tinha que ter o passado que tenho? Não consegui abafar outro grito. Simplesmente gritei a plenos pulmões, doa a quem estiver ouvindo e puxei o cobertor com toda a força que me restava.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare (Você pode ser um sonho doce, ou um lindo pesadelo)_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare (Doce sonho ou um lindo pesadelo)_

_Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true (Alguém me belisque, seu amor é muito bom pra ser verdade.)_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' no where (Meu prazer culpado, eu não vou a lugar nenhum)_

Escondi meu rosto em meu travesseiro, furiosamente. Prendi em meus olhos, as lagrimas que teimavam em seu desejo de escorrer por minha face. Encarei friamente o teto e fiz-me a pergunta que vem me atormentando todos esses dias: _Seria eu forte o bastante para agüentar que a historia se repetisse, para salva-los?_

Eu sabia a resposta. Em algum lugar de mim, a resposta se escondia, eu apenas precisava acha-la.

_Baby long as youre here (Enquanto você estiver aqui)_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my (Eu estarei flutuando no ar porque você é meu)_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare (Você pode ser meu doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo)_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você)_

_E agora a resposta dançava alegremente a minha frente._

_I mention you when I say my prayers (Eu falo de você em minhas rezas)_

_I wrap you around all of my thoughts (Eu tenho você em todos os meus pensamentos)_

_Boy you my temporary high (Rapaz, você me deixa "alta")_

_I wish that when I wake up you're there (Eu desejo que você esteja la quando eu acordar)_

_So wrap your arms around me for real (Para que você me abrace de verdade)_

_And tell me you'll stay by side (E me diga que ficara ao meu lado)_

_Sim._

Sim. Eu seria capaz de passar por tudo novamente para salva-los, para protege-los. Sorri. Agora a única pergunta que ainda pairava no ar, sem resposta era: _Eu o aceito em meu coracao ou não?_

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies (Nuvens cheias de estrelas cobrem seu céu)_

_and I hope it rains (E eu espero que chova)_

_You're the perfect lullaby (Você é a canção de ninar perfeita)_

_What kinda dream is this? (Em que tipo de sonho eu estou?)_

Convenhamos que esta pergunta é bem retardada. Suspirei pesadamente, enquanto lembrava-me de cada sensação que eu tinha quando estava perto de Edward, cada reação de meu corpo a cada toque do mesmo. Era incrível a química que existia entre nos, e eu sei muito bem que não sou a única que sente a presença da dita cuja.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare (Você pode ser um sonho doce, ou um lindo pesadelo)_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare (Doce sonho ou um lindo pesadelo)_

_Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true (Alguém me belisque, seu amor é muito bom pra ser verdade.)_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' no where (Meu prazer culpado, eu não vou a lugar nenhum)_

Fechei meus olhos, lembrando-me de cada toque, cada beijo, cada abraço e cada palavra proferida por nos. Era incrível como eu ficava quando estava na presença de Edward. Eu me sentia fraca, manipulada, tão apaixonada. Era como se eu fosse o pequeno _voodu _de Edward.

_Baby long as youre here (Enquanto você estiver aqui)_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my (Eu estarei flutuando no ar porque você é meu)_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare (Você pode ser meu doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo)_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você)_

Edward era como uma droga. Sim, ele era viciante. Cada olhar era viciante. Seus beijos eram viciantes. Sua presença era viciante. E eu já sabia, que por mais que eu tentasse, eu nunca conseguiria voltar a viver uma vida sem Edward ao meu lado. Sim, eu admito, eu necessito dele para continuar vivendo.

_Tattoo your name across my heart (Tatuar seu nome em meu coracao)_

_So if you were made (Desde que você foi feito)_

_Not even death can make us part (Nem a morte pode nos separar)_

_What kind of dream is this? (Que tipo de sonho é esse?)_

Suspirei fortemente enquanto sentia a inconsciência abraçar-me com vontade e levar-me para o mundo dos sonhos.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare (Você pode ser um sonho doce, ou um lindo pesadelo)_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare (Doce sonho ou um lindo pesadelo)_

_Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true (Alguém me belisque, seu amor é muito bom pra ser verdade.)_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' no where (Meu prazer culpado, eu não vou a lugar nenhum)_

_Baby long as youre here (Enquanto você estiver aqui)_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my (Eu estarei flutuando no ar porque você é meu)_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare (Você pode ser meu doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo)_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você)_

Levando-me para maravilhosos sonhos, com o _meu _anjo. O _meu _Edward. O dia de amanha seria no mínimo, interessante.

**N/A:**

Voces sabem que eu amo vses certo? Por isso que eu dou essas paradas super legais o/ OIEHOEIHEOIHEOIHE'

**Alice**: OMG! Preguiça de fazer o log-in de novo? OIHEOIEHOIEH' somoos duas! eu tambem tenho certos problemas com regras. O extra ia sair antes, o problema foi que a net do meu computador resolveu implicar geral comigo e nao funcionava de jeito nenhum ( eu QUASE takei meu computador janela a fora) OIEHEOI', euu sou de sampa o/ e vsee amor? Ahh cara, eh sempre assim. Um autora/autor nunca fica feliz com o que escreve, eh deprimente. OIHEEOIEOIH' AAH CARAA, UM MEEES!! o/ eu to taao feliz!! *-*''' *correndo e batendo palmas*

**Jeh**: Oooi amoooore!! o/ UM MES UM MES!! *cantarolando* [/taparey. OIEHEOIHEI' seerio que ficou acordada ate tarde? *-*'' iia sair antes o extra, sooh que a net aqii resolveu pifar, aii demorou maais :B. OIEHOEIH', qeem sabe neeh?! Mas acho que se eu acabar ouvindo essas vozes eu saio correndo pro psicologo, jaah basta eu ter mania de falar sozinha.. :O OIEHEOIHEOIH' Ahh cara, eu suurtei quando ele me ligou, eu tava dormindo na booa, sonhando com meu Edward, aii vem a musiqinha irritante do meu celular! AAAA* o/ [/tachega. IEOHEOIEIH'

**Ci whatever**: Heey amoore!!!!o/ que boom que gostou do extra, eu achei que ficou ruuim :/ maas deixa quiieto. O/ OEIHEOIHE' taa aii o capitulo, espero que tenha gostado, piriquiita! *-*''

**bgsmeinterfona**: OEIHEOIE', eu quase cai da cadeira quando li seu nome, ( eu ando rindo de muito besteira esses dias O: OIEHEOIH' ) aahh amoree, que bom que ta amando!!! *-*'''' IOEOIEHOEIHEHI' nossaaaa, agora, EU JURO, que vse parecia a minha mae falando! Ela nao para de falar "Giovaanna! Vai comer! Sai desse computador! Vai comer, vai se alimentar menina!" OIEHEOIHEH', ela quer que eu vire um bala qtal/? [/mentira OIEHEOIH' pode me adicionar no orkut siim, piriquiiita, o link dele ta no meu perfil! o/ OIEHEOIH'

**Bianca**: Oooi amoor! A Razao eh chatinha, mas ela tem um pingo de razao quando ela falou que ela sabia que o Edward nao era bom pra Bella (SPOILER SPOILER [/parei.) OIEHOEIHE', VAMOO LAAA, PARABENS PRA LS, PARABENS NESTA DARA QUERIDA, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA! [/parei. OIEHEOIH', aaaaahhhh, a gente saaiu! *-*''' mas a gente nao ficou naao! MAGINA, tem que ser soh depois do terceiro encontro ruum* [/MENTIRA. oieheoiheoihe' mas ele tava todo nervoso, tadiin' OIEHEOIHE' *-*''' e a gente sentou em banco e ficou conversando, e ele tava mooh perto de mim!! *-*'' AAAAAA*

**Debora**: OOI AMOORE! BEM-VINDA! o/ IOEHEOI', eu suurtei aqui quando eu imaginei o Emm cantando if u seek amy! OIHEOEI', nossa, o Edward baba horrores pela Bella, assim como ela baba por ele, mas nao demonstra o/ EOEOIHE' espero realmente que vse tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem amoore!! *-*'''

**vitoria**: OOI AMOOOR! IOEHEOHEOI', que boom que amou piriquitaaaa!! O/ OAIHEOIHEOIEH'. Eu amo a Desejo e a Razao, apesar da Razao ser um peh no saco as vezes...:X, sem uma nao existe a outra... o/ eoiheioheoie' AHH CARA, ele me ligou, a gente saiiu, mas a gente nao ficoou, :/ a gente sooh conversou meesmo, mas ele tava nervooso' e nao parava de desviar o olhar o/, e caraaa, assunto foi o que nao faltou O: eu me surpreendi comigo mesma! OIHEOIEH', a gente falou ate da cor dos nossos cobertores...O: OIHEOEIHEIOH'. Ahh relaxa amooor, esses dias minha snet tambem tava uum cuuu! agora ela voltou a funcionar direito! o/

**Mimy**: OOI AMOOR! OIEHOEIHEOIH', veerdade, a Desejo e a Razao sooh trazem confusao pra coitada da Bella. Como se ela jah nao tivesse o bastante pra aguentar. OIEHEOIH' uum... vou pensar em dar mais spoiler's, quem sabe? OIEHEOIHEOI' reelaxaa amoor, logo logo eles ficam juuntos... sooh nao prometo que vao ta assim no final da fic... EOIHEOIEHEOIH' :S ta aii o capitulo amoore! espero que tenha gostado!! ;)

GENTE! PALMAS PRA MIM! Eu escrevi (ou melhor, editei) este capitulo DE MADRUGADA! e eu nao acho que ficou assim taaaao ruim! OIHEOEIHEOIH'

o/

**Pra quem le a MA**, hooje vai ter post la tambem! e desculpem por ter demorado tanto! :X.

**SPOILER: (sooh por que eu sou muito boazinha e eu amo vses. ruum*)**

_- Lembra daquela campina?_

_- A sua campina?_

_- Sim. Me encontre la as 20h._

_LALALALALA, _isso eh o maximo de spoiler que eu vou lhes dar! o/ OIEHEOIHEOIEHEOIHEOIHEOIEH'

weee o/

geente, eu ja contei que eu comprei The Sims 3? Mas eu tenho que esperar chegar na minha casa ainda ):

EU AMO VOCES PIRIQUITAS! [/comoseninguemsoubessedisso/

xoxo,

Gika Salla.


	17. 15 Take a deep breath and get ready !

_**Capitulo 15 – Take a deep breath and get ready!**_

Acordei bem mais cedo do que era esperado, na verdade, nem consegui dormir direito. Culpa completa e inteiramente da minha ansiosidade de encontrar com Edward hoje. Tomei o banho mais rápido que alguém já conseguira tomar, olhei para a janela assim que sai do banheiro e reparei que havia um Sol ali, tímido, mas havia.

Tempo louco. Dei de ombros e vesti uma calça jeans bem clara, uma blusa regata rosa, minha rasteirinha branca e desci calmamente as escadas. Tomei meu café devagar, já que eu estava adiantada. Lavei a tigela e segui para a minha picape. Em pouco tempo, eu já estava estacionando ao lado do Volvo de Edward.

Assim que desci de minha picape, uma Alice sorridente e saltitante veio ao meu encontro.

- Amanha! Compras! – A baixinha falou, convicta.

- Oi para você também Alice. – Resmunguei. Ela sorriu.

- OI! – Respondeu alegremente. – Amanha! Compras! – Repetiu, rolei os olhos brevemente.

- Alice... – Tentei persuadi-la.

- NADA de Alice! – Ela me cortou. – Você vai e ponto final!

- Mas... – Tentei novamente, em vão.

- Sem mas! Te pego amanha as duas horas da tarde! – Ela sorriu triunfante. Suspirei e dei de ombros, eu não tinha escolha. Seguimos juntas a sala de Inglês e sentamo-nos em uma mesa bem no fundo da sala.

- E você e o Eddie hein? – Ela aumentou mais ainda o seu sorriso.

- Eu e ele o que? – Fiz-me de desentendida.

- Ontem, sozinhos no quarto... – Ela abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- ALICE! Você esta parecendo o Emm! – Eu e ela gargalhamos juntas. – Não aconteceu nada!

- AI Bella! Mas você também hein?! Não da! Ele esta todo apaixonado por você, diz que vai te esperar e tudo mais, e você ainda fica marcando bobeira? Agarra ele logo amiga! – Ok. Agora a Alice estava parecendo a Desejo falando.

_**Pensando em mim, Isabella? **_, Desejo resolveu importunar-me. _**Suma!**_, ordenei irritada. _**Essa tensão sexual mata ok? **_, tentou irritar-me mais ainda. Reprimi uma careta e voltei-me a Alice, que esperava uma resposta minha.

- Espere um pouco Ali. – Sorri misteriosamente.

- Como assim? – Ela perguntou.

- Bom dia, classe. – O professor entrou na sala de aula, e eu virei minha atenção inteiramente para ele, deixando uma Alice irritada ao meu lado. Depois da aula, fugi de Alice, praticamente correndo ate a minha próxima aula, Física. Quando cheguei na classe, Ângela já estava sentada na mesa, a qual dividíamos.

- Ola. – Cumprimentou-me como sempre. Sorri e ela se espantou.

- Oi. – Respondi enquanto sentava-me ao seu lado. Não trocamos mais palavras.

Depois de Física, ainda tive aula de Calculo, e só então era o horário do almoço. Dirigi-me a mesa dos Cullen's sem pegar nada para comer, meu estomago estava embrulhado e eu tinha certeza que, caso eu tentasse comer qualquer coisa, este alimento seria colocado para fora. E eu não estava com vontade de passar mal hoje.

- PIMENTÃO!! – Emmett gritou enquanto se levantava e me abraçava, rodando-me no ar.

- Emm... ar! – Resmunguei sem conseguir respirar. Ele gargalhou e me colocou no chão. Respirei profundamente, todos na mesa gargalhavam. Dei um sorriso torto e um fraco soco no ombro de Emmett.

- Besta. – Resmunguei e ele gargalhou mais ainda, sentando-se ao lado de Rose. Sentei-me entre Alice e Edward.

- Oi Bella. – Todos cumprimentaram-me. Sorri em resposta.

- Oi povo! – Sorri alegremente, recebendo um olhar desconfiado de Alice e Rose. Dei de ombros.

- Qual sua próxima aula, Bells? – Edward perguntou-me.

- Biologia. – Respondi.

- É a mesma do Eddie! – Alice sorriu maliciosa. Rolei os olhos.

Conversamos banalidades ate o sinal tocar, e então, seguimos cada um para sua respectiva classe. Edward acompanhou-me para a aula de Biologia. Passamos todo o tempo em silencio, desde o momento em que caminhávamos para a sala, ate o momento em que o sinal bateu, avisando-nos que era hora de ir para outra aula, outra tortura. Dei um sorriso tímido a Edward, cheguei perto de seu ouvido e sussurrei:

- Lembra daquela campina? – Perguntei sensualmente.

- A _sua_ campina? – Ele brincou, pude notar que ele se esforçara para proferir tais palavras. Sorri ao constatar tal fato.

- Sim. Me encontre lá as oito horas da noite. – Propus e sai em direção a minha próxima aula, Educação Física, sem esperar por uma reação de sua parte.

Quando a tortura chamada escola acabou, eu fugi de todos os Cullens, caminhando, praticamente correndo, em direção a minha picape e dirigindo o mais rápido possível para minha casa. Olhei para os lados e constatei que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para passar o tempo então, com desgosto, resolvi limpar toda a casa.

Assim que terminei olhei no relógio e notei que já eram seis e meia da noite. Corri em direção ao banheiro, tomei um rápido banho e vesti um short jeans, uma blusa vermelha e meu all star preto. A noite estava quente, algo bem incomum em uma cidade como Forks. Sequei meus cabelos rapidamente e sai em direção a minha campina.

Cai algumas vezes pelo caminho, arranhei meu ombro e minha mão direita, mas nada muito serio. Cheguei com vinte e dois minutos de atraso ao nosso local de encontro. Sorri instantaneamente ao avistar Edward deitado na grama, com as mãos por sob a cabeça, os pés cruzados e os olhos fechados. Ele parecia tão tranqüilo.

Aproximei-me dele calma e silenciosamente. Agachei-me ao seu lado, ainda com um sorriso bobo dominando meus lábios, e depositei um leve beijo na trave de sua boca, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se. Comprimi meus lábios, em uma tentativa de segurar uma gargalhada, a qual fora bem sucedida.

- Esta vinte e quatro minutos atrasada, Swan! – Edward repreendeu-me falsamente irritado, enquanto sentava-se de frente para mim, com as pernas cruzadas. Imitei seu gesto, sentando-me a sua frente.

- Não reclame. Se fosse Alice ou Rose você poderia muito bem passar a eternidade esperando que elas nunca chegariam aqui. – Eu sorri divertida e ele gargalhou.

- Jazz deve sofrer... – Observou Edward divertido, arrancando gargalhadas de minha boca. – Então, por que o convite repentino de encontro? Não que eu não tenha gostado, por que eu realmente gostei que você tenha me convidado para vir a esta campina, ou melhor a sua campina, não que esta... – Ele começou a se perder nas palavras e eu o impedi de continuar falando quando pousei meu dedo indicador levemente em seus lábios.

- Edward... deixa que eu falo agora, ok? – Pedi docemente, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Retirei meu dedo de sua boca e olhei profundamente em suas hipnotizantes esmeraldas. Era agora ou nunca.

_**N/A:**_

NAO ME ASSASSINEM POR TER PARADO NESSA PARTE! OEIHEOIEHEOIH'

Eu sei que eu sou má, fazer o que neh? Eu também amo vocês, obrigada, obrigada. [/taparei.

Ham, ok, eu demorei um pouquinho pra postar, mas eu tenho uma desculpa, MINHA ESCOLA RESOLVEU MANDAR LICOES DE CASA PELA INTERNET (eu mereço?) e o meu TS3( the sims 3) chegou anteontem, e não teve como não jogar, certo?

Meninas, podem me chamar de louca e tudo mais, mas tipo, eu tava lendo uma fic, o ultimo capitulo dela, e nossa, quando eu li o FIM, eu fiquei com um aperto no coração, e ai eu comecei a pensar, _poash! E quando a LS acabar? Como vai ser? Velho, eu não vou sobreviver! _

E tipo, isso eh verdade, eu não sei o que vai ser de mim quando a LS acabar. Mas bom, isso ainda esta muiiitoooo looonge! Ainda tem M.U.I.T.A coisa para acontecer! ;) Bom, mas meninas, eu tenho **duas perguntinhas para vocês**:

**1**) Eu tenho idéias para a continuação dessa fic, não vai afetar no tamanho da LS nem nada, agora eu quero saber, vocês querem essa continuação ou não?

**2**) Eu to em duvida, eu escrevi uma viagem pra fic (não vou dar detalhes o/) e não sei se ficou boa, bom, quer dizer, ficou ótima. Mas eu não sei se eu posto ou se eu deleto essa viagem, por que na verdade, a viagem não mostra muitas coisas, soh aumenta a fic. Então deixem-me saber se vocês querem a viagem que eu tenho planejado ou não ta?

CARA, eu fiquei TAO feliz, nem eh TANTA review, mas meus olhinhos brilharam e eu fiquei hiperativa igual a Alice, haja paciência pra coitada da minha irmã. Tipos, em um dia que eu postei aquele capitulo, as reviews pularam, e foram pra 146, agora são 150! *-*' sera que a gente consegue chegar aos 170? Vamos tentar? o/ prometo um capitulo ENORME ( o próximo ) se chegarmos a 170, e maior ainda se chegarmos a mais do que 170! *-*' nem to exigindo muuito hein?! (:

Respondendo:

**bgsmeinterfona**: aah eu te tenho no meu twitter! *-*''' :X OEHEOIHEOI', aah, capitulo grande soh o proximo e SOH se chegar a 170 reviews! o/ (:

**Naii**: aiiin amor que bom que ta amando! *-*' aii ta o capitulo! espero que tenha gostado! o/

**Ci whatever: **IOHEOIHEO', caaalma amoor! nao tenha um colapso aii!! EOIHEOI', taa ai o capitulo, espero que tenha gostado!! *-*''

**germana: **OIEHEHEOHEOIH', eu sou liiindaa!! o/ *joga os cabelos pra tras [/taparey. :B OIEHEOH' Spoiler pequeno, mas pelo menos spoiler! o/ OIHEOIHE', LALALALA, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem amooore!! *-*'

**Sam: **OEIHEIEOEIHEOIH', meeudeeels' quanto pergunta mulheeer! segura sua curiosidade na coleera! IOEOIEHEH\ O: [/parey. Boom, foi a Bells que chamou o Edward pra ir pra campina... mas ainda vao acontecer muitaaas coisas na campina o/ OIEHEOIH' e voce soh vai saber no proximo capitulo, se chegar a 170 reviews! *-*' ishii, os podres do Ed? vaai demorar aaainda! o/ quem sabe se nao tiver mais reviews eu nao revelo logo o que tem de errado como Ed? MAUHAHA *medodemimmesma/ :B espero que tenha gostado desse capituloo amooore, *-*'

**Amaanda: **OIHEOEIH', uum mes! *-*' eu ainda nao acredito, e brigadaaao amore! (L oieheoih', ate o fim das respostas das reviews, vou pensar se eu dou outro spoiler aqui, quem sabe ate um maior? NAO SEI, to pensando! (: OIEHOEIH' quee bom que amaa a fic amoor! *-*' taa ai o capitulo e eu espero que voce tenha gostado! :D

**Marii: **Eaaai muulher da chapinha? [/parey. eioheiheoeoh', eu ri muuito quando eu tava escrevendo o sonho da Bella *-*', e eu ainda tava na escola quando escrevia, imgina a cara dos professores neh?! :X, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem amoore! *-*''

**Ina: **GENTE, como que vses leem a fic inteira em 2 horas? O: EOIHEOIHEOIEH' que rapido, OMEC! [/parey. OIEHEIEOHI', seerio que tem cenas parecidas? O: vooou passar nas suas fiics entaao! o/ relaxa amor, reviews nunca me importunam! (: elas na verdade me fazem feliz! :D eioheoiehoeih' aah, nao roe as unhas naao amor, eu tenho essa mania, e acredite, nao eh legal :X. Ta ai o capitulo, espero que tenha gostado, e nao jogue pedrinhas em mim... :X OIHEIE'

**Jeh: **OI AMOOOR! o/ aaaaaah* eu tambem AMO essa musica! *-*' a musica do proximo capitulo tem T.U.D.O a ver com o que a Bella ta sentindo, eh muito perfeita! *-*' aaah, eh legal deixar vses curiosas! oieheoiheoieh' tbeeem te adooro!! (L

**Mimy: **OI AMOOORE! oeiheoihe', piorou fooi? essa foi a intenção! O/ OPHEOIEHEOIHEOIH' [/parey. aaah, eu nao prometo por qe eu sou amante de finais tristes saabe? entao ainda to pensando.... mas qume sabe neh?! talvez eles acabem juntos, talvez nao... e ainda tem o negocio da continuação pra pensar.. O/ eheoihe' iishi, o segredo do Edward vai demorar um pooukinho ainda (: ! ;) OIHEOHE'

**Inaclara: **ooi amoore! aii ta o poost! espero que tenha gostado!! *-*' E eu NAO sou do mal, eu soh me divirto com a ansiosidade de vses :X OIHOIEHEOIHEOIH'

**Alice: **VOCE FEZ O LOG-IN! UM SALVA DE PALMAS, O MUNDO VAI EXPLODIR! A ALICE FEZ O LOG-IN! [/tachega. EIOHEOHEIOIEH' aaeeee o/ paulistanas domiiinaaam! o/ OIPEOEIHEOIHE' [/parey. ahh eh costume escrever capitulos de madrugada, parece que inspiração soh resolve chegar a essa hora neh?! :B HAHA, meu The Sims 3 chegoou, e eu joogueei e o jogo eh deeemais e vse nao teem! oIHEOIHE' [/parey. :B poode me adicionar no orkut siim amor! nem precisa pedir! ;) eh sooh avisar que eh uma das minhas piriquitas! :D

**naky: **AAH, por que todo mundo cisma que eu sou mah? *faz biqinho* I'M AN ANGEL! [/tachegadedrama. :) eiueiuegeiug' que bom que gostou amoore, taa ai o capitulo, espero que vse tenha gostado! *-*'

**saty: **aiain amooor, que boom que ta amando! *-*'''' espero que tenha amado esse capitulo tambem! o/

**Sunny: **ahh cara, sabe que eu ja tava sentindo falta de ti? :B OIEHEOEOIH', esse suport eh um CU, vamo atira nesse imbeeciil! *com a arma na mao* [/pareycomemumomentoestresse. ioeheoihoieh' a Bella eh controlada mesmo aqui. maaas caalma. logo ela perde esse controle (OPS. falei de mais :B) oeihoihe' a mente da Bella eh um horror, eh mais confusa que a minha (e olha que isso eh dificil :X) EIOEHEOI', aah ela sonhou que ela tinha uma familia ocm o Ed Gostosao Cullen :X, oiheoiehoe' AHH VSES ME AMAM!! *-*''' oeiheoihe' [/parey. EU SAI COM ELE!! O/ [/tachega/ oiheoiehoehi', suas reviews sao sempre as maiores sabiaa? ADOORO isso! :X OIEHOIEHEOIH', espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem amooura! *-*''

TA! EU SEI QUE AS MINHAS N/As FICAM ENORMES! mas o que eu posso fazer se eu nao gosto de responder por mensagem privada? EU GOSTO DE RESPONDER PELA N/A, e foda-se se fica grande :X OIEHEOIHEOIH' convivam com isso! RAH! [/taparey.

GENTE, nao se esqueçam de responder a minha pequena enquete la de cima ook? (:

**pra quem le a MA**: eu ACHO que vai ter posts amanha, nao prometo nada por que eu tenho que estudar e fazer um trabalho de informatica, eu ja disse que o meu colegio ta mandando as coisas pela internet? pois bem... mas eu PROMETO, que pelo menos ate chegar o fds tem post aqui e na MA, se nao tiver, segunda feira eh sem falta! (:

eh isso amoreees! essa N/A ficou enorme, e eu ja dise neh?! FODA-SE! EIOHEIEOH' [/parey.

AMO VSES MINHAS PIRIQUITAS!

(L

xoxo,

Gika Salla

**P.S: **_Lembrem-se, querem capitulo grande? Entao, vamos chegar a 170 reviews, pelo menos, nem ta tao longe assim! (:_


	18. 16 Because we win everything together

_**Anteriormente em Love's Stronger...**_

_- Lembra daquela campina? _

_- A sua campina? _

_- Sim. Me encontre lá as oito horas da noite._

_._

_- Edward... deixa que eu falo agora, ok?_

_**Capitulo 16 – Because we win everything together**_

- Mas antes... – Edward me interrompeu antes de eu poder sequer abrir minha boca. Balancei a cabeça positivamente, em um claro sinal para que ele prosseguisse. – Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. – Só então eu notei que seu violão estava ao seu lado, no gramado. Sorri em resposta enquanto ele pegava seu violão e começava a tocar uma melodia maravilhosa.

(**N/A: Musica – Selfish – Nsync – http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v= RAz Ge BW –i _Q (meninas, a musica não tem o violão tocando(pelo menos não sozinho) então, apenas finjam que ha apenas o violão, ok? Imaginem como seria... o que vale mesmo é a letra, que é perfeita.)**

- I just don't understand, why you're running from a good man baby, why you wanna turn your back on love, why you've already given up, see I know you've been hurt before, but I swear I'll give you so much more, I swear I'll never let you down, cause I swear it's you that I adore, and I can't help myself babe, cause I think about you constantly, and my heart gets no rest over you... _– * Eu_ _apenas não entendo, porque você está correndo de um homem bom, baby, porque você deu as costas ao amor, porque você já esta desistindo, eu sei que você já foi ferida antes mas eu juro lhe darei muito mais eu juro nunca te decepcionar porque eu juro é você que eu adoro. E eu não consigo evitar porque eu penso em você constantemente e meu coração não consegue descanso sem você * _Ele olhava diretamente para mim enquanto cantava aquela musica, deixando claro que a mesma fora feita especialmente para mim. Eu estava atenta a letra da mesma, entendendo perfeitamente tudo o que ele queria dizer. Era perfeita para o momento, era linda. Eu conseguia sentir que meus olhos já estavam marejados, e eu podia observar o brilho crescente nas orbes esmeraldas dele.

- You can call me selfish, but all I want is your love, you can call me hopeless, baby, cause I'm hopelessly in love, you can call me unperfect, but who's perfect? Tell me what do I gotta do, to prove that I'm the only one for you, so what's wrong with being selfish? - _* Você pode me chamar de egoísta mas tudo que eu quero é seu amor. Você pode me chamar de perdido, porque estou perdidamente apaixonado, você pode me chamar de imperfeito_

_Mas quem é perfeito? Diga-me o que tenho que fazer? Para provar que sou o único para você. Então o que há de errado em ser egoísta?* _ Aquela musica era perfeita, todas as lagrimas que antes apenas ameaçavam rolar por minha face, já dançavam alegremente pela mesma. Não eram lagrimas de medo, ou de pavor, ou de tristeza, eram lagrimas de _amor. _E eu tinha certeza que todo aquele amor transparecia por meus olhos, pois o sorriso de Edward aumentava a cada lagrima que escorria por meus olhos, e cada uma delas, rolava a cada palavra cantada pelos seus perfeitos lábios.

- I'll be taking up your time, till the day I make you realize, that for you there could be no one else, I've just gotta have you for myself, baby, I would take good care of you, no matter what it is you're going through, I'll be there for you when you're in need, baby, believe in me. Cause if love is a crime,(hey, yeah) then punish me, I would die for you, cause I don't want to live without you, what can I do? - * _Eu vou tomar seu tempo, até o dia que eu faça você entender, que para você não há mais ninguém, eu apenas tenho que ter você só para mim. Baby, eu tomaria conta de você bem, não importa o que você esteja passando, eu estarei aqui para quando você precisar, baby, acredite em mim. Porque se amar é um crime, então me castigue, eu morreria por você, porque eu não quero viver sem você. O que eu posso fazer?* _Ele continuava cantando e sorrindo, olhando profundamente em meus olhos. Suas esmeraldas transmitiam tanto amor, tanta sinceridade e tanta adoração, que chegava a ser assustador. Como um homem tão perfeito conseguia ser mais perfeito a cada minuto? Conseguia _me _amar?

- You can call me selfish, but all I want is your love, you can call me hopeless, baby, cause I'm hopelessly in love, you can call me unperfect, but who's perfect? Tell me what do I gotta do, to prove that I'm the only one for you, so what's wrong with being selfish? - _* Você pode me chamar de egoísta mas tudo que eu quero é seu amor. Você pode me chamar de perdido, porque estou perdidamente apaixonado, você pode me chamar de imperfeito_

_Mas quem é perfeito? Diga-me o que tenho que fazer? Para provar que sou o único para você. Então o que há de errado em ser egoísta?*_ Eu não tinha palavras para descrever aquele momento. Tudo estava completamente perfeito, e com apenas o olhar dele, eu sentia que estava em casa, eu sentia forças me invadido por todos os lados, dando-me coragem para dizer o que eu diria assim que ele acabasse com aquela declaração maravilhosa.

- Why do you keep us apart, why won't you give up your heart, you know that we're meant to be together. Why do you push me away, all that I want is to give you love, forever, and ever, and ever... - * _Porque você nos mantém separados, porque você não entrega seu coração, você sabe que nós estamos destinados a ficar juntos, porque você me manda embora, tudo que eu quero é te dar amor. Para sempre, e sempre, e sempre...* _Mal ele sabia que eu já havia me decidido, eu não iria contar toda a minha historia para ele, obviamente. Mas eu havia decidido que eu ficaria com ele, aceitaria seu pedido de namoro. É completamente insano e desconhecido o motivo dele me amar tanto quanto deixa transparecer, mas eu o amo da mesmo forma, e esta na hora de seguir os conselhos de Jake a risca.

- You can call me selfish, but all I want is your love, you can call me hopeless, baby, cause I'm hopelessly in love, you can call me unperfect, but who's perfect? Tell me what do I gotta do, to prove that I'm the only one for you, so what's wrong with being selfish? - _* Você pode me chamar de egoísta mas tudo que eu quero é seu amor. Você pode me chamar de perdido, porque estou perdidamente apaixonado, você pode me chamar de imperfeito_

_Mas quem é perfeito? Diga-me o que tenho que fazer? Para provar que sou o único para você. Então o que há de errado em ser egoísta?*_

_- _Selfishly I'm in love with you, cause I've searched my soul,

I know that it's you. (3X) I'll prove that I'm the only one for you,

So what's wrong with being selfish? - * _Egoistamente estou apaixonado por você, porque eu procurei minha alma gêmea, eu sei que é você. Para provar que sou o único para você. Então o que há de errado em ser egoísta?* _Assim que os últimos acordes tocaram não resisti, pulei em seus braços, que envolveram minha cintura rapidamente, jogando o violão longe, em qualquer outro lugar daquela imensa campina.

Caímos juntos na grama, eu por sobre ele. Ele apenas sorria e analisava-me atentamente, como se quisesse entender o porque daquela reação. Sorri abertamente, como nunca havia sorrido em toda a minha vida. Não comentei nada, eu sabia que poderia dizer que eu já havia me decidido, que eu havia decidido superar tudo ao seu lado, e esquecer de todos os meus medos. Mas tudo o que fiz, foi selar nossos lábios.

_**Narrado em terceira pessoa**_

_**(Musica- Let it rain – Jojo – http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v= 9 9 j _uT yI Y 5 0)**_

O beijo começou calmo, apaixonado, transparecendo todo o amor que ambos estavam sentindo naquele momento. Bella explodia de felicidade, sentia que seu coração podia explodir por conta de seus batimentos cardíacos muito acelerados. Já Edward sentia que podia pular de tanta felicidade a qualquer momento, ele havia notado os olhares apaixonados que a garota lhe lançava enquanto estava tocando, ele sabia que ela notou que a musica era especial para ela. Assim como ele sabia que aquele beijo não era uma simples forma de agradecimento.

_Let it rain(Deixe chover)_

_Let it rain(Deixe chover)_

_From the first day I met ya(Desde o primeiro dia que te encontrei)_

_I notice your style(Eu notei seu estilo)_

_Had that B-Boy swagger not one of the crowd(Tinha aquela pinta de garotão, o único da multidão)_

_And you talked like you knew me(E você falou como se me conhecesse)_

_Kept coming around and I fell for ya, yeah(Continuou passando ao meu lado e eu me apaixonei por você)_

_Then as time kept going I notice somethings(Então com o passar do tempo eu notei algumas coisas)_

_Said our love kept growing(Disse que nosso amor continuou crescendo)_

_Wanted to runaway cause the situation's in the past(Eu quiz fugir por causa de situações no passado)_

_Love never really last(Amor realmente nunca dura)_

_Memories just had a hold of me(Memórias simplesmente tomaram controle de mim)_

As mãos de Edward pousavam na cintura da garota, apertando levemente o lugar, deixando-a completamente desnorteada. Suas línguas estavam calmas, como se acariciassem uma a outra, era um beijo completamente romântico, um beijo sem pressa para acabar, um beijo que ambos desejavam que fosse para sempre.

O garoto quebrou o beijo assim que notou que estava sem fôlego, assim como a garota. Ele ainda queria declarar-se claramente para a mesma, pois ele sentia que nada era o suficiente para agrada-la, não porque ela não gostava do que ele lhe dava – porque na verdade ela amava – mas sim porque ele sentia que ela merecia mais, muito mais do que qualquer coisa que fosse possível dar a ela.

_But I had to let go of the pain(Mas eu tinha que superar a dor)_

_Let love rain down on me (Deixar o amor chover sobre mim)_

_Cause you helped me open up my eyes(Porque voce me ajudou a abrir meus olhos)_

_Show me things I could never see (Mostra coisas que eu nunca pude ver)_

_Cause we can fight and we make up(Pois nós podemos brigar, e nos reconciliamos)_

_Wanna see you when I wake up(Quero te ver quando acordar)_

_I'm staying with you only (Eu estou ficando com você apenas)_

_Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (Porque eu preciso que você me mostre como nosso amor realmente deveria ser)_

- Bella... – Edward começou. A garota abriu os olhos enquanto sentava-se no colo dele, que encostou-se a uma arvore. Os dois olhavam-se profundamente nos olhos, e ambos tentavam arduamente não perder a linha do raciocínio. – Esta musica que fiz foi inteira e completamente apenas para você. E ainda sinto que não fora o suficiente, pois sinto que você merece mais. Então vou dar-lhe o que posso, que são meras palavras.

"Quando te conheci no colégio, eu senti meu coração disparar, eu não entendia o sentimento, mas eu sabia – pelo menos internamente – que eu não poderia mais ficar longe de você. Cada dia que eu passava sem você ao meu lado fora uma tortura, cada respiração era agonizante. Quando 'te tive em meus braços pela primeira vez, naquela tarde em minha casa, senti que era ali aonde você pertencia, era ali aonde _eu _pertencia.

_I use to wonder where were going(Eu queria saber onde estávamos indo)_

_And where I wanted to be(E onde eu queria estar)_

_Sitting alone all shocked up waiting for my destiny(Sentada sozinha desapontada esperando por meu destino)_

_Hearing songs on the radio wishing that could happen to me, oh no(Ouvindo canções no rádio desejando que pudesse acontecer comigo)_

_Then when you came into the picture then I knew quickly(Então quando você apareceu na foto eu rapidamente soube)_

_That we could build something so strong(Que nós poderíamos construir algo muito forte)_

_Expect the best for the future(Esperando o melhor para o futuro)_

_Forget about what used to be(Esqueça sobre o que costumava ser)_

_I need you here all life long(Eu preciso de você aqui por toda minha vida)_

"Isso tudo é muito confuso para mim também, amor. Mas sei que posso ajudar-lhe no que quer seja esse seu medo, não me importa as conseqüências, o que me importa é te-la para mim, Bella. É saber que você é minha, _minha _Bella, e de mais ninguém. Eu não posso ficar longe de você, pergunte a qualquer um de meus familiares, eu me tornei um estorvo para eles, que já não agüentam mais ouvir-me falar sobre você. Pois esses dias, tudo o que eu sei falar é sobre você, pois você é a única dona de meus pensamentos, a única que domina minha cabeça e meu coração. A única que tira meu fôlego quando eu a vejo, a única que faz-me perder a linha do pensamento com um mero sorriso.

"Eu sei que você merece mais do que essas palavras, mais do que eu posso dar-lhe. Mas eu sou egoísta, e eu te quero para mim. E não vou desistir ate te-la para mim, Bella. Por que eu sei que fomos feitos um para o outro. E sei que você me ama. E quero que você saiba que não me importa nada, eu vou ajudar-lhe a se recuperar de seus medos. E não estou te pedindo para se decidir sobre minha proposta agora, não vou obrigar-lhe a nada. Mas eu vou te esperar, meu amor, vou esperar-lhe para toda a eternidade. Pois eu não quero ficar com mais ninguém, ninguém que não seja você. – Finalizou ainda encarando as orbes chocolate da garota.

_But I had to let go of the pain(Mas eu tinha que superar a dor)_

_Let love rain down on me (Deixar o amor chover sobre mim)_

_Cause you helped me open up my eyes(Porque voce me ajudou a abrir meus olhos)_

_Show me things I could never see (Mostra coisas que eu nunca pude ver)_

_Cause we can fight and we make up(Pois nós podemos brigar, e nos reconciliamos)_

_Wanna see you when I wake up(Quero te ver quando acordar)_

_I'm staying with you only (Eu estou ficando com você apenas)_

_Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (Porque eu preciso que você me mostre como nosso amor realmente deveria ser)_

Bella ficou muda, sentiu como se as palavras que planejava dar-lhe simplesmente fugirem de sua boca. Tudo ao seu redor girava, aquela declaração não podia ser mais perfeita. Edward a olhava preocupado, temendo ter exagerado e temendo estar pressionando – mesmo que inconscientemente – a garota a algo. Mas assim que a mesma tomou o rosto dele em suas mãos, com o amor transbordando por seus olhos, todos os medos do garoto evaporaram como em um passe de mágica.

- Edward, por Deus! Eu não sei como retribuir essas magníficas palavras! – E ela se sentia estupidamente patética por conta disto. – Mas eu lhe chamei aqui para dizer-lhe isto: Eu me decidi. Eu te quero mais que tudo nesta vida Edward, e nada me importa, completamente nada! Apenas eu e você, claro se você não se importar se eu não estiver pronta para _algumas _coisas. – A garota enfatizou a penúltima palavra. – Pois eu ainda tenho muito medo.

_Cause I see the sunlight whenever we touch(Pois eu vejo a luz do sol aonde quer que toquemos)_

_All day and all night is never too much (Todo o dia e toda a noite nunca é de mais)_

_Afraid of my feelings and falling too deep(Com medo de meus sentimentos e caindo profundamente)_

_But everybodys had this happen one time or another(Mas todo mundo passa por isso uma hora ou outra)_

_When you need someone to set your heart free(Quando você precisa de alguém para libertar seu coração)_

"Mas todas as vezes que eu estou em seus braços, como por exemplo agora, eu sinto que nada neste mundo pudesse atingir-me. É como se você fosse meu super-herói particular. Apenas um sorriso teu e tudo a minha volta para de girar, todos os meus medos evaporam com um piscar de olhos. Sinto-me protegida a seu lado e sei que posso confiar plenamente em você. E quero você ao meu lado para sempre, _apenas _você. – A garota finalizou. Suas palavras não chegavam nem aos pés das do garoto, mas ele não se importava, pois para ele aquelas palavras eram as quais tornaram seu maior sonho em realidade, fizeram-no o homem mais feliz do mundo.

_But I had to let go of the pain(Mas eu tinha que superar a dor)_

_Let love rain down on me (Deixar o amor chover sobre mim)_

_Cause you helped me open up my eyes(Porque voce me ajudou a abrir meus olhos)_

_Show me things I could never see (Mostra coisas que eu nunca pude ver)_

_Cause we can fight and we make up(Pois nós podemos brigar, e nos reconciliamos)_

_Wanna see you when I wake up(Quero te ver quando acordar)_

_I'm staying with you only (Eu estou ficando com você apenas)_

_Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (Porque eu preciso que você me mostre como nosso amor realmente deveria ser)_

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada, Edward apenas apossou-se dos lábios da garota, não os largando mais. Ficaram por infinitas horas ali, sem dizer nada, apenas se beijando e transmitindo seu amor por olhares.

- Edward... – Bella murmurou descolando seus lábios dos dele por breves segundos. O garoto abriu os olhos com um sorriso maravilhoso dominando seus lábios e seus olhos. – Eu te amo. E quero ficar com você, _para sempre._ – A garota revelou sorrindo. O sorriso de Edward aumentou – se é que isso era possível – e dominou todo o rosto do mesmo.

- Eu também te amo, Bella. Te amo para sempre. E quero te ter para mim para sempre, quero que você seja minha para sempre. Você aceita? – Ele sorriu ao repetir o pedido que ha tanto tempo atrás havia feito.

- Sim. – A garota respondeu com convicção, sem pestanejar, colando seus lábios aos dele mais uma vez, nao querendo sair do aconchego de seus braços _nunca_.

_But I had to let go of the pain(Mas eu tinha que superar a dor)_

_Let love rain down on me (Deixar o amor chover sobre mim)_

_Cause you helped me open up my eyes(Porque voce me ajudou a abrir meus olhos)_

_Show me things I could never see (Mostra coisas que eu nunca pude ver)_

_Cause we can fight and we make up(Pois nós podemos brigar, e nos reconciliamos)_

_Wanna see you when I wake up(Quero te ver quando acordar)_

_I'm staying with you only (Eu estou ficando com você apenas)_

_Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (Porque eu preciso que você me mostre como nosso amor realmente deveria ser)_

Let it rain(Deixa chover)

Let it rain(Deixa chover)

Let it rain(Deixa chover)

_**N/A: **_UFA UFA UFA! Acabou! OIHEOIEHOIEHOEIH' o CAPITULO acabou ok? NAO a fic! AInda tem muita coisa pela frente! ;)

Gostaram? NOVE paginas de Word heein? Nem eh ENORME, mas pra mim eh, nao estou acostumada a escrever TANTO. E NAO ESTOU RECLAMANDO, voces merecem.

CHEGAMOS A CENTO E OITENTA E UMA reviews! EU NAO ACREDITO! Voces fazem ideia de como eu estou feliz? hein? Fazem ideia de como estou pulando de felicidade aqui?EU AMO VOCES COMPLETAMENTE PIRIQUITAS!

e desculpem a demora, a escola estava uma loucura, e eu 'tava tentando deixar esse capitulo o mais perfeito possivel. Gostaram da trilha sonora? SUPER a ver com o momento neh?! AHA ESTOU TAO FELIZ! oiheoeiheoiheoiheiohe'

BOAS NOTICIAS!!! A LOVE'S STRONGER VAI TER CONTINUACAO! siim siim esta decidido! Ja sei ate o nome ! OHEOIEHEOIH' mas nao vou revelar! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'

EOIHEOIEHEOIHEOIH'

[/tachega/

E ja que voces querem tanto, vai ter a viajem tambem! /o/

Eu soh tenho mais UMA perguntinha pra vses:

**1)**Na continuacao, voces querem eles na faculdade, ou querem uma passagem de tempo? Por que se for faculdade, provavelmente eu teria que dividir tudo em três partes (ou seja, LS, a continuação e outra continuação.) por que tem muitas coisas que eu quero por, que soh da pra colocar quando eles tiverem uns 25 anos. Se tiver a passagem de tempo, tudo vai ser dividido em duas partes, mas duas partes enormes, creiam! ;) OIHEOIEHOEIH'

RESPONDENDO as reviews MARAVILHOSAS:

Naty Lamas:AAA amoor! obrigadaaa, eu vou continuar a fic siim! *-*''''' OIHEOIEH' ela soh falou sobre eles dois, tambem, quem em sa consciencia contaria tudo aquilo para a pessoa que ama? Eu que nao! IOHEOIEHEOIHEOIH' Nao vou parar de escrever amor, eu amo essa fic como se fosse minha filha - e de certo modo, ela eh - e eu vou morrer quando ela acabar ): OIEHEOIH' a viajem vai ter siim! assim a fic fica bem grandona qetal/? OIHREOIEHEIHEOIHEOIH' Brigadaa amor, e BRIGADAO enorme por estar lendo! (L

Jeh: AMOOR, OIEHOIEHEOIH'' eu AMO parar nas melhores partes, eh feliz ver o desespero de vses. OIHEOIEHOEIHEOIHEOIHEOIHEOIHEOIEH' [/parey. Mas taa ai o capitulo, e dessa vez eu nao parei em uma parte critica lol ! A suspense eh sempre bom, certo? EH o que prende a nossa atenção ! *-*''' AHH, nem fala que eu posso fazer milhoes de continuações por que eu acabo fazendo hein?! OIHEOIHEOIEHOIEH'

Inaclara: OIEHEOIEOIH' EU SOU DUMAAAAAAL! MUAHAHAHA [/tachega/ juro que hoje eu to me sentindo meio bebada sabe? Acho que bebi energetico de mais na festa do irmao da minha amiga OOO: OIEHEOIHEOIEOIH' [/ignore/ taa ai o BIIIIG capitulo! IOHEOIHEOIH' *-*'

germana: OIEHEOIHEIOH' que boom que gostou amoor! me deixa EXTREMAMENTE feliz ouvir - ou melhor, ler - isso ! *-*' OIHEOIHEOIEH' Caalma, aii esta o capitulo! Espero que tenha gostado! ;)

Natthy: *cara de medo* *sai correndo e se esconde embaixo da cama* nao me mata nao. *cara do gatinho de botas do Shreck* nao fiz por mal...:S OHEPEHOIEHEOIHEOIHEOIH' [/parey. Que bom que voce ta gostando amoooor!!! *-*'''''' AHH acrediito siim, mas cuidado, que isso na vida real pode ser sinonimo de paranoia! O: OIHEOIEHEOIH' [/BRINKS' eu as vezes tenho essas vozinhas na minha cabeça *de onde vse acha que eu tirei essa ideia? IOHEEOIH' * aeaeaeaeaeaae chegamos a 180 reviews!! *-*''''''''' *sai correndo e pulando*

Marii: que boom que gostou amooooor! ta aii o capitulo, espero que tenha gostado desse tambem. OIERHEOI' aaah garota da chapinha eh chiiicke' ;)

danii: brigada amoor! espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem! ;) NAO TENHA UM ATAQUE! NAO ME ABANDONE! EHOEIHEOIHEOIHEOIEHIOEH' fiique vivinha da silva pra poder continuar acompanhando! o/ OIHEOIEH' [/parey.

Ci wahtever: HAHA a Bella nao contoou! *cantarolando* [/'taparey. Ainda vai demorar pra ela contar o/ OIHEOIHEOIEHEOIH'

saty: aaah, mas a Bella tem que mudar neh? C'mom ela eh meio fresca, diz ai?! IOHEOIEHIOEEOIHEOIEOIHEOIHEOIH' [/parey. eu adoro parar no climax, qetal/? o/ OEOEIHEOIEOIH' aah amoor, chegamos aos CENTO E OITENTA! *-*'' eu to muiitooo feliiz!!

Anynha: Que bom que ta gostando amoooor! espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem!! ;)

Gistar: OOOI! voce por aqui? OIHEOIHEOIEHEOIHEOIH' vai ter a viagem e a continuação siim amoor! espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! ;)

Alice: OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI! o/ SOCORROOOOOOO UMA FACA GIGANTE, SALVEM-SE ! OIEHEOIHEOEIH' [/parey. HAHA, o segredo do Edward? VAI DEMORAR, muito! ainda tem a viagem antes! MAUHAAHHAHAHAHA' eu sou dumal eu sei! ;) Mano, que medo, eu imaginei vse fazendo cara de assassina SOCORRO! [/tachega/ eu vou coontinuar siim amoor! nao sei viver sem essa fic.. :X AHH nao vou contar pra onde eh a viagem neh?! aii acaba com a graça. OIEHEIOHEOI' eu tenho TS3 E vou jogar assim que postar isso aqui aqui! HAHAHAHAHA, [/taparey.

Sam: MY GOD, que review enorme DELLS'' taparey/ eu tenho tara por reviews grandes! *-*'''' [/taninguemperguntou/ AAAAAAAAA* SOCORRO ME SALVEEEM ESSA LOUCA QUER ME MATAAAAR! [/taparey. POEEHEOIEHOEIHEIOHEOIHEOIHEOIHEOIHE' eu ri MUUITO alto com a sua review, meldels' nao surte amor! aqui esta o capitulo! um capitulo grande! o/ A viagem vai ter siim! *-*''''' e vai ter continuação tambem! o/ viishi, nao posso responder todas as suas perguntas, sorry/ OGAIK (Only God And I Knows) OEIHEOEHOIEHEIOHEOIH' ;)

Amaanda: OIEHEIOH' MUUUITAS coisas vao rolar nessa viagem (69' [/parey. E eu vou continuar ssim amoor! *-*''' QUE FELIS' [/taparey. espero que tenha gostado do capitulo amoooor!

thai: IOHEOIEOIH'' uhuul' somos duas, eu tb fico o dia inteiro lendo e escrevendo, por isso que vou tao mal na escola, menos em ACA(redacao) IOEHOEIEOI'

Niih: quee boom que ta amando amoore! espero que tenha amado esse capitulo tbeem! ;)

bgsmeinterfona: serio. ate hoje quando eu leio seu nome eu começo a rir! OIEHOEIHEIOHEOIHE' eh inevitavel! OIHEOEIH' [/taparey. Gente, faz tanto tempo que eu nao vou no twitter, eu vou la agora, qetal/? OIHEOIEHOIEHEOIH' [/'tachega/

Flah: AEAEAEAEAEAE 170, que phood's ! chegamos a 180! IOHEOIEHOIEH' *-*''''' aiin amoor, serio que acompanhou desde o começo? *-* qe bom que apareceu agora! ;) OIHEOIEHEOIH'

Mimy: OIHEEUHEIHEIUH' Naao surtee, caaalmaa! Ain amoor, brigadaaao! *-*''' Eu vou continuar a fic siim amoor, e vai ter a viagem! aain, eu nem quero pensar no final da fic, eu vou morrer quando acabar ): aah eu gosto de finais tristes, sempre gostei. Mas prefiro o cliche "E viveram felizes para sempre" IOHEOIEHOIEHEOIH'

ama28: Preciso falar que eu quase cai da cadeira com a sua review? EURIMUITOALTO''' EIOHEOIEHOEIHEOIH' AEAEAEAE pelo menos alguem nao le a minha fic em 2 horas! OIHEOHEOIHEOEIH' AAAH AMOOR, briigadaaa!! *-*'''' eu tbem nao sei de onde eu tirei essa ideia o/ OIHEOHEIOH' simplesmente veio na minha cabeça ! IOEHEIH' eu sou TEAM NEUTRO, voto na Desejo e na Razao, por que... a Razao tem certa razao no que diz.. :X FALEIDEMAIS' OIHEOEIH' eu me divirto muuito colocando as discussões das duas! *-*'' NOSSA, nem fala d'O Chamado! POE A MAO NA BOCA! quemedo/ *treme/ eu MORRO de medo desse filme, seriao, tenho medo ate hoje tbem! O: AHH, o Jake eh maaraaa'' eu sempre achei injusto ele SEMPRE fazer papel de badi gai(brinks' - bad guy) nas fics, aii resolvi que ele seria o mocinho na minha! ;) OIHEOIHEOIEH' Nossa, eu tbem fico SUPEER mal quando uma historia acaba, sabe? fico com um aperto terrivel no coração... NAO MORRAA!! taa aii o post! espero que goste o/ IEHEOIH'

vitoria: IEHEIEOIHEOIEHEOIHEOIH' NAO ME MATEEEEEEE''''' aaah eu nao troco vses por isso! eu nao troco vses POR NADA nesse mundo! *-*''' (LLLLL OIHEOIEH'

Sunny: OOI AMOOR! OIHEOEIHEOIH' eu tbem choro muuito em finais. em Breaking Dawn entaao, nossa, eu fiz um novo mar aqui em casa, assustei todo mundo :B. OIHEOEHOIEH' aah eu naoo sou insensiveel! eu queria dar o melhor nesse capitulo! por isso dividi! OIHEOIEHOEIH' eu tbeeem amooo o Emm e a Alice!! *-*''' Sou TEAM EMMETT forever' e TEAM ALICE tbeem! *-*'' os dois sao MARAAAAS' oieheoiheohie' minha boca he grande, FATO. OIHEOIEHEOIH' pode escrever biblia meesmo amoor, eu nao ligo! ;) OIHEOEIOEIEOI'

Cullen: IOEHEOIEH' taa aiii o capitulo amoor, espero que tenha gostado! ;)

Elise: OOOIII!! quanto tempo neh?! OIHEOIEHEOIH' [/brinks' IOHEEOIH' que autor/a nao tem mania de parar beem na hora H? Eh nosso charme *joga os cabelos, [/taparey. OIHEOIEHEOIHEOIHEEOIH'

Ina: OI AMOOR! oiheoieheoiheoieioheoieh' que boom que amoou! oieheoihe' OIEHEOIHEOIHEH' roer unhas eh um hooorrooor, nao faça isso com suas queridas unhas OO: IOHEOIEH' taa aii o capitulo, amooradaminhavida/ espero que tenha gostado!! ;)

Aniil: aaiin qe boom amoor! *-*' espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem ! o/

AAEAEAEAAE/

gostaram da minha N/A terrivelmente enorme? IOEHOEIHEIOHEOIHEOIHEOIH'

boom, eh isso, meus dedins estao gelados! O: vou xispar por que quero jogar the sims, e meus dedos jaja caem! O: OIHEOEHOEIHEOIHEOIHEOIHEOIH'

hm... sera que a gente chega a 200? ou 210? ou mais?

quem sabe?? boom, lembrem-se que se tiver bastante review, tem **capitulo grande**... (:

OIEHOEIHEOIHEOIHEIOHEOIEHOIEH'

EU AMO VOCES AMORES! juro, obrigada por estarem lendo a LS, voces nao fazem ideia de como isso eh importante para mim! EU NUNCA vou esquecer de nenhuma de vses! VSES SAO MINHA VIDA, E EU NUNCA TROCARIA VSES POR NADA NESTE MUNDO! *-*'''

(LLLL

xoxo !

Gika Salla !

P.S.: EU TENTEI, ser romantica nesse capitulo, se saiu uma merda... desculpem. :S


	19. AVISO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO !

**AVISO SUPER-HIPER-MEGA-ULTRA-POWER IMPORTANTE!**

Piriquitas da minha vida, eu sei que to demorando para att e eu fico me martirizando todos os dias por causa disso. Mas lembrem-se, a culpa eh da escola. E eu sei qe vses tao pensando "Ela sempre diz isso!" taa, mas eh verdade poash!

Eu to atoladissima de prova, tive duas provas nesse SABADO, S-A-B-A-D-O! fazem ideia disso? eh tipo, UMA BOSTA! Ta chega. E eu tenho prova de portugues, e ainda tenho apresentação de dois trabalhos para O MESMO DIA, e nesse dia se eu nao me engano, tem prova de matematica. Resumindo - EU TO FUDIDA!

Entao, nao to tendo tempo de editar nada, de digitar nada, e nem de escrever no caderno, meus dedinhos tao teclando isso super rapido por que eu tenho que fazer o trabalho de portugues e ingles, que eu deixei pra ultima hora, OLHA QUE NOVIDADE! *ironia diz 'oi' nessa frase*

Bom, leitoras que sao escritoras das fics que eu leio: ME DESCULPEM! por sumir, por nao estar lendo as suas fics esses dias, mas eh que essa semana ta phood's! Assim que acabar esse inferno, eu volto a ler as fics, me att, att as minhas fics e panz! desculpem de verdade.

Desculpem meninas, eu realmente estou sem tempo, espero que me entendam :/

Eu amo vses, nao abandonei a fic e nem nunca vou abandonar, eu amo ela e a MA como se fossem minhas filhas, e de um certo modo, elas sao. Esse avisin feliz aqui tambem vai pra MA.. *O* IOHEOHEI'

Vou responder a cada review maravilhosa no proximo capitulo, Que vai ser na segunda feira que vem! Sem falta. Por que eh quando eu nao vou ter mais provas /o/

**_AMO VSES!_**

**me perdoem**! ):

xoxo

Gika Salla.


	20. 17 Everything she always dreamed of

_**Capitulo 17 – Everything she always dreamed of**_

(N/A: Assim, a autora besta aqui adorou escrever em terceira pessoa, então esse capitulo também é em terceira pessoa ;])

Separaram-se apenas quando seus pulmões começaram a implorar por mais ar, encostando suas testas logo apos a quebra do beijo. Bella não abriu seus olhos como Edward fez. O garoto a olhava com carinho, enquanto movia seu polegar em movimentos circulares na bochecha da menina, vendo-a suspirar lentamente. Ele sentia que não poderia estar mais feliz do que estava naquele momento, tendo a garota de seus sonhos – literalmente – em seus braços. Logo, Bella abriu seus olhos lentamente, encontrando com as orbes esmeraldas de Edward, que a olhavam com adoração, respeito, carinho, _amor. _Ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso de felicidade.

Eles ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, até que o celular de Bella começou a tocar uma musica muito conhecida por Edward, All About You, do McFly, uma musica que ele havia ouvido muito esses dias, uma musica que o fez pensar muito na garota, que agora estava pegando o celular enquanto bufava audivelmente. Ele deu uma risada baixa e roubou o celular das mãos dela, que fez uma careta assim que percebeu o ato do garoto.

- Alo? – Ele atendeu enquanto desviava das tentativas frustradas de Bella para pegar o telefone.

- _Oi, posso falar com a Bella?_ – Uma voz grossa falou do outro lado do celular rosa da garota.

- Quem quer falar? – Edward esfriou o tom de voz, ao constatar que a pessoa do outro lado da linha era um homem. Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha, segurando-se para não rir da careta que se formava no rosto de seu tão amado homem.

- _É o Jacob. Quem 'ta ai? _– Edward bufou audivelmente ao ouvir o nome ''Jacob''; entregou o celular para Bella de ma vontade, enquanto a careta permanecia insistente em seu rosto.

- Alo? – A garota atendeu o telefone cautelosa, não sabia quem era, e por conta das expressões de Edward, não era alguém muito bem-vindo.

- _Hey Ketch! Quem atendeu o telefone? _– Era Jacob, indagando com uma voz extremamente curiosa. Bella riu levemente e olhou para Edward arqueando novamente sua sobrancelha esquerda. Por que ele havia ficado daquele jeito? _Ciúmes _, fora o pensamento da garota, o que a fez sorrir radiantemente, fazendo o garoto emburrar mais ainda, achando que ela sorria por causa de Jacob. Bella esforçou-se para não esboçar outro sorriso com a cena, e concentrou-se em responder a Jacob.

- Hey Milk! Foi o Edward que atendeu o telefone. – Ela respondeu simplesmente, ouvindo um risinho do outro lado do telefone. – E nem pense besteiras, Black! – Ela exclamou, sem deixar que pensamentos poluídos invadissem a mente de seu melhor amigo. Edward a observava ainda emburrado, querendo voar no pescoço de Jacob, afinal, quem ele pensava que era? Para faze-la sorrir tão radiante por uma simples ligação?

- _Hm... Edward! 'To sabendo hein Ketch! Virou pegadora foi? _– Jacob tentou irrita-la com a voz afetada, e acabou sendo sucedido.

- JACOB! – Bella repreendeu-o.

- _Certo, certo! Desculpe, senhorita eu-sou-super-inocente-e-nunca-fiz-nada-que-mamae-não-fizesse! – _Ele gargalhou – _Me liga quando não estiver tão ocupada com seu paquera, ok? E depois eu quero saber dessa historia, cabeção!_

- Não prometo nada, seu gay! – Bella exclamou, desligando o telefone em seguida, com um sorriso idiota nos lábios. Olhou para Edward e constatou que ele ainda estava emburrado, e um pouco afastado da garota.

Ela engatinhou calmamente ate ele, que virou o rosto, ainda emburrado. Ela riu de leve e tocou as bochechas brancas do garoto, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. Ela sorriu ao ver que mesmo assim, ele não a olhava.

- Ciúmes? – A garota arqueou uma sobrancelha para Edward, que virava seu rosto lentamente em direção ao do ser a sua frente.

- Magina! – A voz dele estava carregada de sarcasmo – Você sorri toda boba com apenas uma ligação do cara e ainda nem quer que eu fique com ciúmes! Sendo que ele te chama de "Ketch" – Ele fez uma voz terrivelmente afetada na ultima palavra e na que a segue – E você o chama de "Milk"; e não quer que eu sinta ciúmes? – Sua voz que havia começado sarcástica, agora estava indignada.

- EDWARD! – Bella exclamou, visivelmente irritada, enquanto levantava-se e caminhava para longe dele, e depois voltava para perto do mesmo, fazendo o mesmo percurso varias vezes. Até que ela jogou as mãos para cima e encarou o garoto. – Você é louco? Depois de tudo o que eu disse você ainda duvida do meu amor por você? Duvida de que eu te ame mais do que tudo no mundo? Jacob é um AMIGO! APENAS UM AMIGO! – Ela se exasperou em suas ultimas palavras. – Deixe de ser um tonto, Cullen! Eu sorri por causa de sua cara de criança de dois anos que ficou sem o picolé! Ele é meu amigo, você é meu namorado. Eu o amo, como meu irmão, o irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive. Mas eu te amo com todas as minhas forças! Você é a pessoa sem a qual eu não consigo viver! QUE SACO GAROTO! – Ela gritou e deitou-se no chão, cobrindo o rosto com suas mãos, tentando acalmar-se.

Edward sentiu aquelas palavras penetrarem seus ouvidos como grandes facas pontiagudas, que o trouxeram a realidade, esfregando em sua cara o quanto havia sido estupidamente ridículo a apenas alguns segundos atrás. Engatinhou cabisbaixo até onde sua garota estava deitada, deitou-se ao lado e tirou, delicadamente, suas mãos de seu rosto.

- Me desculpe... – Ele murmurou baixinho, tão baixo que a menina teve de se esforçar para entender o que ele dizia. – Eu... não sei o que deu em mim. Eu apenas tenho medo de perde-la, Bella. Eh um medo muito grande, me desculpe. – Ele continuava cabisbaixo, e segurava o rosto da menina em suas grandes mãos. Ela revirou os olhos e bufou, ainda muito alterada.

- POIS SAIBA DE ALGO EDWARD! – Ela gritou, furiosa, fazendo o garoto fechar os olhos e preparar-se para o pior. – PARA CONSTRUIR UMA RELACAO COMIGO, VOCE TEM DE CONFIAR EM MIM! EU TE AMO! ESTA TAO DIFICIL ASSIM DE ENTENDER ISSO? SE VOCE NAO CONFIAR EM MIM, NAO PODEREMOS NAMORAR! – Ela gritou a plenos pulmões, sentindo seu coração apertar com suas próprias palavras, enquanto o coração de Edward era atingido por facadas dilacerantes.

- Me desculpe! Pelo amor de Deus, me desculpe, Bella! Olhe para mim! – Edward pediu, suplicante. Relutantemente, as orbes chocolate da garota encontraram-se com as esmeraldas do rapaz. – Eu confio em você, me desculpe. De verdade. Eu te amo! – Ele suspirou honestamente, enquanto xingava-se por dentro, por ter sido tão idiota. Bella suspirou e o abraçou fortemente.

- Não tem problema. Fiz tempestade em copo de água. – Bella sorriu fracamente, e ao perceber que Edward iria retrucar, ela o calou com um suave beijo.

.

.

.

_**Bella Swan Point of View**_

Acordei com o irritante som de meu despertador soando em meus ouvidos. Tateei pelo meu criado-mudo, e depois de derrubar milhares de coisas, e de quebrar um copo, consegui desligar o maldito. Levantei-me com muita preguiça e tomei um rápido banho. Vesti uma calça jeans, um suéter simples azul e meu par de all star brancos. Prendi meus cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo e desci as escadas rapidamente.

Sai de casa sem nem ao menos entrar na cozinha, pois já estava atrasada. Assim que coloquei meus pés para fora de meu lar, notei o belo Volvo prateado estacionado na guia, e então, como em um baque, lembrei-me de tudo o que acontecera noite passada, e não pude deixar de abrir um de meus melhores sorrisos, ao ver Edward descendo do carro e abrindo a porta do carona para mim. Sorri e dirigi-me até ele, que me impediu de continuar assim que passei pelo mesmo.

Puxou-me pela cintura, selando nossos lábios em um beijo calmo, porem apaixonado. Sorri quando nos separamos, encarando-o com amor, do mesmo jeito que ele me encarava.

- Bom dia, minha pequena. – Ele sorriu, enquanto dava um rápido beijinho em minha testa.

- Bom dia, meu gigante! – Brinquei com ele enquanto entrava no carro e ele se sentava no banco de motorista.

- Hei! Eu não sou gigante! – Ele exclamou com falsa indignação. Gargalhei de sua face indignada e depositei um leve beijo em sua tenta franzida, enquanto ele ligava o carro e dava a partida.

Chegamos rapidamente ao colégio, ele desceu do carro e abriu a porta para mim antes que eu pudesse sequer piscar. Sorri e desci do carro. Senti seu braço envolver minha cintura, e pude observa-lo mandando olhares mortais para todos os homens que nos olhavam, assim como eu fazia com as meninas.

- Te vejo no almoço, pequena. – Ele sorriu, dando-me um rápido selinho e dirigindo-se – relutante – para sua primeira aula. Suspirei e entrei na minha sala, dirigindo-me para minha carteira, onde eu fazia dupla com uma menina quieta e doce, Ângela.

- Você 'ta namorando o Edward? – Ângela perguntou-me inocentemente. Surpreendi-me com isto, nos nunca conversávamos na aula, nem mesmo quando tínhamos que fazer algum trabalho em dupla. Sentei-me ao seu lado como fazia todos os dias, e virei-me para ela.

- Sim. – Respondi simplesmente, enquanto um sorriso se espalhava pelo meu rosto.

- Que bom! – Ela exclamou animada. – Vejo que ele fez muito bem para você! Boa sorte para vocês! – Ela sorriu, não pude evitar um sorriso em resposta.

Conversamos por mais algum tempo, e depois que o professor entrou em sala de aula, começamos a mandar bilhetinhos uma para outra.

_**Serio, escuta o que eu 'to te dizendo, Bells, a Jéssica e a Lauren são perigosas, tão de olho no Edward desde que ele chegou aqui.**_

_**xx Angie.**_

_Jura? Nunca notei isso, quer dizer, eu estava afundada de mais para notar qualquer coisa. Mas serio mesmo? Lauren e Jéssica são esplendidas! OMG' O que eu faço, Angie?_

_xx Bella._

_**HAHA'; Primeiro: Se acalma mulher! Segundo: O Edward te ama, deixa de ser boba menina! Ele não te trocaria por aquelas vadias de quinta. Terceiro: Mantenha-o longe delas (o que vai ser difícil, mas a sua amiga super-esplendida aqui, vai te ajudar, por que ela é uma alma caridosa sabe?). Quarto: Acho que ele não liga muito para elas.**_

_**xx Angie.**_

_Ta! Eu 'to calma, mulher! Eu sei que ele me ama ta? (nem me gabei! haha') Desde quando você virou o Chapolim Colorado amiga? Ta, tanto faz, desde que você me ajude a mante-lo longe daquelas idiotas de quinta, 'ta tudo ótimo! Como assim acha que ele não liga muito para elas? GAROTA, o que você sabe que eu não sei? O:_

_xx Bella._

_**Que menina curiosa você, hein? Vou te contar, viu? Haha' bom, eu não sou o Chapolim Colorado, 'to mais para Super Women! Ta bom, chega! Ah, é que eu vi quando o Edward chegou, e depois dele te ver, a Jéssica e a Lauren tentaram falar com ele, se jogaram para cima e tudo mais, mas pelo o que eu percebi, ele não ligou muito não. Ele tava vidrado em você, Mulher Elástico!**_

_**xx Angie.**_

_PARA TUDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER! Mulher Elástico? Serio mesmo? HAHA', tudo bem, eu supero. Bom, minha Super Women, super gata, como assim ele nao ligou para elas? Elas são lindas! Como assim ele ficou vidrado em mim. Tudo bem que eu amo ele, e que ele já disse que me ama, mas assim de cara ele já preferiu a mongol* aqui do que as rainhas do colégio? O: Como assim, minha Super Women? De mais detalhes, por favor._

_xx Bella._

_**HAHA', Calma! Eu não sei direito a historia, por que eu não sou fofoqueira sabe? Mas acho que ele não se interessou muito não. Pergunta para ele, oras! Ele não ficou com ciúmes do Jacob? Então, você tem o direito de ter ciúmes das cheerleaders!**_

_**xx Angie.**_

_Precisava lembrar que alem de terem um corpo de arrasar, serem rainhas do colégio, elas ainda são cheerleaders? Agora que eu perco o Edward mesmo! OMG' naao! Não quero nem pensar nisso! SAI CAPETA! Bom tudo bem, minha amiga eu-sou-santa-e-não-fofoco; mas depois da aula você vai me contar isso direito!_

_xx Bella._

_**Ok, Mulher Estressada! Mas vamos parar com os bilhetinhos agora por que o professor jaja pula em nossos pescocinhos, e nos estrangula ate a morte! *medo**_

_**xx Angie.**_

_Ta bom, sua chata!_

_xx Bella._

_**Também te amo, ta? Vai ser engraçado quando você entrar no refeitório! Todo mundo vai te olhar! HAHA'**_

_**xx Angie.**_

Depois de todos esses bilhetinhos trocados, eu dobrei com muito cuidado a folha de caderno que fora usada para essa conversa, e guardei-a em meu estojo, voltando minha atenção a aula. Mas minha atenção estava muito longe dali, estava em Edward, e nas rainhas do colégio, Lauren e Jéssica. Duas meninas que me odiavam mortalmente, e eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o por que, sendo que eu nunca fiz nada para elas. Logo o sinal tocou e todos nos levantamos de nossa mesa.

- Te vejo no almoço, Angie? – Perguntei sorridente. Naquele pouco tempo eu e Angie havíamos nos tornados amigas inseparáveis. Era o mesmo que havia acontecido entre mim e os Cullen's, parecia que nos nós conhecíamos a anos.

- Claro! – Ela sorriu enquanto dirigia-se para sua próxima aula.

Assim que minha aula de Inglês acabou, sai da sala rapidamente, e vi que Edward me esperava encostado na parede, perto da porta. Sorri largamente e dei-lhe um selinho rápido e estalado, apenas para toda as meninas ficarem cientes de que ele é _meu_.

- Convidei Angie para almoçar com a gente, nao tem problema, certo? – Perguntei enquanto caminhávamos de mãos dadas para o refeitório.

- Claro que não, meu amor! – Ele sorriu e eu senti uma imensa felicidade preencher-me por inteira! MEU AMOR, ele me chamou de meu amor!

Encontramos com Angie e Ben no caminho, e seguimos rindo para o refeitório. Assim que o adentramos o falatório cessou, e todos nos encararam abismados, logo esses olhares se tornaram cochichos e risadinhas. Eu e Angie nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir, ou melhor, a gargalhar. E fomos rindo até a mesa em que os outros Cullen's estavam sentados. Todos nos encararam como se fossemos bêbadas. Respirei profundamente, tentando acalmar-me.

- Gente, essa eh a Angie e o Ben! Angie e Ben, estes são Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Edward. – Sorri enquanto os apresentava. Todos disseram "prazer" e depois Alice nos encarou curiosa.

- Por que estavam rindo tanto? – Ela indagou, extremamente curiosa. Eu e a Angie nos entreolhamos de novo, e voltamos a rir. Depois de um tempo rindo, dei de ombros e olhei para Alice.

- Depois eu te mostro. – Sorri, referindo-me ao bilhete da aula. Ela me fuzilou com o olhar, ameacadoramente. – Vingancinha. – Sussurrei para ela, referindo-me as compras de hoje a tarde.

- ANGIE! Hoje eu, Bella e Lice vamos fazer compras, quer ir também? – Rose convidou animada.

- Claro! – Ela sorriu aceitando o convite. Não evitei uma careta, fazendo Edward dar uma risadinha baixa. Lancei-lhe um olhar mortal, e ele apenas roubou-me um beijo.

- EDWARD! – Emmett gritou, assustando-nos e, como conseqüência, nos separando. – Você esta me traindo? Com essa morena sem-sal? – Ele murmurou teatralmente, com os olhos marejados. Todos na mesa prendiam a gargalhada, inclusive o ilustre ator de cabelos pretos.

- Emmett! – Edward entrou na brincadeira, fazendo-se de desesperado. – Não é isso que esta pensando! – Isso fora a gota da água, todos na mesa caíram na gargalhada, até mesmo Emmett e Edward estavam rindo. – Você eh único para mim, gatinho! – Edward falou com a voz afetada, piscando o olho direito para Emmett.

- Acho bom. – Emmett fingiu jogar os cabelos pra trás, enquanto todos nós apenas riamos da situação.

O dia passou tranqüilo, e logo já estávamos na BMW de Rose, indo em direção a cadeia, ou shopping, como preferirem.

N/A: Como vão periquitas? Bem? Mal? Mais ou menos? HAHA'

Finalmente um post heein? Finalmente minhas provas acabaram! o/

Amoures, continuem me falando de vocês querem a continuação na faculdade, ou eles com 25 anos, ok? Eu ainda nao sei como vou fazer! O:

Agora nao da para eu responder as reviews, ): tenho que ir dormir, sabe como eh certo? Nao dormi nada ontem, NADA MESMO. E to morrendo de sono agora.

Falando nisso... GABRIELA MOLINA FEUER (minha amiga ilustre! HAHA;) POR QUE A SENHORITA FALTOU NO COLEGIO? *dando uma de mãe aqi

[/parei.

No próximo post eu JURO que respondo a todas as reviews.

GENTE, 9 paginas de Word! ;) mas agora, soh posto capitulo grande se chegarmos a mais de 213 reviews! Ruum*

EU AMO VOCES!

xoxo,

Gika Salla.

**P.S: qualquer erro de ortografia, a culpa eh do MEU TECLADO, qe ta desconfigurado! ):**

***_Acho_ **_que todo mundo sabe o que mongol eh certo? Bom, mesmo assim eu vou colocar aqui. Mongol: Uma pessoa idiota, burra. [/na minha definição._


	21. 18 Girl's just wanna have fun

_**Capitulo 18 – Girl's just wanna have fun**_

Chegamos ao shopping com uma rapidez incrível. Rose, Alice e Angie arrastaram-me por quase todas as milhares de lojas daquele lugar torturante, lojas de bolsas, sapatos, CD's, bijuterias, roupas, e muitas outras.

- AQUELA LOJA! – Alice gritou de repente, pegando-me pelo pulso e arrastando-me para a loja de vestidos que ela havia visto.

Elas separaram pelo menos, vinte e três vestidos para eu experimentar, e como dizer 'não' para aquelas meninas é algo completamente impossível; entrei na cabine para experimentar todos os vestidos.

Nunca gostei de usar vestidos, mas havia um ali, que eu particularmente gostei muito. Ele tinha as costas nuas, não havia decote na frente, pois ele se fechava no meio do pescoço. Acabava três palmos acima de meu joelho, era de um vinho claro e se eu girasse, o vestido rodava livremente.

As meninas o aprovaram, e além daquele, fizeram-me levar mais uns cinco vestidos, alegando que eram presentes delas. Logo após sairmos da loja, fomos em direção a praça de alimentação, pegamos nossos lanches no Mc Donald's e sentamo-nos em uma mesa.

- Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês para um negocio... – Alice murmurou enquanto Angie roubava-me uma de minhas batatas. Bati na mão dela, olhando-a com falsa fúria.

- HEY! – gritei, fuzilando Angie com o olhar. – Ladra de comida!

Ela deu de ombros enquanto deliciava-se com minha batata, então roubei um de seus nuggets, mostrando-lhe a língua quando ela virou-se para mim fingindo estar brava.

- Ta bom crianças, chega! Fale Alice. – Rose colocou ordem na bagunça que eu e Angie começamos a fazer, pois estávamos tentando roubar a comida uma da outra.

- Eh... eh... que... – Alice gaguejou.

- Desembucha logo miniatura de gente! – apressei-a. Alice fuzilou-me com o olhar e eu apenas mandei-lhe um sorriso inocente.

- Euachoquevoufazeramorcomojasper. – Alice murmurou em uma rapidez recorde, fazendo com que as palavras se misturassem e, como conseqüência, nenhuma de nós entendesse qualquer uma das palavras.

- Oi? – falamos eu, Angie e Rose ao mesmo tempo.

- Ai suas tapadas! – Alize murmurou nervosa. – Eu acho que vou fazer amor com o Jasper. – falou pausadamente, como se estivesse conversando com crianças incapacitadas.

- Wow. – murmurei, completamente sem reação. – Você é virgem? Eu podia jurar que você não era! – brinquei com ela, levanta um tapa forte no braço em resposta. – Outch!

- Deixa de ser besta, Bella. Claro que sou virgem! – Alice rolou os olhos para mim.

- Vai saber né?! – dei de ombros, rindo baixinho ao notar que as outras duas meninas continuavam sem reação.

- Caralho! – Rose exclamou, fazendo com que nós três déssemos um tapa na cabeça dela ao mesmo tempo. – OOOUTCH!

- Olha o palavreado mulher! – Alice bronqueou de brincadeira.

- Sem opiniões sobre isso, Ali. – Angie murmurou, ainda abismada com a noticia.

- Você se sente preparada? – Rose indagou com os olhos brilhantes, fazendo com que eu arqueasse minha sobrancelha.

- Sim! Mais preparada, nunca! – Alice sorriu, orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Então vá em frente, amiga! – Angie sorriu. Manti-me quieta durante toda esta conversa, eu realmente não tinha o que opinar, por que se eu opinasse, falaria para Alice não fazer isto. Porém, eu sabia que era algo que ela queria fazer.

- Rose, você eh virgem? – Angie indagou curiosa. Rose virou-se para ela com um sorrisinho enviesado.

- Nem um pouco! Eu e o Emm temos uma vida sexual muito ativa, teve uma vez que nós... – Rose começou a contar os detalhes, fazendo com que uma careta se espalhasse pelo rosto de todas nós.

- SEM DETALHES! – gritamos juntas, fazendo com que Rose se calasse e ficasse emburrada.

- Estraga prazeres. – ela murmurou chateada. Simulei um vomito ao lado da mesa, fazendo com que Rose mostrasse-me a língua, e Alice e Angie morressem de rir.

- E você, Angie? Virgem? – Rose indagou com outro sorriso enviesado em seu rosto.

- Claro que sou! – ela sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma.

Peguei uma batata e continuei quieta, atraindo olhares de todas as três meninas. Mandei um olhar significativo para Rose e Alice, que entenderam o recado.

- Vamos em uma loja de lingerie? – Alice desconversou. Todas concordaram, menos eu claro; porem fui arrastada para a loja por aquelas diabinhas que chamo de amigas.

Elas me fizeram comprar praticamente a loja inteira, alegando que um dia iria chegar a minha vez com o Edward.

Na verdade, eu nunca havia pensado nisso. Provavelmente, um dia Edward iria querer algo a mais comigo, mas por mais que eu confiasse nele, eu ainda tinha medo. E simplesmente não me sentia preparada para aquilo ainda.

Alice também comprou varias lingeries, e Rose comprou poucas, alegando que já tinha quase todas daquela loja sem novidades. Angie ficou encabulada de mostrar como as lingeries ficavam nela para nós, mas depois de um tempo ela se soltou; e acabou levando varias peças.

Depois daquela deliciosa e divertida tarde, Rose deixou-me em minha casa. Deixei todas as zilhoes de sacolas de compras em cima de minha cama, com preguiça de guardar tudo aquilo.

Vesti uma bermuda xadrez simples, uma blusa branca velha, que tinha um ombro caído. E quando ia começar a arrumar todas as roupas, ouvi a campainha tocar. Desci as escadas correndo, e como conseqüência, cai no ultimo degrau.

- Merda. – xinguei baixinho, amaldiçoando-me internamente.

_**Mais desastrada, impossível, right?**_, ouvi a voz de Desejo. Rolei os olhos e ignorei-a, enquanto me levantava e abri a porta, ainda retirando algumas sujeiras que grudaram em minha bermuda. Quando olhei para frente, deparei-me com Edward sorrindo para mim. Meu sorriso fora instantâneo.

Ele estava lindo! Vestindo uma calca jeans larga, um suéter verde, que destacava seus olhos e um tênia da nike preto. Seu sorriso abriu mais ainda ao me ver, e roubou-me um beijo delicadamente. Suas mãos passeavam de minha cintura, passando pelas minhas costas, em minha nuca, e então voltando para a cintura, criando assim, uma trilha de fogo. Entrelacei meus braços em seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto de mim. O beijo fora quebrado apenas quando o ar realmente começou a fazer falta. Eu encostei nossas testas uma na outra, e encarei suas esmeraldas com intensidade.

- Oi. – sussurrei fracamente, ainda muito ofegante pela falta de ar que o beijo me causara.

- Oi, minha pequena. – ele sorriu, também sussurrando.

- O que faz aqui, amor? – perguntei com um sorriso idiotamente bobo em meu rosto, o qual fiz um grande esforço para tira-lo de lá.

- Vim visitar minha namorada, não posso? – ele perguntou inocentemente, com falsa indignação. Sorri estupidamente boba e descolei nossas testas.

- Entre. – convidei enquanto encostava-me no batente da porta, deixando um espaço mínimo para ele passar.

Ele sorriu e passou por mim, parando a minha frente. Colou seu corpo no meu, deixando-me entre ele e a parede; e colou nossos lábios com avidez, como se não nos beijássemos a anos.

Quando nos separamos, eu fechei a porta e puxei-o para sentar-se comigo no pequeno sofá de dois lugares de minha sala. Sentamos lado a lado, e ele apoiou seu braço esquerdo em minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto dele, fazendo com que eu deitasse em seu peito. Com a mão livre, ele pegou em minha mão e começou a fazer um delicado carinho na mesma.

Cravei meu olhar na televisão desligada a minha frente, sentindo a mão de Edward que antes acariciava a minha mão direita, começar a afagar a minha bochecha.

- Um beijo por seus pensamentos. – ele sussurrou perto de meu ouvido com sua voz levemente rouca, fazendo todos e quaisquer pêlos de minha nuca se arrepiar.

- Meus pensamentos são muito secretos, não os troco apenas por um beijo. – sussurrei travessa, a fim de provocá-lo.

- Então os troca pelo o que? – ele continuou sussurrando, tornando difícil para eu encontrar as palavras certas a dizer para ele.

- Pelos seus pensamentos. – sorri. – Troca justa. – dei-lhe um suave beijo em sua nuca, sentindo-o arrepiar-se; o que arrancou uma risadinha de minha garganta.

- Estou pensando em como quero ficar assim para sempre. – ele sorriu, depositando um pequeno selinho em meus lábios. Não conti um sorriso idiota. – Sua vez.

- Não estou pensando em completamente nada. – sorri enquanto observava-o arquear a sobrancelha. – Este é o efeito que você tem sobre mim. – continuei, observando um sorriso bobo aparecer nos lábios daquele menino que eu tanto amava.

De repente, uma musica desconhecida invadiu o local, Edward bufou enquanto apanhava seu celular e atendia o mesmo.

- O que você quer, Emmet?... ok,ok! Estou indo para ai seu irresponsável.... Irresponsável sim, admita!... Não vou discutir com você, Emmett.... Eu 'to indo prai, tchau! – ele desligou revirando os olhos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupada.

- Emmett bateu o carro em um poste. – ele rolou os olhos.

- Ele 'ta bem? – perguntei, começando a me desesperar. Edward sorriu e confirmou balançando levemente a cabeça.

- Quando vou conhecer o chefe Swan? – ele perguntou de repente, enquanto me puxava para um abraço.

- Quando ele voltar de viajem. – murmurei sem entusiasmo.

- Isso seria.... – ele deixou a frase morrer, para que eu a terminasse. O que me fez suspirar fortemente.

- Amanha, oito horas. Ok? – disse simplesmente. Ele sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Te vejo amanha, pequena. – ele deu-me um beijo de despedida e saiu porta afora.

Suspirei como uma boba apaixonada, subi as escadas, arrumei minhas novas roupas e joguei-me na cama, adormecendo daquele jeito mesmo.

**N/A:**

**EU PRECISO DE 30 HORAS NO DIA!**

'To falando serio, eu preciso de mais tempo! eu to ficando louca, gente!

Ainda mais que terça feira eu tenho prova de alemao, e eu NAO SEI NADA. Tambem, como que eu vou decorar quando eu uso Die, Der, e Das? (artigos)

AAARGH!

eu realmente preciso de mais de 24 horas em meu dia!

Gente, eesse post ia sair na quarta feira passada, mas sabem o que aconteceu?

Meu melhor amigo resolveu fazer com que eu tivesse que dar um fora nele. (entendam isso como quiserem)

ta gente, desculpa, eu to irritada.

vou tentar melhorar meu humor aqui.

Mas bom, como eu vou passar hoje e amanha estudando igual uma louca para a prova, nao vai ter post.

Mas quarta feira tem post sim na MA, e ai eu vou tentar voltar a fazer com que tenha posts todo dia, um dia aqui, um dia na MA.

Me desculpem por ter demorado tanto, mas depois do negocio do meu melhor amigo, nao sei por que, eu ficquei de greve de computador, e nao liguei ele por pelo menos uns tres dias. Agora eu ja to normal (:

IOEHOIEHEOIH'

E FINALMENTE VOU RESPONDER AS REVIEWS! ;)

Jeh: Oii amooore! aaai que bom que vse entende toda a correria que tava, e ainda ta, a minha vida. Juro, daqui a pouco eu me jogo da janela! OIEHEOIH' desculpa nao ter postado na segunda. Mas aii esta o post, e o proximo vem mais rapido! (:

Isa: oeiheoieheohieoih' poois eh, eu sou asism tbem, tem prova no dia seguinte e eu to sempre no computador. Mas to tentando mudar, se nao fodeol' pro meu lado. Do jeito paranoico com escola qe meu pai eh, se eu ficar de rec. ele me mata (literalmente o.o) IOEHEIHEIUH' aii ta o post, amoor! espero que tenha gostado! OIHEEOIH'' aa pra mim, mongol eh quem eh bem burro! HAHA' :B Piriquitas ooras! nao poode? eh FELIIIZ! (: [/taabomparei.

Mariana: AEAEAEAEEEE'''' BEM VINDA PIRIQUITA NOOVA! *joga confetis felizes em vse// HAHA' [/parei. Ahhh! amoore, queee booom que vse amoou! *-*' nao fas ideia do quanto isso me deixa feliiiz! (: nossa, entao o papai noel se esqueceu de mim tbem ): ele tbem nao me deu um Edward.. */sentaechora/ OIHEEHOEIH' aahhh amoor, eu soh leio de mais. :X posta a sua fiiic siim! eu vou ler o/ oieheoih' duviidoo qe tenha ficado ruim! *-*' qee bom que vse gosta dessa fiic amooree! aii ta o post, espero que vse tenha gostado deste capitulo! ;)

bgsmeinterfona: OOI AMOOR! que boom que gostou! ;) espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tbem! (:

Sam: OI AMORDAMINHAVIDA'' (: eoiheoieh' eeh mooh feliz as crises de ciume do Edward, eu AMOO escrever toodas elas. Entao se preparem, por qe o Edward ainda vai se revelar BEM mais ciumento do que vses imaginam! OOO: OIHEOIEHOEIHEOIH' taa aii o post amoore, espero que tenha gostado! (:

Maarii: Oiii amoore, qee bom qe gostou do capitulo! *-*' taa aii o outro, espero que tenha gostado! E sorry pela demora.. :X

bianca: OOOI AMOOOOOREE! desculpa pela demora :X que bom qe goostou do capitulooo! *-*'' espero que tenha gostado desse aqui tbeeem! o/

Gistar: ooooi amoor! que ootimo que vse ta gostando da fiic! *-*''' Poois eh, maas caalma, ainda vai demorar pra tudo fall apart! :X AHAHA' *risada de bruxa [/parei.

Gabi: OOI AMOOOR! :B aaahn, nao sei se vou fazer eles na facul.. mas... sei laa! VAI SER SURPRESA! Haa! eu sou maah! uhul '' o/ eoiheoieh'

Mimy: Oii amoooree de mi viida! que bom que amoou o capitulo! *-*' AHH CARA, fala serio, Ed com ciumes eh a melhor coisa doo muundoo! A Angie vai ser SUPER importante aquii! (: o Emm eh supedemais qetal/? OEHEIOH'

Sweet: OIEHEOIH' neeh?! o Edward e o Emmet sao os boiooolas mais gatoos do universo! :) Nossa, vamos nos duas entao neeh?! OVERDOSE DE EDWARD, QUEM QUEER? o/

Alicinha: OOI AMOOR! que boom que amoou a fic, eu fiico mais qe feliiz! *saai saltitando* briigaada amoor, mas eu nao escrevo taao bem assim! :X OIHEOIEH' AAHHH RESSUSCITA! NAO MORRE NAAO! ): eoiheoihe'

Natthy: ooi amoore!! que boom que vse taa gostando! (: e NAO ME MATE! se nao nao tem post, e vses nao vao mais ter att! HAHA' [/parei. taa ai o capitulo espero que vse tenha gostado, amoor! *-*''

boom, minha gente superfelis'

--perceberam minha mudança de humor? seerio, isso me dah medo!--

agoora vou-me ir, o proximo post eh beem maior que esse, prometo, e nao vai demorar tanto! ;)

aah qem qiser me add no orkut: http : / / ww w . orkut. c om. br /Main #P rofile ?rl = mp &uid= 36 216 862 2567 4249896

no msn: gigizinha _ salla hotmail . com

ou no twitter: http: / / twitter . com / gigisalla

BEIJOS AMOOREESS! e o proximo post vem logoo! ;)

xx!

Gika.


	22. Meus amores, minhas desculpas

Oi meus amores!

eu sei que ando meio (muito) sumida esses dias.

vocês não sabem o quanto eu sinto falta disso tudo.

mas por aqui, as coisas andam meio complicadas, o meu fim de ano foi uma correria que só vendo. Pior ainda foi quando eu fiquei de exame final.

A boa notícia é que eu passei *O* e estou na Alemanha *O*

só que eu esqueci meu caderno no Brasil ):

então não vou poder postar ):

PORÉM...

eu volto dia 26 (sim está longe) mas prometo (JURO POR DEUS E O MUNDO) e dessa vez vocês podem confiar na minha palavra, que dia 27 terá PELO MENOS duas atualizações, nas duas fics.

e com certeza, vou voltar a ler todas as fics que antes eu lia.

me desculpem de verdade, mas ficou tudo muito complicado aqui. Nem cheguei perto do computador todos esses dias, a não ser para dar um oi pros meus amigos.

Dia 27, eu estou de volta ;)

(27 de janeiro ok? de dezembro eu ainda vou estar aqui na Alemanha) :P

OIHEOIEH'

lembrem-se EU AMO VOCÊS!

Jeh paixao e Daddy's Little Dreamer, obrigada por lembrarem de mim e me mandarem mensagem, eu ia deletar tudo isso aqui, por que eu tava meio revoltada, mas as mensagens de vocês me fizeram ver o quanto eu amo tudo isso, e não posso desistir por que algumas pessoas dizem que eu não presto. :B

Obrigada a todas as que ainda lembram de mim e de minhas fics, prometo que não vou desistir. (:

ich liebe sie!

(L)

xoxo,

G.S.


End file.
